Destinados S3 (English version)
by Aryantha
Summary: Season 3 (the first chapter posted in Spanish 6/28/2014)
1. Chapter 1

_**All characters belong to the series Beauty and the Beast (The CW, producers, directors and writers) I've only borrowed for this story.**_

**Prologue**

1945

Martha Montgomery returned home, excited. She had seen the special edition of the New York Times and was very happy. Frank would return soon.

It had been a long year, constantly wondering if this would end if  
the return. . But Germany surrendered to the Allies.

It was definitely one of the happiest days of her life.

They were married just over three years, when Frank enlisted.

The humiliation at Pearl Harbour had been too much for a patriota..No could sit idly by watching others gave their lives for their country ..

Martha, at first took it hard, but the surprise that awaited him was that everything changed. 20 days after Frank went to Europe learned she was pregnant. Now, Jaime was a fat baby and rosy 4 ½ months old .. and still does not know his father; but now, soon would.

She left the Rothschild house, where she worked as a governess, and headed for the bus that brought her to Brooklyn. He had more than two years working as a governess's twin sons of the family. The rich area of Riverside Drive, was coming a bit far, but it was also saved money and had it work 15 days after delivery she was home with the child.

She was coming to a stop. It was 9 pm and only crossed with the driver of the Hyatt.

She spend about 149 R. Drive, where the former flour mill with its large brick fireplace. Whenever she passed felt s shiver. That fireplace cast a large shadow that wraps around with a disturbing darkness.

SHe quickened his pace as she could that night .. for some reason gave it more afraid to spend.

The bus stop that would take her home with her little one was a little more than 200 meters ... but Martha never reached her destination ... the shadows are swallowed her..

She was reported missing two days later. They researched everything they could, especially when, a week later her husband returned from the war like a hero, but never found anything, any trail that leads to Martha.

Her file, like many others, was deposited in a warehouse in one of the police stations of New York. And there it was forgotten for 69 years.

Chapter 1

2014

In the table of Tess could be no more paper.

She had not seen so many police files together in her life. And I should be grateful that the IT department of the NYPD take digitizing years. There were only that coincided with your request before 1971.

Fortunately. However, they were outrageous. She could not believe it. The thing seems much worse than she thought.

"How did she get that?" , She thought.

What had been a need to occupy their time while Cat was out, had become something I never imagined.

I had a lot of files to close and decided that while she did not have no case be spent to complete the paperwork.

But as she got into the computer data of a missing teenager, Brian Mathews, who had not been found, as it had been last seen near 149 Riverside Drive, Sam's lab. That would pretty strange and noted in her agenda.

The next day, the opposite she was found. A woman in her 60s, had disappeared in the same area two months before Brian.

That morning was spent just looking aa unsolved missing persons near three-hour laboratory Sam..Después search found the computadoralo that chilled her.

She took the car keys from her jacket and went home Jt; had to tell.

When he arrived, he found the phone. Just wait to see her said. She took off her coat and put it in the meantime on the couch.

-Will is already saying that you have to contact the owners of the house? He waited ...- they responded through linea.- agree .. will you call me on the phone I gave you when I know something? ... Okay, thank you very much ..- hung.

He looked at Tess and addressed her after leaving the phone on the table. He gave her a long kiss.

'-I've lost menos.- said .- .. never knew you had an affair with a woman so busy.

Tess smiled and leaned back.

'-I warned you ... I'm complicated and difficult to master ..

Who wants to dominate you? I just want to see you every day ..- Jt Tess tried to grab her but escaped.

-That is to master .. .- said.

He gave up.

You win ...- said frowning.

She seemed a little embarrassed.

-jt, Sorry .. .- started gesticular.- have to understand ... I'm not used to such a relationship ...

What's wrong with this? .- Remains serious.

It was difficult to answer.

-It's normal ..

He smiled. It was this her and hugged her around the waist.

'Okay, I'll leave all the space you need ... and when you're ready for a "normal" relationship where you know estoy.-subtly kissed on the mouth. But .. that does not mean that I take the trouble to spend two days without seeing ...

She patted his shoulder.

-If you knew what I have discovered in these two days were going to fall .. I'm scared to ...

He looked surprised.

What have you found?

They sat on the couch.

-Well, it's hard to believe, but it has to do with Sam's lab ..

'-With the lab?

Tess nodded.

Vincent-since disappeared, as you know, Cat and I started working with missing persons cases ...- was explaining to Jt. he nodded Anyway, had decided to take advantage of these days without Cat for, finish all the paperwork was pending. Close solved and unsolved cases ...

'-So you did not come to see me and have not called me for the job ...- smiled.

"Please do not do me harder ..

Jt raised his hands.

'Okay no more hassle .. still ..

Tess cleared her throat. Realizing, Jt got up and went to the fridge to get two beers.

"The case I found, was that of a 16 year old boy who disappeared just opposite the 149 Riverside Drive ...- Jt offered beer, she took it and gave it a good trago.- .. it was a case without solve. was nothing .. no idea ... no witnesses .. nothing .. he vanished while returning from training with his basketball team .. he and his bike ...- put the bottle on the table.

When I was doing the report caught my attention ... by coincidence, but hey I did not give more importance ..

-Why you did not give importance, knowing what you know? .- He asked very seriously, also leaving the beer on the table.

Tess bit her lip.

-JT, you have to keep in mind that in a police investigation of a disappearance, the least important is where you see them last time .. may be the last place anyone saw them and have nothing to do with where you can find a tracking ..is after but nothing conclusive ..

He nodded.

'The problem is that yesterday I came across another case ... this time it was about 70 years old .. had also disappeared near the laboratory .. but this time there were witnesses who saw her around the corner and no witnesses who saw appear on the other side .. She was with a group of elders who roamed the area .. so the search is quite delineated ... Ah! and it was day ... This disappearance occurred three months before the boy

-'What happened? ...- She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the couch.

-No ... at first .. but in our case coincided with the appearance of Vincent on stage again .. and you know .. Cat .. total dispersion. The fact is that this coincidence, turned me off a little, and looked in the database of the NYPD, cases of disappearances in lugar.- looked Jt, grabbed the beer and finished it.

-¿So bad? .- Ask the visibly intrigued.

Tess took a deep breath.

-JT ... .- took her hand. He gripped.-... Database has digitized records from 1971 to now ... some 43 years I have studied all cases .. The've collated all and I found that there were last seen, but 344 people. invariably eight each year .. and all cases are without stirring ... The latter is Brian Mathews, the guy who came to train, two and half months ago .. the first of this year .. and the old was last .. last year ..

Jt did not know what to say ..

That can not be a coincidence ... never ...

Tess pressed her hand still more ..

-Wait, I'm not done yet ... I thought to make a request at this time, all police stations in the city to request case files that match that address .. cases before 1971 ...

'In more police station?

Yes, keep in mind that it all depends on where you put the complaint ... must find references in the reports submitted by New York ... It's very difficult for anyone to find what unites them, 8 cases a year may pass unnoticed if not leave fingerprints ... time will dilute all ...- deep breath before speaking again ..- the problem is that I'm afraid ..

Jt smiled and gave him a gentle tap on the shoulder.

-Since when Tess Vargas afraid of anything, except for normal relations course?

-¡Jt! ...- .- Ducked her head .. you know what we find, if this is what it looks like? A true horror ... ... talk about disappearances controlled number of series, many people ... all related to Vincent and cat ... and therefore we also ...- leaned back against the couch. Do not let go of your hand anytime Jt.- ... do not know .. the one hand what we have to do .. but then .. is like opening Pandora's box ...

He approached her and hugged her. He looked removing a lock of hair falling in her eyes.

Tess will do the right thing and you know ...- kissed her, this time she did not pull away and he enjoyed it as much as him. ... And made -to help and support me in everything I needed. .. At least until the "big boy" and his "wife" comes ..

She looked at him as never seen before.

'-Sometimes ... just saying that sometimes, I think, that it would not me, if you were not with me now ...- and this time, it was she who kissed him ..

And for this reason, a day later, that mountain of files stacked on desk and is Cat ..

A handwritten note accompanying them. "Here you have from 1930-1970 there is nothing in the record before. Total 320 cases. Signed, captain." Tess took the hand mouth lie calculating disappearances per year .. 8. All unresolved.

She hung his jacket on the back of her chair and sat down. She looked at the log with a deep respect and fear ... She closed her eyes, took forces and opened it was closer.

"Martha Montgomery.

Date of disappearance: 09/05/1945.

Last seen in the vicinity of 149th Riverside Drive about 21:30 ... .. "

* * *

Vincent ran his hand up the leg of Cat. Firelight A light seemed velvet touch seemed even more.

They were lying on the living room carpet, Vincent Cat above, completely naked, kissing passionately and caressing ... It was the only place in the cabin had not made love yet, but, of course, will remain so.

Tess and Jt had given them to her wedding, this little honeymoon at a resort in the heart of the forest of Cedar Woods ... We had booked a cabin which was the closest to almost 200 meters .. It was like being alone in the midst of nature.

They had arrived the evening of the day they married.

CAt had gone to the police station to show the roles of the wedding to ask your boss corresponded marriage license .. The captain had looked askance, but the story he knew, had given in to him ... She went 5 days hen there and got in the car, which was waiting for her new husband. They drove all afternoon to get there.

On the way the captain called him to tell him that his father had fled the hospital. After hanging up the phone off and did the same with Vincent. Nobody ... Nobody would bother ..

It was the best gift they could do.

They went into the bags of food they buy, and went over the kitchen counter. The cabin was small, only a kitchen with a table in the center, a salon, which was chaired by a magnificent armchair and sofa furniture chimenea..Un was not fit much more .. had since flat TV clinging to the wall.

They were not going to see much ... They had better things to do. And boy did they.

Upon arrival, after removing everything in the car and put them inside, Vincent Cat took her to the bedroom and lay down on the bed. They began to undress without speaking ... no .. they need to know what they wanted.

No longer out of bed until the next day ... they were given a tour of the forest to breathe clean air and feel free for the first time in a long time. They talked of many things, of course, your future and all that had happened in recent months. But most of all enjoyed the solitude.

They returned to the cabin and make food together. Neither is characterized by knowing how to cook, but managed to make something edible after several attempts.

After eating, the cat began to scrub .. but could not finish .. at one point, Vincent dropped everything that was on the kitchen island and slowly toward her ..

Cat looking at him, could only think of the look on his face, as if Vincent went hunting and she was the prey.

Vin's up, sat down on the island and moved between her legs .. They kissed no matter what .. They were taking clothes as fast as he could, when Vincent ran back and opened her legs without waiting he came within it. He lifted her as she put her hands on the cold surface of the island towards and beyond ..

She threw her head back enjoying the pleasure he gave her. Vincent took the time to kiss her neck, and out of it ... When he could no more cat, he stood up, grabbed his neck tightly and sought his mouth, increased both the pace.

Vincent felt his orgasm just a moment before Cat ... They kept moving until exhaustion was so much that fell on the table ..

Vincent leaned her head on his chest Catherine could hear his heart beating at 1000 per hour ... I could not live without that sound. Under the head, kissed her breasts, kissed her navel and climbed back to her lips. Jack received glad ...

They spent the next three days. There was a lot of love, passion and allowed to be happy.

And now, they spent their last night.

They dined in the light of the fireplace. One thing led to another and ended up naked on the carpet ... and half-eaten dinner.

Cat Vincent stroked her back as she kissed him, crossing it with the fingertips. He enjoyed feeling his weight distributed throughout the body, but at some point she decided she wanted to change.

She pushed Vinceny and lay back. She sat on top of him. She put her hands on his muscular chest and started moving. She was doing it very slowly, watching the expression on his face. Vincent put his hands on her hips and helped her move.

When they were more than excited, came between them, stroking what every woman wants to be petted. The combination of the two sensations was too much for the cat .. It increased the pace of their movements, while Vincent did the same with his touch ... Cat felt orgasm helplessly to lengthen the experience as much as She would like.

When Vincent saw that she stopped moving, he gripped her waist and leaned back. She could not go, she was sated, but he did, still had rope .. they moved inside her as he grabbed her hands on her head ... He put his head between her breasts and began to savor her skin, Cat could only moan biting her lips ... ... She notice how Vin movements were growing faster .. suddenly stopped ... he looked into her eyes and gave one last push ... her expression changed and bent .. he bit one of the cat´s nipples .. she arched her back in ecstasy by the mixture of pleasure and pain, and could not take it anymore ..

Vincent fell exhausted. Cat trying to regain normal rhythm of your breathing. One holding hands while looking at the ceiling. They could not say anything .. There were too many things that felt.

Vincent leaned his elbow on the carpet and sat beside her.

-We'll have to stop or we will end up together ...- said.

-Yes, we do ...- she smiled and looked at his time.- .. this can not be healthy.

Vincent came over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

-Well, let's say we're making up for lost time.

-Also do not know how long before we have a fireplace near ...

He stroked her face. In light of the fire was especially divine, her skin had a golden touch all you want.

-Yes, that's true .. but can not forget the other momentos.- she bit her labios.- is. the tub .. the kitchen table ..the couch.

-If, or the couch! .- Ah! We forget the porch ...

Cat ducked to avoid blush appear.

-Hey! Now you're going to be shy ..- protested in joke. You made me howl.  
Cat river ..

-... To the Moon.

-Yes, the moon ...- kissed her sliding his tongue between his lips.

Pushed puts her hand on his chest and stroking.

-I know this is wonderful, but only .. morning .. back to reality ...- in her eyes there was sadness but also esperanza.- have to start thinking that it will be us.

Vincent lay back on the carpet. Cat leaned her head on his chest without stopping pet.

-"The first ... Would you buy this house? Asked .-.

She nodded.

-Yes, I want to try .. I hope you have learned something ... Jt

Do you think $ 150.000 be enough?

-Is all that I have ... That's what my father left me when he died, besides what little I could save ..

She looked at him.

You're not very confident right? .. ..

He shook his head.

Catalina .. not that this conviction is that .. is a house that needs deep reforms .. 3 months minimum to move ...

Yeah, I know .. but I do not care ... we can go slowly.

He saw in astonishment.

-¿¡How We can !? I remember I "was" the doctor .. I have not idea in woodworking ..

She laughed openly ..

-And you can learn ... .. but now with the internet and youtube ..

-¿Youtube? .- Could not help laughing ...- also means nothing, you gonna do what the hell you want ..- sighed resignado.- You can count on the little money available .. Not surprisingly, I also go to be my home ..- began stroking his back.

She kissed him.

Thanks, just going to be our home ...- her expression suddenly changed. other than that ... so I have to talk to Heather .. call Dana, Rebecca read diaries and return to work before they drive me ...

-Vincent lay back on the carpet and put a finger in the mouth.

-Do not think about it now .. just think about us ...

She looked at him. The fire was reflected in his wonderful green eyes .. was true was his last night .. I could not waste it with "the future" .. what mattered was this ..

He stroked her lips slowly.

-Vincent, I love you beyond any limit that anyone has imagined *, keep in mind that ..- said with tears in his eyes peering out.

He took her hand and kissed her fingers.

-Catherine , I love you beyond any limit that anyone has imagined * .- repeated him.- ... and I'll prove it now.

The two smiled at one time, before melting into a passionate kiss.

* Phrases Sonia Sanchez. Thanks Sonia send a kiss ..

* * *

In an address to the Washington a phone rang at 3:00 am. The head of the line rose to catch it downright annoying.

-Who the hell is it?

It's me .. we have problems ..

-Tell me..

-A detective of 125 have requested all police files of missing people near the first laboratory records ... 80 years ...

On the other side of the line was silent.

-¿detective chandler?

-No .. she is busy with her "husband" . her partner.- cleared him.

Again silence.

-Well ... you know what you have to do ... and I will not repeat it ... This is us this out of hand ..

'All right .. So I will ..

Both hung together.

* * *

Nicholas was satting on the mercedes, looking with binoculars some cabin in the woods .. It was not a fun job considering that the occupants had remained largely within four days there ... and once they were out, decided it was better to keep the night vision binoculars ... they needed privacy ..

-Love .. how nice! ..

He took a sandwich and a beer from the fridge, he always carried in the back seat. Stretch your arms slightly and prepared to eat.

Bob had asked to see his daughter. They did not want surprises after what had happened with the Franco brothers.

The girl liked. She was the first woman who entered the circle for a while, although she did not know.

The last was Mary. It still hurts to remember and had spent nearly seven years since the bullet went through his heart. His friend, his lover, his wife and the mother of his child. By the time I knew I would not find another like it and it made it hurt even more to think about it.

At least he had Kevin ... but he never knows how long. His son was one of the worst jobs. He had infiltrated the organization over 4 years, which Nicholas had happened, wondering if he would ever see ...

Suddenly the phone rang. He picked.

- Hello there? ..

-sr. -MacNicol, sorry to bother you .. We called the law firm of Andrews & Andrews .. manage home to 175 Riverside Drive ...

-Yes, be who you are .. What do you want? ..- He was imagining.

-We have received an offer to buy the house ..

-Who did it? .- He sipped beer and continued looking through binoculars.

-Wait I'm looking for the name ...- heard rustling of papers on the phone ... called ..- Catherine Chandler in her name and made an offer of $ 150,000 .. do not know if he would be willing to sell at that price? ...

Nicholas winced resignation.

-I will talk with my family and I will communicate our decision ..

'Okay .. called when you have taken .. What a great day!

-Self .- 'm hung up.

The decision was taken in a while, when Mark meticulously placed the key to the book. They hoped that Catalina was curious .. and so it was perhaps a little early, but what remained was that had begun to move in the direction they wanted. That house had been waiting for over 150 years Rebecca's heiress.

At least, was money. Basically it was her inheritance, but was not yet ready to know ..

After finish eating your sandwich, grabbed his phone. He had to call Bob and tell him the news.

* * *

They woke up lying on the carpet. They rose laughing nonstop, dying of laughter. The fire at hours that had passed. It was still night, got in bed, they were covered with blankets, hugged and fell asleep again, automatically.

When the morning sun began to enter the bedroom window woke Vincent. Cat hugging tackles. He look as sleep peacefully, picked a lock of hair from her face and continued watching. He could not believe that this wonderful woman was his .. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

-¡Wake up sleepyhead! We have to go ... I'll prepare the breakfast.- gave him a quick kiss and got up from the bed.

Cat opened her eyes, stretching and breathing deeply. she watched as he walked away from the bed completely naked.

She smiled thinking how much she wanted and then realized that it was happiness. She wish that time would stop and never leave.

Suddenly, the sound of something breaking woke dreaming. She got out of the bed and went into the hallway. Vincent was picking up the pieces of what appeared to be two cups and two plates.

-¡No You come! You can cut ..

-'And you?

Vincent looked at her and nodded.

-'-I've already cut myself .. He taught - right foot and saw a wound that left enough blood.

-Oh! I'll see if I can find something to heal ... I'm gonna get dressed, do not move from there ..!

Cat ran to the bathroom in search of a kit.

-Don't move..you don't worried.

-What happened? Asked ...- while she dressed ..

-I do not know .. suddenly started shaking hands ..

Cat heard while picking up the broken piece.

-'Enough do not go to cut more ..! - In a moment she was dressed and had the kit in hand.

Vincent was still collecting, joined when he saw her coming.

-Cat 'It's nothing, it's a small cut ..

- What were you saying about your hand?

She force him to sit on the couch.

-Let me sane .. -.- pulled cotton, alcohol and some strips. She looked at the cut .. it was not too deep, but long.

Vincent went to tell him what had happened.

He had taken the two sets of mugs with this hand ..- when suddenly I could not control .. started shaking .. - Cat watched as spoken ..- 20 seconds .. nothing ..justo for all fall.

He shrugged.

- Do not get it .. must be the excessive exercise ..- smiled trying to take importancia.-

Cat laughed heartily and nodded.

-"I told you .. you can not be good ..

He bent and kissed her.

No .. it can not be good ... could be better ..

Cat away.

-'I .. you have a little alcohol and a bandage ...- raised his head and looked up and down .- me a favor and go get dressed .. can not see well ..

Vincent got up laughing and went to the room limping slightly.

-Okay .. breakfast on the way.

Cat was up and looked out the window at the forest .. she noticed the sky was getting very dark .. got a storm coming. It seemed increasingly serious ... do not know why, but it was as if directly to them. Vincent voice woke her.

-¡Catherine!Do you hear me!

By reacting She was given back.

No .. what were you saying?

Vincent was buttoning jeans ..

-That time to finish dressing and go pick .. breakfast on the way to New York .. what do you think?

She smiled.

-Yes .. of course .. looks perfect.

He looked worried.

-Are you okay? .. I've only been tired ..

Cat took a deep breath and approached him.

Of course I said Si.- pretending to be good again .. and now - me a favor and get dressed before you bite your chest ...- she took his hand.

They went into the bedroom and placed her pack ..

* * *

A warning sign is lit at Tess computer. A search of the references in the database was successful.

He stared at for a while. She was afraid to open the notification she did not know she was going to find. Unconsciously -I thought and did Jt.

"Male 46 years disappeared in the west end of the 13th and 10th in the old quarter of the flour carne..al side ...".

As she read the word flour .. not only their fears were realized, but it is multiplied .. Another meal ... another failure ..

She automatically started looking for references disappeared there. He leaned back in his chair and waited for the computer to do the work. Three minutes later, a new notice appeared on the screen:

"Range: 1971/2014; Matches: 215" and then a list of all unsolved .. all ...

She put her hand in her mouth .. A cry that was born in the bowels .. Where the hell was she? .. All this was too much for them ..

It was suddenly a powerful male voice was heard behind him:

-Excuse me, Detective Vargas? ..

Tess surprised by the interruption, turned off the computer screen before turning to see who was bothering her. She recognized immediately, once you've seen those eyes are not easily forgotten.

-Yes, I'm .. - she answer.

Sorry to bother ...- disculpó.-The companion of Chandler detective, right? Asked -.

Tess got up from the chair. And ahe held his hand.

-Yeah, I'm Tess Vargas ..

Mark stared.

-I am the FBI agent.-Newman presented, while the narrow ..- we met the day we arrested Mr. Forbes ..

-Yeah .. I remember ... what do you want?

Tess thought Mark certainly not beat about the bush.

-I could seek your compañera..No reached by phone or at home.

Tess crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against her desk

-Catherine is, at this point of the trip .. It is just married and honeymoon.

Mark feigned surprise.

-Oh! I see you do not waste time .. - smiled-. and knows when they will come back?

-Well in theory today. Tomorrow has to be incorporated into the work.

Mark nodded.

-Okay .. I told the two that were available .. They could have come for various reasons.

Tess defended them..

-Needed are alone and quiet for once ..

Mark shrugged.

-Well, it was not so bad .. Tell Chandler detective that tomorrow is the preliminary hearing for Patrick Franco, said she wanted to testify in his defense.

-Yeah .. she wanted to. He saved her life ...

-So is Mark looked fijamente.- ...- otherwise knows as her father has escaped from the hospital where he was admitted?

Tess lowered her head unable to bear the look of this man ... but she returned to levantar..No could afford the slightest mistake

-I do not know that I have not spoken to her since she left, but, you know, that among these are not a good value ..

Mark kept looking and smiling irony crossed his face

-Well, no connection has gone to see him so much lately. What's more, for all I know, she went to see him shortly before escaping .

Tess shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

-She would go to check on him ... I do not know .. I have no idea what you think the detective and less on such personal matters ..

Mark took a deep breath and Tess table hidden from the eye.

-Well, no more annoying .. I see you have a lot of work ...- said, pointing to the stacked files.

-Yes ... It is true that I have much work.- held out her hand ..

-Until next time detective ..

-Until next time ...

They parted. Tess watched him go and when he left the room, turned on the screen. She sat on the chair and followed by reviewing case missing case ..

* * *

Nothing else left to Tess, Mark took the phone. He dialed a number that was not in your contacts and waited. His father's voice answered on the other side:

-Tell me Mark, what happens ?.

-I'm at the police station after a moment to see if Cat had returned ...- said.

Bob made aware of what had happened.

Nicholas just said tehy left the cabin this morning .. the honeymoon is over once ..Me going to cost to get used. Ms. Keller .. amazing ..

Mark could not help a smile on his face. He went to the door of the station.

'Do not forget, quue're watching. She's my sister ...- change tema.- he have told his companion to tell you that Patrick is lav view mañana..Ella wanted to come.

-She called sure .. I do not think Eela want Mr. Franco rot in jail with the favor so big it has hecho..Ah! She has made an offer for the house .. dolares.¿qué 150,000 I think?

-It's not much, but considering it's hers seems expensive .. Then you will restore him money right?

-Of course we will, but all in due time ... Tomorrow Nicholas has been with lawyers for us to sign everything as soon as possible

He left and went to his car, he dodged the police who arrived at that time.

-Okay, Dad .. another thing, when I arrived the detective was investigating something. He has not given me much time to look carefully at what it was .. But this was undoubtedly related to the unsolved disappearances in the old Meatpacking Greenwich Village.

The other side of the line was silent.

-Try to find out what they have discovered ... And Mark, if this is something new, certainly going to investigate, do not think that you wait for Catherine. Follow her, but she does not see you.

Mark nodded.

-Okay, bye.

* * *

Cat and Vincent arrived at lunchtime in New York. They went through the house that Vin gave Reynodls, they took the clothes and other things I wanted to keep. Vincent decided that another day would come with Jt and fitness equipment would take He wanted to keep it.

They had decided to put it up for sale, Vincent wanted nothing of it and even less Cat, especially when he saw the shattered glass of the terrace ..

-Where is he?

Vin was picking up some things from the kitchen cupboards and putting them in large garbage bags. He looked at Cat and approached her.

-Not know .. But something tells me he is not dead and that we will hear from him

Cat sighed, turned around and hugged him.

-We have so much against us .. .- looked anhelante.- but what together we can right? ..

He kissed her on the forehead.

'We can .. You'll see .. And now, get out of here.

They took the two things Vincent and left there without looking back ..

They arrived at "their" house and left everything in the room. As mobile lit that became a concert beeps. Cat sat on the couch to bring order to your messages and Vincent went to the bedroom to be placing their stuff.

The cabinet Cat was roomy enough for all that they take it.

Cat appeared just when wondering where to put their shirts and underwear. She went to her dresser and empty at a time, over the bed, the two top drawers ..

-The two are yours .. Avail them as suits you ..

Vincent began packing their things under the watchful gaze of his girl.

What? .- Asked.

She smiled.

-I did not know that would make me so excited to see you do that .. .- took air and change of subject .- But I have to attend all this.- said while looking at her phone with resignation. She gave him a quick kiss and went to the living room ..

-I have calls from Tess, Dana, Jt and oh my god, the Agent Newman .. does he? .-she was counting as went down the hall.

When heard tinker around the room, Vincent went to his bag and reached for his vanity. He opened it and took out the gem. I had to think about changing the chain to wear it.

What had happened to his hand was not new, had already noticing several days. I did not know if would be related to genetic or would by firing Gabe... put it back into the vanity and put it in one of his drawers.

Anyway as it installed eventually I was going to see Dr. Markus. I had to talk to and he looked at his left hand perfectly calm at the time, the sooner you do the better.

* * *

Heather came out like a whirlwind with his Starbucks double chocolate cappuccino, when it suddenly hit with something or someone.

Half coffee went to her dress and half suit impeccable man who had hit the glass fell.

He began to apologize.

-I'm so sorry .. sorry ..I am going like crazy.- took a handkerchief from her purse and I tried to clean the black suit. Suddenly the voice of the victim made him raise her head.

-Heather .. Leave, it does not matter.

She looked at him believe she was actually seeing.

-¡Gabe! .. Oh. OMG! Do not look at how many times I have thought of you in these last days.. really was so worried about you ..

He pulled back a little and look carefully. It seemed it was fine but small cuts on the cheeks and neck were visible. Also fixed Heather wearing a bandaged hand.

-What did he do? He was very...

-Animal ...- Gabe just the frase.- nothing to worry about.

-Gabe .. I saw, I saw what is .. Then I fainted and I knew nothing more ..- the tone of his voice was deep terror.

-Yeah, something awful, I know ... We'll talk about it ... while I invite you to eat .. But now .. I ..- He circled her waist dedicating the best smile-. go to buy clothes .. Pay me. We can not come in any site .. so do you have time? .- Asked eager to know the answer.

Heather looked at those dark eyes and noticed that was lost on them. It felt good to him. Also do not know why but he looked different, more sure of himself, calmer.

-I have all the time in the world ...- whispered in his ear,

The two smiled and embraced went into the crowded streets of Manhathan.

* * *

When Vincent left the hall he found Cat walk up and down without stopping. I was talking to someone on the phone. Nothing else will see Vincent Dana was vocalized. Vin nodded and one of the black bags they had brought from their old house was the bathroom.

Cat stopped moving and rested his free arm on hip, listening to Dana across online.

- Am I saying that you do not think suicide .- asked to the FBI agent

-I'm almost convinced he replied ..- know, it's difficult to believe that I do not believe the official coroner's case, but it is .. I do not think so.

Cat breathe deeply.

-Do you think it has been the people I've been working all this time?

-Yeah ... Remember what I told us. He said what he had down there was the horror ...

If that warned me not to go near tuneles.- reminded me of those desperate face Sam when they spoke of it.

- And what are you doing right? .- asked Dana visibly interested.

Cat takes to answer.

-No ... At least for now ...- bit her lip, had to change the subject, not wanting lie her- what you gonna do now with Sam? .. Like are you going to prove that he killed?

-'I'm going to take Washington .. I moved all the threads that I could and I managed to leave me now leading a research .. I have told that there is a reasonable doubt to find another forensic ..

-Which one? .- Cat asked intrigued.

She laughed the other side.

-I Said That ...

Cat could not help but smile.

'-I see you're on ..

-If a few .. Let's say my family is closely related to the FBI should have long years..many favors ..

-Well .. I'm glad we'll keep you informed?

-Sure .. this interests you also to you ... Ah! Another thing ...- Cat noticed that she grabbed air before continuing talking- I heard that your father has escaped the hospital ...- stopped talking for about seconds.- .. Cat, he and I met a long time ago and I know, you have to not worry about, has resources.

Waited a moment to see if Cat said something, but he did as he continued.

-Hes was my partner, my friend, my ...

-My... Dana, what else?

-... Was for a short time .. We leave before things get us out of the hands.¿Why do you think I've spent all this? .. Because Bob was the one who told me about the gem . The reason we broke up as a couple at work and in life, was his reluctance to tell the truth about this whole thing ... ever told me that was what we were really looking for ... and their plans do not include me

Cat sat on the couch was not prepared for this.

-Dana, wait a minute I'm trying to take.

-Cat .. I know, I had to have told you before .. But you were very angry with your father for what he had done. I knew nothing, believe me, was that all this had to do with the special characteristics of Vincent.

Cat leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.

Dana continued.

-One thing is clear to me ... your father has always been pretty devious in their methods, but he loves you and would do whatever it took to see you , you have many things to learn from the past in your family .. I only crumbs, which he gave me to keep me entertained. Trust me it is very important to you and to solve this.

Cat seemed to think a moment on the other side of the line. He finally replied.

-I will ... I have nothing to lose ...

-I'm glad .. Sorry Cat, I have to go, my plane leaves soon. I have to reach Washington before it reaches the body of Sam ..

Cat nodded.

Do not worry .. Take care of yourself .. And do not forget to call me as soon as you know something more, right?

'All right, Cat .. Bye.

Bye Dana.

She hung up and left the phone on the couch, as he threw her head back and closed her eyes.

Vincent left the bathroom at the time. He stood behind the couch. He started massaging the shoulders of Cat.

-We've been here two hours and you're tense.- gestured as he moved his fingers along her trapeze of his girl.

-Have you heard the conversation?

-Yes .. Your world is full of surprises ..- said smiling ..

She got up like a spring.

-Excuse me, but did not see the humor ...- looked very seriusly.- sometimes I get the feeling that everyone lies to me or just tell me half of what they know. Most of the time the excuse is that it is to protect but..no, is to protect them from me .. From my reaction..¡I'm tired!

She returned to sit.

-Cat, Dana did the logical to .. You do not bring any good to your father .. When I had just met him in jail ... I think I did the right thing.

She looked sullen.

-Vincent promise me you'll never lie .. The truth, however much it hurts ..

He quickly realized that he meant seriously. He raised his right hand as if to swear.

-'I give you my word ..

Cat watched him for a while.

'-All right .. I think ..

Vincent took a deep breath and changed the subject:

-I've called Jt .. I think it would be nice to invite him to lunch and Tess. They have done everything to help us.

Cat nodded.

-You've got good reason ... what did he say?

-That come, but they choose the restaurant .. Well rather, Jt choose the restaurant. He has a crush on a Greek ... He says we have to try the moussaka ...- was telling him the conversation he had had with his friend.-Ok, Ms. Keller? ... Are we going to make do?

-Yes...

Vincent offered his hand and she took it. Together they went to their bedroom.

* * *

Jt called Tess nothing but hang with Vincent. He picked up the phone right away.

-Tell me...

Tess always straightforward.

-The big boy and his new esposa..just back from their honeymoon.

Tess was glad, I began to really miss her friend.

-jt ,, I think we can not tell them anything about what we have been investigando..quiero these sure we have all the data ..

Direct in every way ..

-I'm glad to hear you sighing ...- he told ...- and what do you propose?

-Leave him like this ... talk time, Sam, his father, on what you want but do not mention the disappearances.

Jt was not very happy with the arrangement.

-In the end, they found out and I do not know very well.

-And .. But for now .. no..¿ Agree? .- Quieted, to fall back time.- Jt ... I think I have another place to locate a number of disappearances ..

He froze.

-Are you sure? Where ?. ..

-Then I give you more details. But you can see something similar to what Sam there ..

The line was silent.

-Where do you have left? .- he ask Tess saw that he did not speak.

'In the Carpanta .. Resturant greek..

-Give me your address I'll there .. I want to finish to make a few things mas.¿te okay?

Sure .. that if we're meeting at 1:00 pm ..

'All right .. I'll ali at that time ..

After saying goodbye hung.

Tess went to the appointment with the best smile. I did not want to spoil the first days of marriage of his friends. They talked about how well he had passed at the cottage, without going into detail, and future plans tenían..En them was Cat's house.

Jt explained that lawyers had spoken to the owners and that the house was his, just had to sign and pay. He had made an appointment with the bank to discuss a small mortgage that Omani pointing address the costs that would reforms had to be undertaken. Then signed with that, I would go to lawyers, who have authorization to sign anything on behalf of the owners. They would not be present.

Cat was exultant. Rebecca's house was to be his and helplessly Vincent..she approached him and kissed him.

-And we .- said with a huge smile on labios..She turned to look at his friends.- you can not imagine the illusion that makes me ..

He will note much Cat.- told her at her friend .. It was a delight to see her so happy, as he would tell what he had discovered ... could not now ..

Cat continued.

'This very abandoned .. But I know it will be worth the effort to fix it.

Jt nodded.

'I spend a couple of days there, with the key you left me, and I caused a good impression, that if you have plenty of work until Christmas .. Only dusting and kill a variety of bugs.

Vincent looked at them as a glass of wine to his mouth approached.

We accepted help.. all there ... I want to see both ...- he point them.

Everyone smiled.

-Cheers to the future! ...- asked Vincent. He looked and saw his expressions that none had very clear that the future was going to be good if you already ..- our secure future is not easy, but anyway, let's do it ..

And they did ..

They enjoyed the food and company. .jt Had a couple of difficult moments when he almost tells them what Tess was working, but she took care of him kicking ankle paths in the greatest of dissimulation.

Was fired after having a fantastic time. Cat wanted to go home and pack our suitcases had to psych tomorrow had to go to work, and Vincent wanted to go see Dr. Markus, I felt I owed.

They parted at the door of restaurate. Cat with Jt was to go to the bank. It was to be a full day, I had to also go to the view presented to Patrick and his captain.

She and Vincent went to his car and Jt and Tess by her ..

When they arrived Jt Tess grabbed her shoulder.

Why do not you let me tell you the disappearances? You'll have to tell him tomorrow ..

Tess turned about to put the key in the lock ..

-Give them one more day. I had said you,I did not want to, but ... I also want to go to the west by 13th la10th to know if this is related ..

- .. But it annoys me having to hide all this in front of them, the food did not seem fair ...- Jt crossed her arms and stared at her And you want to see if you can-... another dungeon and other tunnels ... right?

Tess nodded.

-I want to see if there is a connection before telling them what has been going on for so long ... I want to have things clear enough before opening the can of worms ... how happy you seen this Cat .. as I will do that today? .. I can not ...- she looked praying that the entendiera..¿do you want to drop you at home ..? . Asked-getting in the car ...

Jt smiled.

-I'm going, where I go ..

He sat beside her and closed the door. Tess looked at him shaking her head.

-No, no, no ... you do not come ..

He became very serious.

-Tess, I will not argue with you ..- Tess said and knew he had nothing more to say. She put the keys in the ignition and started.

* * *

They arrived at the direction of disappearances in the afternoon, yet light enough to. Tess had noted in her book in detail, the circumstances surrounding the disappearance last.

In the 13th to 10th west across the Hudson found another flour .. Another fireplace. The home was a huge brick building. They calculated that the late 50's or early 60 years wore abandoned. Broken glass filled every lllenos painted walls, and had a foul odor of urine in all entry doors. One of them looked a lot like the entrance to the laboratory Riverside Drive.

They circled around the outside of the building which covered more or less 3 blocks of houses.

The last time I saw the missing was right on the corner of Jt and headed toward it.

Just opposite the place was a door to the side of the flour. Tess walked over to her, only to see the door to a lot that did not open.

In a car parked right behind you a phone rang.

- Hello? .- Answered.

-Excuse, Agente Newman?

Mark immediately recognized the voice.

-Yes it's me...

-I'm Catherine Chandler, I'm calling because my mate told me you was looking for me and I've seen your posts.

-Yes .. How are you? Let me first congratulate you on your recent marriage. A quick wedding.

Catherine river to the other side. He had a nice laugh and very contagious

-Oh! Thanks .. And if it was a fit is right, life is short and should be lived.

Mark tries in which it was noticed .

-'In that I agree with . but what I wanted to say is that the view of Patrick Franco will be tomorrow morning. You said me that you wanted to testify on his behalf ..

-'Of course I will, He saved my life.

-Very well .. Then until tomorrow at 11 ..

-Until then ... Goodbye ..- Cat hung.

After hanging up his time, he returned to put the spotlight on Tess and Jt. For some strange reason, Tess was walking away, leaving only Jt, leaning against the wall looking up the flour. Looking for surveillance cameras, perhaps? He pulled out his service weapon not of the glove. Jt did not like to be alone .. The spider could decide to attack.

Was putting the gun back when he noticed Jt moved to the right, something had caught his attention. He started walking and was lost from sight he had no choice but to leave the car you wanted to know where to come. He turned around expecting to see Tess reach but she did not appear .. Where the hell was? ... As had happened Jt left alone there?; certainly did not know who were them ...

He rubbed the nervous face .. could not waste more time had to drive out and follow him.

He opened the door and made it ... I quickly headed to the corner where Jt was gone. That area was a courtyard that formed the central wing of the building and two adjoining buildings that are protruding into the street. In the courtyard there was nobody .. He cursed himself for taking so long to respond, I'd lost. Suddenly he noticed that one of the main building door was open. Jt sure had entered. The spider was hunting and that open door was the bait. This time he dont think and went to it.

He pushed the door and walked slowly wielding the gun. Darkness was received.

* * *

Tess folded corner one second after the door whereby had entered Mark closed.

she had gone to a few factories that were a little further south, it was the only inhabited by, asking had noticed anything unusual in the flour. They had not said anything interesting .. It wore long closed.

Jt had been observing the traffic cameras and security in the area. Since arriving she did not see him, went to the car thinking he would have gone there .. But no, he was not .. He looked around and saw nothing .. Nothing and that moment she realized how lonely it was. The docks were facing south and had only solar uninhabited and empty warehouses. She had a horrible feeling ... She was not 360 º and saw it anywhere ...

-¡Jt! .- Call repeatedly began to despair .. Never had to have been even less .. And had to have come with Jt ..

In a desperate act she pulled out her gun and was trying to open all the doors to the patio. One by one found that all were closed .. As I was reaching for the door I had input Mark, she heard a gunshot. Her heart raced ... "No, no, no" ...

Without hesitation pushed door gave him away. She walked slowly, virtually nothing looked .. A small windows at the top of the walls faintly illuminated certain parts .. The rest was darkness ... She closed his eyes, trying to think clearly .. Only one thing came out .. and went out and took her mobile ..

* * *

-Really Doc. Need you this is just between you and me .. No one else can know.

Markus looked up and nodded.

-Dont worry..all you will take it personally and I will destroy the samples as you finish using them ..

Thank you,.. It is very important that we can find something to help me .. Maybe this time leaving without me .. And now that I have .. .- Catherine put her hands to her face ...-

His mentor gave him an affectionate pat on the back.

Not going to happen .. Maybe we can control, that looked .- left-hand Vincent. with any medication, ansioloticos, muscle relaxants, it is not, something will happen ... we told Tú.- while accompanying the puerta.- you have to do is think of you and "your wife" .. And enjoy ... Vincent enjoys everything you can. I you call within three days and tell you what I found.

Before leaving he shook hands. Vincent shook it hard.

-Thank you, again ... I'll tell my friend who happens tomorrow with all the documentation you have on and my experiments.

The doctor nodded

-Yes .. I come, I will need all you can give me .. Ah! The job offer you still stands, you think ...

Vincent smiled sadly. He's not deemed capable now working again.

They parted. Vincent was down the hall to take the elevator when her cell phone rang.

He picked it up and looked at the caller. It was Tess.

The elevator arrived at that time and entered.

-Tell me, Tess

He heard the heavy breathing of Tess and immediately knew something was terribly wrong

-Vincent urgently need you to come here ..

-Where are you?

Vincent, I think Jt...something is very wrong ...

-What Happens to Jt! .- Began desesperarse..He went out the elevator and went to the street ...-.. to tell me where you are ..

* * *

When he arrived, she was gone. I know I just stood in the yard. Could see that the front door had stood open. He went straight to her. He went, but it was very dark on did not care. He began to crawl ..

His sense could notice the presence of Jt, Tess and two men who could not identify .. walked on the trail of Jt and Tess. His friend had been there watching the place without realizing that you were siguiendo..¡Que hell he was doing!

He continued andando..Podia notice a third person moving in the shadows behind Jt and who followed him ... He could not distinguish the good ... and then noticed tess..Todos way to a hole in the north wall of the nave ... Vincent got there ..

They had removed the bricks with hollow mallet. had long done, but could tell it was back to the construction of the ship. When he entered he found a plot of stairs ..

The low with caution following the trail of all there..He went had gone through a dimly lit room, held his breath, He could not believe what he was seeing. A dozen dungeons were guessed on the walls sizes.. four different for the wall . the imagen that what happen was clearly represented in his mind ..

When Jt came into the room, his pursuer was precipitated on a knife stabbing him in the side ... Vincent saw plenty of blood flowing from the wound. The attacker grabbed a Jt unconscious and was dragged to a cell when a shot rang out ... Vincent turned his head to see who had fired, but it was impossible for the shadows ..had to look in the direction to Jt .. I saw lying on the ground and saw a trail of blood coming through one of the dungeon Suddenly, the pleading voice of Tess woke him ..

-¡Vincent! ..We are Here!

Flickering clearing ..

Right where just "see" the body of Jt .. The saw both. Tess pressed her jacket tightly wound Jt ... Vincent stooped and pushed Tess.

Let me look at it .. I was scared .-, barely breathing and his friend was deathly white ..- Jt! Reacts! Come! .- Yelled hitting him in the face ..

Did you call an ambulance? ..

Tess shook her head .. I was crying.

-Here No cover and did not want to leave him alone ..

Vincent looked .. wanted to scream, to ask what the hell was all that and that Jt had arrived there, an unknown rabies so far was about to make him explode .. But he did not .. I do not let it dominate.

Get out ..¡Rum! .. I'll stay with him .. Run! .. Do not worry you will be fine ...

Tess looked Jt second and ran everything his legs could carry him out of the room.

Vincent felt his pulse and looked at his friend wound. It was a long deep gash on the left side .. urgently needed a hospital ... But I had already come ...

He forced the transformation and grabbed Jt in arms like a feather .. With the speed that gave the beast was out next to Tess in a heartbeat. He left it on the floor .. While returning to normal, again plugging the wound with all his might .. Tess went to the street to wait for the ambulance.

-¡Tess! Called-the vin.- tell when they come to be taken to St. Benjamin ... I'll call my doctor. He wait you...

While one of his huge hands stopped the wound with the other picked up the phone and called Dr. Marcus .. When he picked told him the situation and said Jt would arrive soon.

The sirens were heard as he hung up.

he kept dabbing the wound when male nurses came to him accompanied by Tess.

She was told to step aside and began to do his job. They found his constant. I had stress at soil and slow and weak pulse. He was intubated quickly.

While the professionals did their job I approached Tess Vincent. He looked at her. SHe had a distorted face, she could not take his eyes of Jt. He forced her to turn to him and hugged her tightly.

-Vincent, so sorry .. did not have to have been much less with him ... sorry ...

The grabbed his face with his hands.

-Do not worry .. You do not have to blame for anything, have one who has done that .. And I can assure you will pay for it, if it's the last thing I do.

Tess looked at him and thought I saw a glow amber in the back of his eyes. He could not speak .. The anguish prevented it. He nodded and left embrace again.

When they had brought the ambulance stretcher and carefully placed it on her. Jt at any time opened his eyes, which was very scared to Tess. I was directed to one of them:

-How are he? .- Asked with a heavy heart.

The male nurse replied very seriously:

-He's weak .. The wound is deep and has lost enough blood .. But until you get to the hospital will not know the extent exacto..¿Habian said to take him to St. Benjamin?

Vincent nodded.

-Yes, his Doctor is already waiting.

-Perfecto..puede Join one of you in the ambulance if saying this desean.- and started walking toward her.

Vincent drove up to Tess.

-Go with him .. Give me your car keys, I will follow ..

She ignored him and walked to the ambulance. Before getting turned.

-Call you Cat..

She nodded.

-I'll will.. ¡Go!..

A red sunset was taking over New York when the ambulance doors closed and the lights and sirens came on.

Vincent stood still, looking as leading to his best friend, his brother, to the hospital. In his right hand he held the keys to the car Tess, while the left hand remained tightly closed tried to control the trembling that was growing on it.

* * *

Cat left Vincent at he hospital and she went home, had a great desire to have a look at Rebecca's notebooks. She drove fast, would have liked to sit and read nothing but get the honeymoon, but had not been able to Vincent there. No wanted you he know that the hand tremor she had very worried, because I did not know, but it did.

She parked her car in the garage and hurried up the stairs .. She did not think to take Vincent out too.

She entered the house, tea was prepared and was to take the notebooks that were in the bottom drawer of her bureau.

She could not help take a look at the above and smile, Vincent drawers. She breathed deeply delighted with the emotions She was feeling. She opened the drawer and took. He heard the kettle whistle out of his room and towards the kitchen.

She sat on the couch, put the cup on the table and opened the book ..

_"January 30, 1825_

_Today is my 24th birthday. _

_Father gave me these books for as he, begins to write the story of my life, my feelings, my emotions and the amazing things that go along discovering it. _

_Amazing things. Acknowledge that I have been lucky. I can not think of a life of married women with children have something amazing._

_Luckily I have a family that has been how much of that was not born to it. Besides, I'm too old to find anyone who wants to marry me .. 24 years ... My friends take four years married with one child than another. Sometimes, looking at me with pity and of course, you understand, feel sorry for them because no one wants me .. But have not asked if I want someone who loves me ... No, I want to live .. I want to travel. I want to be free..._

_Along with books, my beloved brothers have given me a magnificent dagger .. Beautiful, sturdy and well balanced. I have indicated as put it in the back of the skirt attached to the bodice, but with easy access. Let us not have to use it._

_Tomorrow I undertake the trip..No makes me too excited to go to Aunt Agatha to Edinburgh, but I have no choice. She will be my refuge if things go wrong. From there ire isla..Padre telegraphed to an acquaintance in Inverness and found me a room at the home of a wealthy widow come down. still do not understand what makes a rich widow in such a remote place .. I guess I'll find out .I have intended to go to the Danish coast .. I do not know if I can but of course I'll try .._

_It is curious to feel a strange mixture of anticipation, joy and fear..Pero I have one thing clear, I'm happy._

_Finish writing for today .. I'm going to bed. "_

Cat finished reading the first seat .. And she could only think that would have fallen well Rebecca.

As I had too much time went straight to the last page of the book. I was looking for something specific.

It found that:

_"October 28, 1827 _

_Father told me when I give these papers I had to write down everything that felt that it was important to me at any given time. _

_Today I felt fully alive as never before had been. Duncan has done me the love. Given my total inexperience in the subject, I can not be objective and say if was good or bad but I have clear is that has been maravilloso..y I discovered something that did not know me. I love him and am tremendously as sensual. The feeling of touching your skin to the touch and mine is something I can not explain in words._

_All senses of my body have awakened from a slumber that lasted all my life, and although I felt pain at first, I can not deny it, everything that has happened since has made me forget. I've done things that even thinking about them now makes me blush ..._

_It is so perfect, live it with someone you like, you will never understand how society I come from makes it almost a sin. If my father and my brothers knew what they just did, my God! No what would I_

_But now I am far away from them and Duncan, undertook to introduce me to someone who showed me how to take precautions. No I have to answer to anyone for my actions .. Only I have to live._

_I want it as I could never love anyone and I do not care, what is or what will be, together we can all .. "_

Cat smiled excited ..

So she felt with Vincent, but unlike Rebecca who wrote that she knew no .. not able to all. She covered her mouth with her hand trying to stop the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

I could not bear a life without Vincent .. I could not live quite understand .. as above Rebecca..y felt she had been killing him ... how could endure such horror and live?

Picked up another volume, as he wiped his face and kept looking. In the end, you found it.

_"22 de abril 1830_

_Today we have been. Duncan and through the city. I love that innocent way he see things. For him, everything is amazing, everything is new. I was sick of London and I was on the island as well discover that he admires this, my city .. But I also know that over time will feel that their place is in Skye ".._

_I want to have an event that took place today. Duncan has had a little accident to get a vase that was going to put in the cupboard of the room. According to him, his left hand began to tremble. Lasted little but completely lost control. _

_The did not care, but I saw something in his eyes that tells me if available._

_The vase broke into pieces, but I do not care, it was a gift from Aunt Agatha .. In the background was a relief out of the way .. Thank you, love. "_

Cat closed her eyes. Another feeling I was satisfied.

Do not know how, but they had to find a cure ... You had to get the beast before they swallow it and she had to kill him.

* * *

He reached his loft when almost dark. He had spent a very entertaining evening with Heather. He had told her what she knew about the indictment of Vincent. What Heather did not realize was that he knew a lot more to it, for the time that her sister had married.

He removed his jacket and placed it on one of the lounge chairs. He got rid of his tie as he went to his bedroom.

Heather was a good girl and did not like anything right Vincent, which made it a great weapon to bring Cat back to where it should be .. With him.

The first days I spend there, locked up, fought with all his might against the effects of the serum.. He knew what happened before and therefore did not want to do it again. He came to ask you to kill him, because he could not live like this again .. But they did not.

Until he came to see him one day with fresh news. He told nothing but get. Cat had married in a simple ceremony, with Vincent.

Hearing this, something inside him broke. Where there had hitherto struggle, now there was only anger and pain. A pain that gripped his heart and squeezed it slowly. He decided in a split second if she wanted that ... that would ..

He opened a drawer of his dresser to leave the tie and incidentally, he take a briefcase on Sam, vials were still ... He removed his shirt and laid it on the bed.

Since the side effects were gone felt famously, more powerful, more controlled, was much more rapid and clear mind. He had been promised that he could control the beast and so it had been.

A single thought invaded his mind since he has gone..come back with her. No matter that she had married Vincent eventually fall .. would commit a mistake and he would be there.

He went to the bathroom. He pulled a small box from his pants pocket and placed it on the ledge of the sink. Side effects were gone .. All but one .. One that stay looked in the mirror and carefully colored contact lenses are removed. He leave them in the box and put it back in his pocket. I needed to remove them from time otherwise he dried his eyes too.

He turned to look in the mirror to discover that a version of himself with eyes the color of amber, returned his gaze. It was worth it, nothing was comparable with the power he felt now.

It was made the bed and lay down without undressing .. I had been all day with sore eyes and needed a minimum of rest. Had dinner with their new partners. Hoping to be well by then.

Nothing more lie fell asleep and dreamed .. With Catherine.

.

To be continued ... ..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Tess got out of the ambulance as they opened the doors. Jt was in a coma during the trip due to heavy blood loss he had suffered. Four members of the hospital medical staff were waiting for them. They went for the stretcher as the vehicle down.

One of them was a tall, thin, gray beard bouncing up and and expertise man. He speak with nurses asking travel details and they confirmed that was getting worse and worse. They came speeding through the emergency room, he ordered him thrown in the box number 3 and they were preparing an operating room immediately.

Tess followed desperate. Had been the worst 7 minutes of your life. She stood looking through the glass door of the box, as they cut off his shirt and began to clean the wound. Another team member first thing he did was entubarle. He noted that most staff came from nearby pits.

The man with the gray beard looked like the head was placed next to the wound and carefully observed, then jumped from gloved fingers inside. Tess's hand went to her mouth. Fit almost whole. Two nurses arrived with bags of blood that hung from one of the hangers, were immediately hooked to the arm

Suddenly, everyone stopped listening to what the head told them, and after that, she saw that they was going yo her. Were taking him.

She pulled away just in time. The doors opened.

They came out with the stretcher and went quickly toward the elevators. Tess made a move to go after them but a voice calling her back stopped her. She turned.

-Tess, right? - the medical team leader was addressing her.

She nodded.

-I'm Dr. Paul Marcus, a friend of Vincent. He called me and has put me on notice .., - he held out his hand. Tess took it. .- .. Not gonna fool is a very ugly wound. The knife has penetrated directly below the ribs, ruptured spleen has. But we do not know yet if anything else .. the lung may also be touched and even the pancreas ... .- he looked at her-. that would be the worst option .. .- taking air and grinned-. but will wait ... .- grabbed her shoulders gently-. Notice that .. It is a strong man .. and I swear that we will do everything we can and more .. Tell Vincent I'll be operating it in the operating room number 5, tell him up ... right? ... Tess nodded. Sit down and think you are in good hands.

He gave her a comforting squeeze on the shoulders and made to walk according to the stretcher. Tess stood alone just in front of the reception. The nurse who was there, watched a moment.

She has a waiting room just two doors to the left .. There is a coffee machine .. take one to rest a little.- told her with empathy.

Tess gave him a grateful smile.

She headed there. It was a square living room painted in peach with twenty chairs against the wall. In one corner was a table. There was no one.

Black coffee was brought and sat in a chair next to the table ... took two sips of coffee .. and she had to give up . She could no longer stand it anymore, put her hands to her face began to mourn inconsolably.

* * *

Catherine was showered was when his phone rang. I came out of the bath, put a towel around his body and went to the salon to get it. She'd left on the kitchen counter. Look who it was. Vincent. She picked.

Vincent, You've taken out of the shower .. something wrong? I waited a while ..

On the other side she heard nothing.

-Vincent you there? ...- Was beginning to worry.

-Yeah, I'm the hospital-. - Catherine noticed right away that something had happened ..-

What happened? -.- she ask.

Vincent cleared his throat before speaking.

-Still do not know why, but .. Jt's hurt. the hospital-.

What? .- Could not believe it .. She began to pace the room. .-How?

Tess called me and asked me to come to the 10th with the West 13Th. Catherine there is a factory, exactly like there, where is the Sam's laboratory. A brick fireplace.

Cat put her hand on her mouth.

-And what the hell to Jt's there? ..

Vincent did not answer.

-He was with Tess .. Catherine .. nothing more ... I'm now coming to St. Benjamin .. I called Dr. Marcus and the ambulance has brought him here .. Come as you can ..

She stood listening. The voice of Vincent indicated that the thing was serious.

-¿Is he so bad ?

-Yes .. has lost a lot of blood. I leave, will go into the hospital-. Ah! Bring me the gem, is in the top dresser drawer in my toiletry bag.

-'All right, the ..Vincent'll take, I'll be there right away ..

She hung up went to her bedroom. She opened the drawer and immediately saw your toiletry bag of her husband. She opened it and took out the pendant.

She left him on the bed and began to dress.

She was too shocked to think about how all this had happened.

What was clear was that her life would be like as long as I had assumed. Fate had given them five days absolute bliss and had taken advantage. That was important.

Some tight black jeans, a blue blouse and boots stood. Pendant with gem got in one of his pockets. She grabbed the gun and badge, too.

Five minutes later she was the wheel of her blue Ford Mustang toward to St. Benjamin.

* * *

Vincent ran out of parking. He had just left the car's Tess, and was desperate to know news Jt; it had also started to rain.

He had just called Cat, to tell him and tell him to come, but the fundamental reason had been asked to bring the gem. This time the shaking had lasted more than a minute. It could be caused by the situation he was but was not sure .. I needed something to give him security.

When he entered the hospital he went straight to information.

'Please, would you know what happened with Jt Forbes ?. Has come a ambulancia.- asked to the nurse who was there.

The nurse looked up and down, over her horn-rimmed glasses before answering.

-Mr Forbes is in surgery right now ... .There a lady who came with him in the waiting room ..- noted second door on the left.

Vincent thanked him as he started heading there. When he entered, he found Tess just sitting in a chair covering her face with her hands. Luckily it was a quiet night, did not want to have people around. He realized that he recognized often in vain had not been much in the news lately.

-Tess ... .- addressed her, bent down and put his hands on the knees her.- .. Come on ... They will do what they can ... you'll see.

She removed her hands from her face and looked at him with eyes full of tears.

-He went into a coma in the ambulance ... - ducked Head. .. Vincent, this is all my fault ... .- negándose.- she shook her head ... I did not throw yourself into this so soon and let him come with me. I not only had to have left him.- she broke to mourn ...- other time-. Vincent .. I'm so sorry.

He only command silence, sat down beside her and hugged her as hard as he could.

Shhh! ... Quiet ...- stroked her hair as she vented on her shoulder-. You're not to blame for anything ... has the bastard son of a bitch He have done that ..- Tess did not see it but as Vincent said that his eyes turned yellow. He retired a bit of it, closing his eyes, hoping to calm.

Catherine found them so when it arrived. Her whole body shuddered thinking that the worst was over ...

-My God! Do not tell me that ...

Vincent did not let her finish.

-No ... do not know anything ...

Tess let go Vincent and looked at her friend.

They have risen to the operating room .. .- turned to Vincent ..- Dr. Marcus, your friend, has said it would operate, has shattered spleen and possibly a punctured lung .. had to check if had affected pancreas ... - closed her eyes as she continued .Cat sat beside her ..- .. the doctor put his fingers into the wound ... -. tears rolled down her cheeks unchecked ..

Cat rubbed her back.

-And see how everything works out ..

Tess turned to Vincent.

-By the way, you said that you upload to room No. 5 .. We are operating there .. I think he wants you to help him ..

Vincent looked at her seriously. He was not able to do it, but then, something began to pull it .. The memories of his life as a doctor were crowding in his memory suddenly. Endless guards, emergency operations, patients who died, patients living .. everything went through his mind in a split second ..

He kissed her on the forehead , he got up and walked to Cat. She also stood up. She stroked his face. He looked so sad.

-Vincent ..

-Stay with her.- kissed her mouth, slowly, deep tenderness-. I have to climb to the OR ... you brought the pendant? ..

-Yes ..- took him out of her pants pocket and gave it. Vincent grabbed and squeezed tightly.

-Did you notice the tremors again, right?

He nodded.

-Now it does not matter .. I will go down with good news ... sure - he kissed her

She looked at him with eyes full of tears.

-l Know ...

She saw him go and sat down next to her friend. Tess looked at her.

-Cat ... I said ...- began llorar.- needed space .. did not want to feel dominated.-Her face covered with her hands. God, Cat !. I said I was not used to a relationship like this ... it was normal .. and it scared me ...- -... stopped for breath -. and he told me he would give me all the space in the world. ., but he wanted to see me every day .-crying was uncontrolled ...- ..- Cat .. is .. almost ... He could die ... Cat .. and I can only think .. that .. .. that ... .- ...- hugged her friend .. I can only think that I love him alive Cat..y want to tell him ... tell him I want a normal relationship with him more than anything in life .

Tess collapsed in her arms. Cat hugged her all the time it took. She needed it too ... tears streaming down her cheeks as by Tess.

* * *

A few minutes later two uniformed policemen entered the room. They went directly to them. One could see that the body was possibly veteran nearing retirement and the other would have more or less the same age as them.

-Excuse me the bother but have been informed that a man has been stabbed .. Emergency services are required to tell us ..

Cat got up immediately pulling out his pocket plate. Tess did the same after drying the tears from his eyes.

-Oh agents! .. Do not bother. This is our case. We are the Vargas detective. Drew. Tess, who looked very serene incredibly .- .. and the detective Chandler of 125.

-Not had told us anything.. -The youngest police did not look convinced.

Cat approached him.

-It's a case where we have been working a long time .. unfortunately we have not got time to avoid this attack. It would be a shame that so many months of work down the toilet right now .. Anyway you can call out Captain Ward tomorrow morning .. He will give you all the details. And now if you'll excuse us we have to continue our role -.

Veteran teammate approached and grabbed his shoulder.

-Let's get out Daniel! .. You know not to get into research fellow -. He went to them-. Continue with what they were doing. In the morning call to 125 to make sure everything is in order.

Cat said goodbye with a smile.

-Very well .. having a good night.

When they left the room both took a deep breath and sat down.

-Will ya gonna tell all? ...- Cat asked his partner-. Tomorrow we go to see the Captain and I hope that the story deserves -.

Tess sighed.

-Yeah ... Cat ..- Tess looked with concern -... But you will not like anything ..

With grief and pain of not knowing anything about Jt -. Tess began to narrate facts as they had happened. She owed it to her friend.

* * *

The OR 5 was one of the two having the hospital, in which operations could be observed. They were used by trainees or by the same doctors to discuss including certain technical and observe carefully.

It had a high ceiling double the regular rooms which had allowed them to place halfway up a small glass sitting facing right above the operating table. It had a direct line to the operating room and small monitors connected to cameras that allow the correct observation.

Vincent remembered that room and went there. When he arrived I was limited to approach the glass. of Jt saw on the operating table. It He was sedated. There were 4 people with the D. Marcus.

Vincent took the microphone and spoke:

Doctor, I'm Vincent ... How is he? .- Everyone looked up at him.

The alluded looked at him.

-He's stabilized .. but you should come down here and join us .. I know perfectly well that has already been done before.

He shook his head.

-I do not think being able ...- he still apologized.

-Then look and remember ... .- told the doctor and rang order.

-I will ...

The doctor indicated that he would notice the abdomen of Jt.

-Look well, we opened a little more the wound .. Just a little more to see well that is what is damaged ..

Vincent sat on a chair, took off his leather jacket and concentrated on the screen, alternating light looks through the glass.

-The spleen is torn. I'll proceed to remove it carefully ... We do not know yet whether it has affected the lungs and pancreas. Vincent .. You remember that that was the biggest problem of the spleen? ..

He put his hand to his mouth and try the memories return.

And they did.

- ... It's a tremendous body tilted .. The great loss of blood ..

Dr. Markus looked at him and nodded briefly. Vincent thought he saw a hint of a smile in his eyes.

-Very well, Vincent .. the doctor is still there ... Exactly, so the bleeding has been so high .. .- put his hands through the opening in the belly of of Jt and a small mass sack full of blood left in a tray ... - OK, a thing done ... Now I will check where else is hurt. Audrey aspires please do not see anything ..- His helper apply a small surgical aspirator and limpia.- leave the area .. I see nothing in the lung .. okay ...- Kept watching. Vincent breathed hardly listening to what the doctor was saying .. the life of his best friend was at stake.

The surgeon continued to explore.

-The stomach has a small incision ..- looked very small Vincent.-. Work it out now ... .Oscar, do you you say how you stress ?.

The alluded responded immediately.

-10 / 6, remains constant.

-Perfect ... I begin to stitch the wound of the stomach. It took a couple of minutes ..

Vincent watched intently from above. Suddenly his mind was filled with images, moments like this but he had lived. He put his hands to his eyes trying to control the chaos that was his brain at the time. He could hear perfectly, as nurses called him, as he himself commented and other medical diagnoses as well, in the same room, had made and helped make all types of operations.

He quickly rose from his chair trying to calm down. He was afraid that his left hand began to shake again. He closed his fist and turned his attention to what was going down.

-Vincent .. The wound is closed .. and now we will see how the pancreas .. I made a small test before and seemed fine .. but now we entirely sure ... I will have a huge scar your friend ..

Vincent hope that the doctor could say with growing fear. The pancreas was untouchable, minor problem could be fatal.

He doctor looked up.

-It's clean ... Perfect ..The knife he made a smashing good but at least the damage is not as bad as we feared.

Vincent breathed.

-That if .. lost a lot of blood. We are getting all that we can but we have to see how it evolves. Now let's close ..

Vin sat back covering his face with his hands. He could not help the tears from falling down him cheeks. He could not imagine being without Jt ..

He still had gaps in their remember ... Many gaps. But recent months had always been with him .. Even when he did not want it to be. He smiled just remember .. and he had shown how much he cared.

When he told that it was he who pointed him to test Muirfield, had an initial impulse in the it would have killed him right there, but then realized that he had done with the sole idea that he would survive, that he would come back to his. He never had the fault that things were not what they seemed.

It was more than a friend. Jt, Tess and Catherine were all the family he tenía..y was all he needed.

-We're finished, Vincent .. Remember that happens a person without a spleen? ..- He asked as he was removing the gloves and mask.

He smiled and nodded.

- It becomes prone to infection .. should strengthen their vaccinations and may need preventive antibiotics consumption.

-Very well, Doctor .. your friend is going to be a while watching .. hope you'll change out ..

Vincent saw out of the operating room. He gave one last look at Jt who was still at the table staffed by nurses operations. "You will come out of this, you can not leave me alone," thought and a smile played on his lips. He put on his jacket and headed for the door.

* * *

You say it does not you know how this Jt? -

Mark looked at his father sourly.

-When I saw that, after stabbing began dragging did not think twice and shoot ..- his expression of concern. Just when I climbed into the car I saw Vincent is there, appeared from nowhere .. The normal thing is that he have attempted to trace me..

His father took a deep breath.

-Anyway, you did the right thing ... otherwise would have disappeared like the others. In addition, Vincent can not track you beyond the car .. I said it was a good idea you had a, close. Is more, you should have taken her up. ...

Mark nodded.

-I -Never think I will be missing ...

-When you're with Vincent is there, can so ...

They were in the backyard of his house. It was full of trees and other vegetation. It was impossible for anyone to see Bob.

Since he had escaped from the hospital it had an arrest warrant on him, but considering he was a former FBI agent was all done with the utmost discretion. Nothing in the news. All from within and inside was Mark.

His son went on to tell what had happened.

-As you see, have discovered the connection between the two places .- were walking slowly by. They were close to 11 pm and it was starting to rain but did not seem to mind, they liked the smell of damp and wet liked. Mark put his hands in the pockets of his jeans, upon arriving home had changed, for some reason needed to feel comfortable-. Long ago I was not one of them .. papa is hard to know what they are doing and to just watch them .. can only kill what little we know coming out of their labs, but can not prevent people suffer. And it has suffered so much.

Bob glanced at his son. Each time was more like him physically, but Mark had better heart. He cared increasingly less suffering and more results.

-We Can not stop people suffer, Mark, and we can not fight openly against them ... They are too powerful ... For now we have to limit ourselves to watch them and wait who commit a mistake, one that allows us to end what take many years doing ... that's what Kevin there and those he is recruiting for the cause. Not everyone approves what happens ... the means to the ends.

-Do you think I will get him to change sides?

Bob sighed.

-Maybe .. Have a great dependency problem, but my daughter loved. What I do know is that something I can never do harm her .. But I do not know to Vincent ... Not in vain is there because of their relationship to my daughter and the beast ...

Mark paused for a moment and looked at the light that illuminated the Empire State.

-I'm sure Vincent is there, somehow will know it was I who saved his friend ...- could not stop thinking about it.

Bob grabbed his shoulder.

-If that happens we'll see how we react ... For the moment I have to pay a visit to my daughter one of these nights ...

Mark smiled.

- Do you miss her?

-Yes .. It's partly that .. I want to see how it goes .. It is also because she's about to buy the house opposite .. Let's be neighbors ..

Mark looked over at Rebecca's house. It did not look good but I knew it was there.

-When going to tell her everything?

His father looked into his eyes. His very eyes.

Learned a long time ago that things happen exactly when they need to happen. Neither before nor after ... By which I shall wait until that time comes ... .-he said and began to push him toward the house. Tomorrow when you see it in the view of Mr. Franco does not tell you anything .. You acts naturally ... And if Vincent is there, equal. Long ago you know how to lie without getting caught. And grab it! ...

Mark's lips curled into a wry smile.

I've learned from the best.

-Thanks, but I can assure you that there are better than me ... and now, let's go inside .. I think we are too wet and I want a whiskey.

* * *

Before arriving in the waiting room, and Vincent could hear Catherine. She was angry.

-Tess ... I'm not angry ..

Vincent raised an eyebrow when he heard him .. Do not believe either her.

-Merely, I'm tired of everyone trying to protect me from the truth. Look, ust before eating you I talked to Dana .. Sam's body is carried to Washington because she has doubts about his death .. Well, you told me ... was altering .- just thinking, I stop talking only gestured.

What do you said her?- she asked her concerned friend.

-Well, she and my father, Bob ..- cleared her voice. They were together a few years ago. He it was who put the story of the gem and Rebecca, in the way of Dana. So you see, its methods and purposes were different in this respect and left.

-'And also silent? .- she asked knowing the answer. Tess is now understood why so angry She was sick of everyone thinking that hiding things could not stand. It made her feel weak.

-And the excuse was that she wanted to hurt me .. Like you ..- Cat realized that the eyes of her companion were refilled with tears ..- not blame you for what happened to Jt the is the bastard son of a bitch who stuck the knife, but you had to have told me all about food .. probably would have left the four ..

Tess nodded.

-But saw you as well as excited about this new life with Vincent that ... could not spoil it ..

Vincent was about to enter the room to give them the good news and wait to be told that it had just happened, when he heard again the voice of Cat.

-Yes it's true ... I'm thrilled .. But I also know that my life will never be easy because Vincent is what it is and has a knack for attracting the danger .. but I have accepted it. I will not mourn the corners and shouting .. No .. Our life is like and we will defend tooth and nail before anyone separate us again.

He smiled when he heard his wife say that. She was very much in agreement with her. After hearing that, he decided it was time to show up and to tell them how the operation had gone.

-I Like very much what I just heard ... - said as he entered.

The two women walked toward him. he looked at him with a heavy heart.

Vincent took a deep breath before speaking.

-He's out of danger ...

The two hugged him tightly. He stilled each grabbing one of his powerful arms.

-The wound was deep and ugly .. very ugly but luckily has not affected more than the spleen .. well also had a small cut on the stomach .., .- he and Cat were released ..

-So ... - he was the first to ask-. Is he okay ..-.?

-In principle, yes .. but he has lost a lot of blood .. Tonight is very important .. they will leave him the ICU isolated because they want to prevent infection.

-Very well .. I stay ... - he said and done walking.

Cat stopped her and looked very serious.

-Tess got to come with me to the police station tomorrow .. have a lot to do ... You better get some rest.

She shrugged. It was thought for a moment.

-All right .. But I want to go see him. ¿.ok?

Vincent nodded.

-You'll go .. I'll stay with him tonight .. I had thought stop by where he has been stabbed because, when I tracked you ..- he looked her, as he spoke-. I have seen many things I want to investigate it .. .- Cat looked back at Cat and then bowed his head .- but now, I think I have to stay until he wakes up. I think I owe ...

Cat approached him, stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the lips.

Shall count off me, what happened in the operating room?

He nodded, hugging her.

-Yes .. Of course ... and you ..And you .-he turned to Tess.- you will tell me how we got here. By the way, Tess ..- reached into the pocket of his jacket and took keys ..- take. It's parked in the lot.

Tess nodded, took them and she keep them.

Cat turned to him.

-I'll tell you everything. It is related to Sam's lab, and the disappearance many years ... - a wry smile spread across his face-.. ... and we're back, could not last long.

He nodded and kissed her again.

They went straight to the ICU. They saw through a glass still unconscious. They had taken the tubes and apparently was well too.. Tess could not hold back tears. Cat grabbed her waist.

-It's late Tess, Vincent remains, let's go ... would you like to stay with me? Heather's room is empty ..- a shadow of pain showed in her face-.. you can sleep there if you fancy today too..

Her friend nodded.

- I'll take a shower and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow ... checked her watch too.. .- good today, we have to go to the police station soon to tell everything to the Captain too..

Vincent stopped looking at Jt and turned to them.

'Did you shall count?

-Yes, police officers have been ... When someone calls an ambulance come to investigate .. I have told you that was our case and sure to call 125 to ensure ..- told Cat.

-As I've seen, there is much to investigate. Go away to rest..

Tess gave her a hug and Catherine kissed him.

-I love you.- said him-. care of him.

-I love you too..

He watched how they were going away until they disappeared around a corner of the hall, then he went to one of the ICU nurses and said that Dr Marcus had given permission for him to stay with his friend. She nodded reviewing this written note was left.

-You'll have to wear a gown, pants and mask ... do not want to enter anything unusual.

-All right..

The nurse gave him everything, he put it on and then opened the door to let him pass. She checked the monitors and withdrew.

Vincent sat on the only chair available, and was for a while, watching his friend breathed.

Gradually the dream took hold of him and after a while, he fell asleep.

"Two young about 17 years, resting, sitting on the front steps of a two-storey house in had just play a game of basketball with other kids in the neighborhood and they were tired, thirsty and sweaty.

One, was dark, pale, smooth skin, ravishing smile, slim, athletic and reasonably tall for his age .

The other was different, lighter hair and curly beard emerging and uncontrolled, serious face, glasses, slightly exceeded weight, anything athletic and yes, taller than his friend.

No couple, more disparate friends around. Unlikely pair, but inseparable friends.

And that's what they were Jt Forbes and Vincent Keller, Jt friends; friends since they were 4 years and Jt parents just moved to the house next to Keller.

-¿Well, do you have decided, if you go up to get a drink? .- Asked Jt, non-athletic, to Vincent, athletic.

-Okay, .. agree .. I'll ask mom a couple of lemonades .. .- looked at his friend .- but I will not ask anything to eat .. will have to wait dinner.

Jt turned red.

-God, Vincent .. need to eat ... just working out .. have mercy.

-I'm going to get something to drink .. you've gobbled a sandwich ago ..- looked his watch less than an hour .. just after finishing the game .. you can not be hungry again ... Your mother would kill me if learns that I have given something to eat ..

Jt bowed his head.

You don't talk to my mother. It's sad enough that made you responsible for exercise every day, like to you to take you over the food to control me. You're my friend. ...

-'I told you no ...

Vincent opened the door and entered the house calling his mother. He found her in the kitchen with two glasses of iced lemonade in hand. Ms.. Keller, was a beautiful woman of about 45, brunette, with the eyes of Vincent, bouncing joy from every pore of her body. Vinny adored her.

-¿Do you want something from snack? .-she asked her young son.

-Not ..- ..- answered he categorical no, mom and you know why ..

Meanwhile, Jt was alone with staring into the house opposite ... were the last days of vacation, the beginning of the course was near.

The doctor had told him he had to lose at least 10 kilos .. But how does he was going to do having to go to class with him that made him nervous that ?. .the classes, the guys that made his life miserable, girls .. Girls! ... Luckily, he had a Vincent ..

Often wondered why he was still his friend. It was the most popular school. The Kellers were an institution in the neighborhood .. Family respected and admired firefighters. And he was smart and handsome ... Jt was smart, more than Vincent, but not handsome and girls preferred the latter .. Without a doubt.

Suddenly something caught his attention. A car had stopped at the former home of the Preston. A family car. A woman of about 40 years under the vehicle, followed by a man of similar age .. But what really caught his attention was the girl who came out of the back seat. A gorgeous, almost the same age, redhead ... redhead, tall and with a body of scandal .. -she stare at him and smiling waved him .. Then the whole family went into the house. Jt knew he was in love

-¡Jt .. You hear me !?

At that moment he realized that his friend had returned and was seated beside her, with two lemonades frozen in the hands.

-¡Jt Reacts! .- Shouted.

-Forgive ..- glasses placed well, it slipped from the sweat-. Vincent, I just saw an angel ... .- told his friend hallucinated taking his glass.

Vincent looked at him suspiciously.

-Where?

They've just come into the house of the Preston ..- looked over .- .. they had to buy ... There is a girl .. Vin ... beautiful redhead, tall, spectacular ... You have to to see her.-.- The his face did not let doubts Vincent, the redhead had caused a deep impression. He burst out laughing.

'You know me, I really do not go for redheads. I prefer the long brown hair ... .- looked thoughtful for a moment. It is more .. I recently dreamed of a .. A bit heavy .. She was determined to protect .. a strange dream itself was gorgeous ..

Jt watch him for a while, saying nothing. No case made him too.

-She going to like you, I know ..but, I've seen before, right?

Vincent took a sip of her lemonade.

-All yours ..

Jt shook his head.

-¡ Who am I kidding! ... When you, see you, I disappear the I have nothing to do with you .. I would have to take an ugly friend .. at least gain in comparison ..

Vincent laughed.

Do not tell tonterías.- put his arm around her the and I that? I would be alone ..

-You've got all the equipment .. medium school .. male and female the

Vincent looked at very seriously.

-JT .. I have said many times that you are my friend the we know of life and I don't change for any of them. You know I'm not very outgoing .. With having you, is more than enough ... Besides .. who would do to me the chemistry problems ..?

Jt nodded, he was right, Vincent was denied for chemistry.

They both smiled and turned to look ahead, enjoying lemonade and perfect summer evening, the kind that you can only enjoy when you're a teenager and neither the problems nor the time there. No need say no more.

A little later. Two young men came, chatting, two guys from the stairs ..

-What are you doing out here?

Vincent replied.

-Rest .. It is great.

One look at funny Jt ..

-JT .. How about a nice turkey sandwich with avocado?

The alluded are automatically up the stairs.

'- It be great ..

Vincent shook his head.

-I promised to his mother ...

The oldest of them came over and whispered in her ear.

- He promised her, Vinny, I don't .. and you'll killing from hunger ..

Jt went home not without telling his friend with a huge smile.

-Right now, I like your brothers more than you ...

Vincent nodded

'- I imagine ..

-Are you going to enter? .- Asked Jt.

-No, I'll stay a little longer .. Then I go ..

-All right .. - and Jt was lost inside the Keller's house .

Vincent stood there, alone, cursing his brethren, when suddenly he saw her leave. Jt was right .. it was beautiful ..

She saw him and waved. Without he doing anything that crossed the street and approached. The more I saw her, it seemed to prettier. And as she stood at his side, he was literally ice to see her eyes .. The bluest eyes I had ever seen ..

-Hi! My name is Alex Salter and I'm your new neighbor ..

And then Vincent realized that his tastes had changed ... and Jt would be angry, and much, when he would found out.

With that, he left his glass of lemonade on the step, I stood up and introduced himself. "

The images are followed by the subconscious of Vincent as he moved fidgets in an chair in the room. They stopped ...

-Jt was returning to his apartment late at night. Since from Vincent's parents had told him that his son had death in Afghanistan was totally focused on his work as a researcher at the university,.. Did not want to go home.

He had shared that apartment with his best friend for over 8 years. Still had all his things there. His room was the same as he had left it the day he left ..

Never had to enlist him .. It was left unconscious and terribly wrong decision. He thought for a moment the parents of Vincent .. Fate is so cruel sometimes ...

At that time, he heard footsteps behind him. He was surprised because at that time there used to be no one on the street. He turned to see who was coming. But I did not see anyone.

He walked accelerating the pace slightly remained little more than two blocks to get home. Suddenly, someone grabbed his jacket from behind, put his hand in his mouth and pulled into an alley. Jt tried to pull away but he could not even move who had grabbed a lot of strength.

They stopped in the shadows. Jt could not breathe.

-Not you move ... I want you to slowly turn your back right?

The voice of her assailant chilled him. He knew he knew perfectly. As he let go turned.

-¿Vincent, It's you? .- He could not believe it. The shadows did not stop to see the hooded person in front.

He did not answer just stood still. Jt was approaching him slowly.

-I know you ... but it is impossible.

-Not come any closer please ... Not sure ... .- removed his hood and slowly approached the light cast by a streetlamp.

When Jt saw him I could not believe. Spontaneously began to mourn and was hugging him. His friend got just as excited.

-'I can not believe ... .¡you are alive! ..

They stayed for a while.

-Why we have been told that you have died? ..-asked Jt when they separated.

The expression of his friend was a mixture of fear and sadness.

-Because I'm dead .. No one should know that I survived ..

I do not understand anything Vincent. What have you survived?

-To the killing of all those who subjected us to the experiments ..- shook his head before continuing talking-. You dont know what I've been through to get here today.

Jt stared into the lamplight. Vinny was the same as always but with a large scar on the right side of his face. He was thinner. His appearance indicated that not long ago was given a good shower. But the most important change saw it in his eyes.

He took his shoulder and he did walk him.

-Come to the apartment. You will shower and tell me what happened ..

Vincent turned away and went into hiding in the shadows.

-JT, I'll put you in danger ... I don't know ... You can not understand ... I don't know why I came.I think I'd better go... - stood the hood and started to walk away. Jt realized wearing a dirty backpack on his back. He was immediately behind him.

He returned to grab and Vincent stood. He stood in front of him.

-I've said .. I know nothing about right, but you're my friend, the most important person in my life, my parents behind. I have just how big the problem you have, you're coming with me

Vincent looked at him with tears in my eyes just happened to say ..

-Jt, I'm so tired, so tired of running ... I'm so tired of being alone ..

Jt grab him again shoulders.

-Well, from now ... never return to being alone.

And so it was.

Again carousel pictures will happen in the mind of Vincent. It stopped when he heard a knock.

"He came out of the store and slammed the door. The last serum had tried had not worked.

The tests were done before he took had given him hope that he might be a cure. But he had not been so ... upside down rather anxiety had caused the transformation. Jt had to use darts again.

Leave his friend screaming in the store, saying that he could not go anywhere in these conditions .. but he could not stayhe was too tired of everything, tired of his life too.

It was night, but even so, the neck of the jacket up to keep people from seeing him, and began to walk without a fixed address.

Took more than an hour walking when he saw a woman rushed out of one of the houses in the neighborhood. At first he did not recognize her but stopped when his car to open the door, the light of the street lamp lit entirely. It was Dra. Chandler .. the woman who controlled experiments in Afghanistan, he had saved her life.

Suddenly hope returned. If I could talk to her might know something that could help. He went to the car but did not have time, it seems that the doctor was in a hurry. Vincent stared at the car, having addressed but I could not want to scare her, sure again ..

At that moment, a car that was parked in front of the house started .. Vincent watched the occupants and a strange instinct knew who followed the doctor. He began to follow the well.

It was not hard to keep up both cars and that time no one was watching. He was carried away by the chase.

He was taken to a roadhouse on the outskirts.

He watched as the car of the two men stood and went. He note that there were two women in front of them. The doctor tried to cover a younger ... Suddenly two shots broke the silence. He saw the two impacted on her body ... The younger put her hands to her mouth as he watched the other fell to the ground collapsed. He heard called her mama! .. My God, was her daughter !.

She watched the murderers of his mother with wide eyes of terror still mourn. At that time he saw one of them pointed. She realized and in the blink of an eye, she run into the nearby woods. Vincent came running after them.

When he get to them she was on the floor and they were pointing. The beast launched and destroyed before they do damage.

When will no longer was nothing left of the murderers, he watch her yet become a monster .. She looked so scared ... and then recognized .. she was the girl of his dreams she always tried to protect him, he had dreamed of it many times, even when his life was Alex. He shook his head, trying to think clearly It could not be, she was the daughter of Dra. Chandler .. ( Vincent. !, Vincent)

He looked at her one last time to make sure it was good and their eyes met, (Vincent..Vincent!) ... And at that moment to see her there so helpless and so scared decided that it would be he who would protect her, from now ... and forever.

-¡Vincent!

Someone was calling .. he awoke suddenly when he realized that the voice was not heard in his dream

-Hey! Big boy!, do not tell me you spent the night sleeping in that chair.

Vincent stood up and stretched his arms slightly.

He saw his friend smile at him from the bed. remained in the same position in which he had left, but I was already aware.

-'You've awakened! How are you? I see you great ...

-You are awful in contrast looking like that ..

Vincent realized he was going with the gown, breeches and mask. Laughed grateful that his friend was already aware and eager to make jokes.

-What a shock you gave us .-Said getting slightly serious.

Jt closed his eyes. He tried to sit up but the pain stopped him.

I do not remember much of what happened .. Solo, Tess went to inquire at the nearby local, if he had seen something strange on that ship and I was watching my security cameras in the area - again try to move Vincent but could ..- you mind joining some? .- His friend grabbed the remote control from the bed and lifted slightly.

-So are you okay? .- Again left the knob in the mesilla.- Do you want some water?

Jt nodded. He handed a glass.

The slow and steady drank.

-Suddenly I heard a noise and ship doors opened - he threw his head back and closed his eyes. .. I was stupid, but I went I did not have, but I can no longer change ... I heard noises inside and started walking toward ellos..last thing I remember is down stairs and find myself in a room surrounded by cells and think .. what the hell we had gotten us then I felt an indescribable pain in my side and nothing... What made me? Because this match a lot. Especially the abdominal bandage ..

His friend told him.

-The spleen was shattered ..the dr. Markus you have removed it luckily I did not touch or lungs or pancreas butt you will be a scar ..

-And I have to take medication all my life .. is not it?

Vincent nodded.

-For prevent infection.

Jt pursed his lips.

-This of course, adventure is not mine .. to smiled wryly ..- but at least I'm alive ... Tess has stayed with you? to Had longing in his voice.

-No .. I send her home with Catherine ... she was devastated - laughed at the expression of his friend when he said that.-isn't so rejoice .. poor! she has been fatal we've all gone? fatal ..

Jt was still smiling.

-I'm Glad should not be but I can not help it .. She cares about me ..

-Believe me it is more than worry .. you did not see it

At that time he entered the nurse.

-As has been awakened? that's fine. If all goes well we will upload it today.- to plant she went to Vincent-. would you mind go out for a while ?.

He took leave and left for a moment.

When he was in the hall took off everything I had and made a dustbin. Headed for the street needed to breathe clean air ..

At all times while talking to Jt had retained in his memory the dreams that he had. Although they were not dreams were memories ..

The first time he saw Alex. The home of his family, his mother's face giving him a couple of glasses of lemonade, his brothers, when he returned hopeless Afghanistan and after much brainer went to see Jt .. and the day he discovered that the woman who appeared in his dreams he , the daughter of Dra. Chandler .. as he might have forgotten all that. That instant would have killed the Cat's father without hesitation. How could he do something. Never forgive.

Remembering that he had dreamed with Catherine all his life was incredible. They had always been intended. Always ...

He picked up the phone and called her.

-Vincent, tell me. How is JT?

-Before anything .. miss you ..

She laughed the other side.

-And me too, how do this? .- she said soothingly.

-He has woken up and is well within what may be ... - he looked at his alrededor.- looks set to make a good day .. at least it has stopped raining ... Where are you?

the 125-'In now lets talk with Captain Ward. We both slept in the apartment, then we have been Jt's home to collect what prepared me to buy the house. Will you come with me to the lawyers?

I'll be there ... .- in the background also made him illusion-.. You call me when you go?

-Yes... First I go to the bank and then the sight of Patrick ... I'll call you from there .. right?

-Perfect .. going back inside to see that tells me ... I love you ... - said goodbye to her.

-And I see you .. then .. wish me luck with the captain ...

-Good Luck ..

At the same time both hung.

He took another deep breath and went back into the hospital. He went to ask the nurse to "uniform" but she beat him and told him that was not necessary, he had begun to antibiotics. They had managed to control the loss of blood by transfusion and things got better.

He found his friend sitting in bed eating breakfast coffee. Realized that he was hungry .. Then drop to the cafeteria.

He sat back in the chair where he had slept.

-¿Well, You're going to tell you how you came here?

Jt leave coffee cup on the tray.

-Tess has discovered that about Sam's laboratory people have disappeared from the 30s until now. I think about 8 a year or so .. more than 300 people ... - looked Vincent.- ... it is not a coincidence

Vincent shook his head.

-long ago I do not believe in coincidences.

-Well there's not all ... got virtual and physical records of all that had disappeared ... Also think an alert with the key ... fireplace, vanishing, flour factory ... And the alert worked yesterday morning, before we went to lunch together, she told me that there was another place where it all matched ...

-Let me guess ... Where you've been hurt.

Jt nodded.

-Not wanted to say anything before be sure. You were so good, so happy ... that did not want to spoil it ...

-And you were alone to investigate ... Error ... Error ... Tremendous

-I know ... She wanted to go alone ... But do not leave .. I went with her ... and you see ...

Vincent got up from his chair and paced the room.

-She called me a when when she did not find you ... I will crawl inside the factory and "saw" everything that happened ... and more ... - at the feet of the bed stood right in front of his friend-. Someone who is not, unless you life ...

What? .

-By the time, Tess reached your assailant was gone ... but he did it because someone shot and wounded him, otherwise, he intended to take with ... I have no idea where ...

-And you did not see who it was?

-Not ... It was very dark .. It was a shadow ... have to go back and crawl again .. Also I want to see where it took you ...

-that room was full of cells ... ..- his expression a mixture of disbelief and fear ... - Where we are in?

-Cat 'Father told me. Something that goes beyond Muirfield and beasts. Something big ...

-Be careful, if you're going there ...

Vincent sighed ...

-I'll have ... And now let's change the subject ... While I was asleep I remembered a lot of things ... Between yesterday with your operation and those dreams I'm a little off, but otherwise hopeful return to being who he was.

Jt smiled.

-What have you remembered?

His friend sat on the bed.

-The day we saw Alex for the first time ...

Jt He laughed heartily.

-¡! How beautiful she was! ... And I was right, you took her away ... Oh! It was the season of the diet ... you almost starve.

-Yeah ... I remember everything ... Before that and after that. It was like opening a door. All that was missing was there ... And I remembered my mother's face ... I had not done so far ...

-Vincent ... Regarding that ...-Under look a moment and then returned to subir.- ... When your mother died and your house stay empty. You sent me to collect all the memories that I could ... I did not take many ... but I got the photo albums of your family ... At first I was thrilled ... but then hurt more every time you look at them ... So I asked that hide ...

-I do not remember ...

- You will. If you want them they are in the club, in the camera. ...

Vincent knob tapped thoughtfully.

-I I could have told you before ...

-Yeah ... but do not know how you got the last time you saw ... Vincent is painful to remember moments we lived ... Could have told you everything but you had sense ... you have to remember. Also, I do not want to hurt you ...

-I understand, really ... . .-stared at his friend -... I also dreamed of the day I went looking after fleeing from Afghanistan ...

Jt leaned against the pillow.

-Yes ... a fright you gave me ..

Vincent cleared his throat before speaking.

-I Know you feel guilty for having pointed at Muirfield experiment, but considering what we have gone since then, and I do not remember it all, you should not feel that way ..- massaged his forehead - ... Jt, renounced a part of your life that day ...

-And would do so again without hesitation ...

-Thanks ... - rose from the bed.- ... and now with your permission I'm going to the cafeteria to get some coffee ... And then, just step by the club to catch those albums ...

His friend nodded smiling.

-Go ... I will not move from here ...

Vincent smiled and left the room down the hall.

* * *

Cat and Tess saw the captain entered his office when just stopped talking to Vincent. Tess went through his desk and picked up the reports of what she had found.

When they entered was on the phone. He smiled at them.

-Yes ..., I have record of it ... The detective Chandler and detective Vargas, working on a case important.- wait to hear what you decían.- ... No problem we handle. Right. Bye - is dismissal.. Cat and Tess knew who.

Cat and Tess saw the captain entered his office when just stopped talking to Vincent. Tess went through his desk and picked up the reports of what she had found.

When they entered was on the phone. He smiled at them.

-Yes ..., I have record of it ... The detective and detective Chandler Vargas, working on a case IMPORTANT.- wait to hear what you decían.- ... No problem ... we handle Agree . Bye - is dismissal. Cat and Tess knew who.

His superior thrust his hands in his pockets and looked very serious to detectives.

-I suppose you will have come so soon, so tell me what's happening here, right? By the way, Chandler, I hope you enjoyed your brief honeymoon ...

Cat smiled and nodded.

-I've done it ...

-Very good, now start talking ... I do not like being called asking me things I do not know ...

Tess took the papers and left the captain's table. Then she began to tell all ... Well, everything, everything, no. They had agreed not to talk of tunnels, or cells, or lab Sam's ...

In short, he was told that she had discovered that for some reason this point between the 10th and 13th west was where 5 people disappeared every year. And that was nowhere else was the same, the 149 Riverside Drive, here 8 people each year. They believed they could be related.

Tess also said he had decided to take a look informally and that someone had stuck a knife Jt ...

They had a bad feeling about those places and want to officially investigate.

-Vargas Wanted to say anything before the protocol was jumped. The water has been all the evidence that could there.

-We Know, Captain ... but I could react differently ... Tess rubbed his eyes ... - Jt was on the floor bleeding and did not think of anything else to call an ambulance ...

His boss sigh.

-I understand ... - observed at the two.- worth, according ... can investigate that area, disappearances and what happened to his friend looked sideways at Tess.- ... give them three days to bring me something interesting if not ... Nothing ... ok?

The two nodded and went out when the captain called them.

One more thing ..- they stood waiting for what could say-how. How are you?

Tess smiled.

-Well ... come out of this ..he is strong, very strong ..- said.

He smiled too.

-Yes... is with you..No I would doubt ... Go away already! ... Have work to do.

They left the two with a huge smile that froze as they saw the person who was supported at that time, in the Cat's table.

It was Gabe.

-What the hell are you doing here? He was was angry at him. Tess stood behind her. - ..After than you did to Heather you should not approach me ...

He stood up and approached her.

-Catherine, not do not know why you get so ... , Heather is not mad, it's more of ...- was crossed arms.-yesterday I was eating with her and was thrilled ...

-What were you doing that? .-Rabies looked in their eyes-.. Leave her alone ... and have you done enough damage ...

He smiled subtly.

-what I have done damage? ..- Is expression was changing as he spoke ... your boyfriend, or maybe your husband, threw you through a glass to the waters of the Hudson ... miracle I'm alive ... - he stopped and looked at he was staring, hoping to see his reaction to the fact that he knew were married. She did not give him that pleasure, he remained unmoved ... - Someone pulled me from the water and took me to a hospital that met me ..

Catherine could not leave it.

-you asked for it ... .What provoked until he could not more .. and all because Heather wanted to see him ...

- And I saw ... - He dropped his eyes and grinned and I think he did not like much ...

Catherine wanted to lose sight soon. She went to his chair.

-What are you doing here? If you come to torture me and you can go. I will not let you do that ...

-Excuse me ... but you're not the center of my universe ... in case you do not remember'm assistant prosecutor and part of my work is done here ... .-he looked talking.- before going further, it is to retire when there is nothing currently do and have other interests ... If you'll excuse detectives ... Your boss expects me ..

Saying this he turned and went to the office of Captain Ward.

He was followed him with her eyes.

-¿ Would you believe? Tess asked as she sat in his chair.

Cat shook her head.

-Not at all ... It will always be behind me ... I know it's going to stay there, control, watching and waiting for their chance. I never will trust him, whatever he says ...

She breathed in deeply and took the file with papers from the bank. Looked at his watch ...

-I have just enough time to get to the bank ... She goodbye to her friend ... - I'm going to get a mortgage ... scary!

-Jt has done all the work, do not worry ... I'll go see him right now ... do you get me to the hospital? My car is in the parking lot.

-Of course I do ...

The two friends went together to the police station, followed by the watchful eye of Gabe. Which, as he spoke of certain cases with the captain, was perfectly heard the conversation between them. This had its advantages.

He was did not know that Cat was going to buy a house ... have to figure out where it would ask ... sure. But what I miss most was the comment made about him, what was it that he could not avoid being behind her? Indeed this was, but how she knew just as surely?

Continue soon ... Thanks for reading..Hugs Aryanthafic


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Cat left the bank after signing the mortgage. Jt had prepared everything down to the smallest detail. She just had to sit down, talk about the weather with the director and sign. A quick handshake and everything was done.

It was 10:00 in the morning, perfect for approaching the court and try that'll free Patrick. She owed.

She picked up her car and headed to court. She parked the car nearby and left the house papers in the glove compartment. When she get to the hall of the building were still 1030, she used to call Vincent.

-Where are you ? Asked him catch anything else.

-'In the courts ... It is done the banco.-her voice was joy.

Vincent smiled.

-I'm glad ... I had to do something ... Now I'm home ... About what time step there?

Catherine looked at her watch.

'Do not, the judge will get us to the 11. I guess we will not be more than an hour.

-Don't Worry, when you get out if I'm not, phone me ok?

-Okay ... See you ...

-I'll see you ...

They said goodbye.

Cat decided to sit on one of the benches placed along the walls of the hall.

She had not been seated five minutes when she saw the officer Mark Newman coming through the door.

She went straight to her. He held out his hand.

-Detective Chandler, I'm glad to see her.

Cat just stood .. she looked different, more affable. It would be her imagination.

-Me too, agent.-She rose from the bench and shook it strongly.

-Has returned to work? ..- Asked Mark-. let us sit still a few minutes left until we receive the judge.

-Yes .. this morning ...

-Anything interesting? .- He was wanting to know if Vincent had recognized him or not .. But he did not know how to get the theme .. Anyway, knowing Catherine, and if so would have jumped to his neck.

-Not only .. For now we are starting with a case of disappearance, nothing more.- Cat thought she could have told him, was to be in the public domain in brief, but chose not to. She was in no mood for questions.

She continued.

-'Who will be in the judge's chambers?

Mark thought for a moment.

-The judge, the court clerk .. The lawyer has been assigned Patrick and a representative of the prosecution, I think Teresa González .. An institution ..,

'-Is that good or bad?

-Nor one nor the other. It is characterized by asking lots of questions ... She will have to agree with you, if not, Patrick will have problems.

At that time, they saw that the input clock was 11 o'clock. They went directly to the office of judge

They knocked on the door before entering. They waited until they were given permission from within and opened. Inside, as Mark had said, was Patrick and his lawyer, a woman of about 50, and many who looked weathered in many battles and the secretary. We have reached out to Mark and then to Catherine.

The judge told them to sit on two chairs placed right in front of him.

Cat glanced at Patrick. At first glance it appeared to be fine. He winked at her when he saw her looking at him.

-Good morning! I'm the District Judge Anthony Pearl. As we discussed the defendant's defense attorney, Patrick Franco, the detective Chandler intends to drop the charges. Which it was.- he read a paper that was on his mesa.- burglary, false imprisonment and kidnapping, violence and attempted aggravated assault.

After saying this, he turned to Cat.

-Do you know you're under oath, right?

She nodded.

The judge stared.

-The prosecutor González, will make a series of questions.

Cat sat on the chair and said what the prosecutor asked for more than 20 minutes. She had everything so well prepared, not one iota of the script came out. When the tax was paid almost could not believe it had been so quick.

Then it was the judge who spoke to her.

-Do you know that if you decide to withdraw the charges against him will go out automatically.?"

- I know. He not deserve to be locked up. He did everything in his power to prevent his brother cut me and also was demonstrated that he did not want to do any of that, the custom was for Pete and called him because he was just ... That was his mistake, seek help his looked at Patrick as she spoke.

The judge spoke to Mark at that time.

'-The FBI say?

This cleared his throat before speaking.

-What the evidence found in the roof of the detective Chandler did not say otherwise. Mr. Franco died during the struggle with his brother. The pistol shot dead wore when he was between the two, Patrick could have died, but it was the opposite. And I'm glad, because if he lives Pete Franco, Chandler detective possibly be dead now.

He smiled at Cat.

-Really glad he was alive?" .. Cat thought. .. In a man so big and strong and sure of himself, a kind of empathy with her was not normal ... would not be interested in her?

Cat took off those thoughts of the head. No, it could not be ... Although the way of looking at today was quite strange.

The Pearl judge spoke.

-Well, after hearing his version of events, which has been endorsed by the FBI, I can only ask that the prosecution believes turno.- .. his instructions from the prosecutor.

The aforementioned glanced toward Catherine.

-A View of what the detective told us and taking into account that the testimony of Mr. Franco helped exonerate the innocent, decided to withdraw the charges ..

Cat grinned looking at Patrick. This time it was he who mouthed a simple "thank you."

-All right, as you withdraw the charges after Mr. Franco, is a free man ..- Patrick stood up and wait -... have to sign a bunch of papers. You can not go must sign the transcript of what you said here.-he told Cat.

Catherine waited for the court clerk tended him the copy to sign. When he was done, he got up, said goodbye and left the present accompanied by an FBI agent.

They left the building. Cat decided to wait for Patrick. I wanted to say goodbye to him.

Mark thought he should go, stay would be very strange, but a part of him wanted to. He was starting to get attachment to his "sister" and he knew that from now on, if she was still investigating, would be in danger ...

-Detective, I guess you will be happy

-Yes, I am. Patrick did not deserve to be in jail.

-Not I guess not ... Well I have to go ...

Cat, then remembered something.

Excuse me, can I ask you something?"

Mark nodded.

-He knows about my father?

Mark could not help smiling.

-Nothing at all ... He's smart and has a lot of experience ..

Cat seemed hopeful.

-Yes .. of course .. He is very experienced ... Well, Until next time! -. she held out her hand.

Mark took it.

-Do me a favor .. Take care .. ok?

-I will'll ...

Knowing that was no room walking away down the street to his car parked 2 blocks north.

Ten minutes later, a smiling Patrick out the door. Cat went to hug him. He gladly received her..

-I'm so glad you've come ..- he saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth.

-So do I, Mara, Catherine ...

She laughed.

-I know you were a good person .. Do not get in more trouble. Promise me?"

-'I promise. And now I would like my reward.

Cat looked at him strangely.

-What is the reward?"

-A kiss ..

Suddenly a deep voice came from nowhere.

-You dont try it!

Patrick gave a boat. Vincent almost had materialized beside him.

Cat looked at her husband.

-Vincent ... Leave it ... he deserves. Looks the other way .- said, warning him.

-¡Catherine!You're not going ..! .- Before he could say anything else, Cat stood on her tiptoes and gave him a soft, sweet kiss on the lips to Patrick. He wanted more but knowing that Vincent was just over a meter of them was very much kept opening his mouth.

-Take care ...- she said by way of farewell.

Patrick nodded.

-'I will ... And if on some point you get tired of him.- glanced at Vincent.- find me ... but without him noticing.

The alluded lowered his head and looked up again, he was starting to get angry. Patrick thought he saw a flash of yellow in his eyes.

-Goodbye Catherine! .. I better go.

He said goodbye and started walking south. Catherine followed him around with her gaze to he was out of sight.

She turned to find her boy.

He found right in front, sitting on a bench. She went to him slowly.

-Do not you've bothered?" .- Asked as she sat beside him.

Vincent kept his gaze fixed on the front.

-Let's just say I do not like to leave my wife kissing others.- was very annoying.

-Others?" or if, every day I kiss Manhathan medium. Vincent.-took his hand. He was tempted to remove it, but he did not, he has saved our necks .. It's the least I could do, I am extremely grateful that, thanks to him, you are here conmigo.-stroked her hair. and that's what matters most to me .. a kiss is a very cheap price to have you ..

He turned to her.

-Not ever do that more.- said still angry.

She laughed.

-Of course not ...

He shook his head.

-I can not stand to see you kissing another .. No are just jealous .. is that .. can not stand ...- something in his expression made realized that he was being serious. I had to stand to see you kiss Gabe and just thinking about it makes me throw guts ... and that the gem is in my pocket ...

-Never kiss anyone other than you ... I'll never be with anyone other than you ... .- she grabbed his face with her hands ... - we're meant to be together for good and for bad.

The Kiss; long, deep kisses .. Kisses absolute surrender .. Slowly noting that Vincent was relaxed, hugged her tightly squeezing him. When their mouths parted, he leaned his forehead on her shoulder.

-For you I live, breathe for you, for you give up my life * ..

She hugged him and stroked his neck ..

-I know .. it happens to me as well ..

They stayed a few more seconds.

Vincent sat up and took a deep breath. Back too be him. He gently stroked her face and kissed her gently near her lips with his tongue.

-What Time do we have to go to lawyers?"

-Jt had left a note with the bank papers. Put ... "Andrews & Andrews Law Firm 16:00".

-We have time to go to the hospital to visit sick our favorite. And we can eat there.¿Tess?

-I take her to hospital before going to the bank by the way - he got up and walked. He followed ..- .. The captain has given the nod to start officially investigate ..

Vincent nodded.

-Well, we need all the resources .. and so avoid anyone could break into the tunnels and dungeons ..

-And ... .- she kept talking-.. there is another thing .-stood a moment-. I've seen Gabe ..

Her husband stared.

-So? ... Right? ..

-Yes .. He said he was with Heather yesterday .. and she is delighted with him ...- had a lot of anger in her voice ... - .. I'm no longer the center of his life. But of course I did not believe it ... I have to talk to my sister as soon as possible.

Vincent approached her and grabbed her waist, turned to walk.

-Never trust him .. I know he will not stop until have you ... and if you can, will end with me. there was certainty in his voice.

-Why you say so sure?

-Because it's what I would do for you ... Now I know..I would be able to kill for you

Catherine stroke him back, rested her head on his chest, and went to get the car.

* * *

Along the way, she was telling everything that Tess had discovered, and Jt had beaten him, disappearances, kidnapped or killed innocent people, platitudes. Vincent could not believe they were getting into .. But it was the only way to end it all at once .. As Reynolds said, Muirfield was only part of a much more complex machine.

They ate with Tess in the hospital cafeteria. Tess told them in detail why she had had met these tremendous "coincidences" and motioned for Cat, who had long records to look. She had already seen them all.

Jt was better, of course very annoying, but it had left him eat something other than liquid.

-When I come after you brought me, I have scared me to death when I saw that was not in the bed where we left off yesterday ...- Tess told them while trying to catch a spaguettis.- I started to look at on all sides and luckily a nurse has come to tell me that he had gone to floor, if not ...- -... ate some-. when I arrived was half asleep. It hurt pretty wound and asked to give him one analgésico.- smiled. Cat and Vincent they looked at each-. He was so relaxed resting almost do not say anything ...

-But you have not done ..

They ate with Tess in the hospital cafeteria-. Tess told them in detail why she had had met these tremendous "coincidences" and motioned for Cat, who had long records to look-. She had already seen them all-.

Jt was better, of course very annoying, but it had left him eat something other than liquid.

-When I come after you brought me, I have scared me to death when I saw that was not in the bed where we left off yesterday ...- Tess told them while trying to catch a spaguettis.- I started to look at on all sides and luckily a nurse has come to tell me that he had gone to floor, if not ...- -... ate some-. when I arrived was half asleep-. It hurt pretty wound and asked to give him one analgésico.- smiled-. Cat and Vincent they looked at each-. He was so relaxed resting almost do not say anything ...

-But you have not done ..

No, I rushed to their arms.-She looked Cat-. I, Tess Vargas, I've rushed into his arms do you understand? .. Even I dont know myself ... - was carried the hand her mouth ..- still do not understand what is happening to me ..

Cat smiled .. It was simple, she was in love-.

'-You've told him what you told me in the emergency room?" .- Asked her friend before mouthing a small piece of grilled salmon-.

Vincent looked at one-another. Better to concentrate on his stew-.

-No ... I'm very embarrassed, Cat .. But I will, when we're at home, alone and with a few beers in the body ... Now let me take care of him .. going to be under my strict supervision. By the way Vincent ... helped the doctor during the operation?

The alluded lips with his napkin and drank water before speaking.

-Not me .. No able to believe something. I simply climb to the top of the operating room. There is a kind of fishbowl where you are able to monitor ...

Cat looked intrigued.

-So? How did you feel?"

Vincent leaned back in his chair and breathed deeply.

-All tonight has been very strange ... by suddenly I remembered many things. I was a medical resident is presented to me clearly situations ... I remember, I remember conversations, people remember ... It's like what happened to Jt had unlocked something in here ...- touched his forehead-. - .. During the operation, Dr. Markus asked me questions that I answered; the answers came to my mind alone. More and more easily ..- looked at his girl. Catherine, I was a surgical resident ... And I remember almost everything ..

Cat felt began to believe that he could exercise again. And that she really liked-.

-You want to try, right?

He nodded.

-Yes ... I want to try .. It will be difficult because I've been too long without exercise but Doc does help me .. tell me something else that I should return. And if I have the gem close, I think I can control myself trouble ..

-Well, listen to him ..

-Besides, Iam tired of everyone hold me ...

And you have to pay a mortgage ... .- caressed his arm as she said it.

Tess's hand went to her mouth.

-Hey! I did not ask, how in the bank?

-Very well .. Jt is phenomenal ..

Tess smiled.

-I know ... It's almost perfect ... but you have to correct your curiosity ... I'll take care ...

Vincent continued.

-Ah! One thing I have not told-. When I went looking for you .- looked at Tess as he spoke .. I tracked and saw someone shot whom stabbed Jt ..

Tess nodded.

-Yes ... I heard the shot-. I was going to go get it when I heard it .. So I decided I call you first .. What a scare !.

-Yes ... When I saw no one come between and started to trace .. when I reach the room where you were .. I represented the image of someone dragging a wounded Jt to a cell .. but suddenly a flash and twisted murderer hurt .. I quickly turned to see where the bullet came .. but it was impossible, I could not see anything ... and then you called me and woke me up ..

-The feeling that you gave was that you were, but you were not ... You saw something that was in your head ..

He nodded-.

-I'm going to go next, back into that site, to see what I can find-. I want to trace the person who attacked Jt and that saved him-.

Cat moved uneasy in the chair. It had suddenly taken away hunger.

-Vincent is dangerous. very dangerous

-'That's why the only person in here who can get me ...

Cat knew he had already decided and could not convince him not to go, for now.

I-'ll go with you ...

Vincent shook his head from side to side-.

-'That's nothing-. Let's go see lawyers and from there I will go to the factory .. and you .. you come to keep company with Jt ... because guess you ..- looked Tess.- do you want to be tonight ?"

-'Of course I ...

Vincent looked at Cat-.

-See, Catherine, it is important that you stay ...

-OK, but swear to me you'll be careful ...

He raised his right hand.

-'I swore ..

Cat nodded, but she didn't trust him.

* * *

When the clock struck four, a young couple peered through the door of the law firm Andrews & Andrews. The receptionist greeting immediately, looking up and down the man.

-What can I help you?"

She was the one who spoke.

-Good afternoon! My name is Catherine Chandler and have a date .. It is for the sale of a house.

-Let me look at the agenda ..- sounded like moving papers ..- yeah .. here it is. Turn to the waiting room door .. Is that forehead.- she instructed. We'll call you right away.

Five minutes later the same clerk told them to accompany her.

They crossed the office being surreptitiously observed by the staff that worked there. Especially for women. Cat smiled weakly, that was the Vincent effect.

You passed a small room with a large oval table in the center. There are two men were waiting.

By the resemblance undoubtedly were family. Same face, same eyes, same baldness. One more than the other. Father and son.

They both greeted with a handshake, Cat introduced Vincent, and then, invited them to sit.

-Miss. Chandler is a pleasure to meet you .. Did you bring the papers from the bank? .- Andrews was the oldest who started talking.

They went straight to the point. In these environments, time was money.

Yes ... Everything is here ...-Cat gave them.

The youngest was devoted to reviewing them.

-Her case has been very special Sta. Chandler. That house you just purchased is under the administration of the company for over 100 years. He has been interested in buying it .. but the owners have never been interested in selling it. So far ..- Cat and Vincent and listened attentively to them what was explicando.-The first surprised us. Because it has also been at a low price in relation to what some people have come to offer ..

The youngest Andrews left the papers given him by Cat, on the table, neatly arranged, and went to find a folder to a file located in the same room. He took it out and returned to the table.

-Everything is in order. The transfer has just arrived a moment ago .. whereby only have to put your signature on this contract of purchase to be scripture.

Saco clear plastic envelope and lots of folios caught with a clip. He held the latter to Cat.

-Please sign all on the right side.

Cat did when she finished, handed it back.

The lawyer took a leaf from the end, he also signed it and gave it to her.

-Her copy of the contract and here's the scriptures.- gave the envelope transparent.-...- They have almost a century and a half .. Handle with care ... Anyway, we attach a digital copy ...- Cat took all and keep it in the bag in which had brought the papers from the bank.

The older lawyer invite you to leave, and there, politely.

-My most sincere congratulations. She bought a house with a history ..

Cat was dying to ask a question.

-Is not there mode I can know the previous owners?"

The two lawyers turned their heads at once.

-No ... We were given powers to sign the sale on your behalf. They do not want to be known. They are a little .. How to say? Eccentrics?" ...- If I tell the truth we did not have the pleasure of meeting them ..- held her hand-. But they have told me that before any problems come to us. And they asked me to congratulate you for buying this house ... "you will not regret" ... These are his exact words.

Cat and Vincent and shook his hand in farewell.

-¡Karen! .- The receptionist came quickly ..- Accompany gentlemen at the door. She nodded-. It has been a pleasure, enjoy it.

Karen walked again through the entire office. When she reached the door She opened it and dismissal; once closed it out gently.

She looked her watch as she approached her table. 16:30 o'clock.

* * *

-And you have your house.- said, hugging her once took to the streets.

She grinned.

-If you already "we have." The only ...- frowned slightly -... I am left with the desire to know who were the owners. I know Jt attempt to find out but it is totally impossible. Family may be Rebecca.- caress Vincent arms while she watched his eyes. Where will my father? I have so many questions to ask ... I'm sure he knows about this.

-You thought you could be the owner of the house?"

-Yes .. Of course I've thought .. but, until no. And I think it will not in a while.

-For suddenly have someone who helps you. Remember that what they came for him when we removed the hospital ..

Catherine sigh.

-Could you track the car in which he was?"

Vincent looked into infinity.

-I could try ... but it is clever, and knows of my "skills" and will be worried that you can not do this ...- In this your Father tells .. We will see only when he wants us to do it ...-

-You're right, only when he wants.

-And now .-grabbed his little woman around the waist-.. I'm going to see who did that to Jt and who saved him .- took out the pendant pocket-. do you keep this to me? ...-

Catherine sobered picked it up and put it in the pocket of her pants.

-I do not like to go alone and you know ...- she kissed him.

-I know ... But I have to go and if I meet is dangerous, better and faster run alone. Go see Jt ...- you do deserves to company .. I'll call you when it comes out ..

-All right. but please be careful ..

He nodded. He kissed her clutching his face with his powerful hands, sadly, left her and walked away without looking back.

Catherine watched him go with a knot in my stomach. She took an eye to the bag with the scriptures and with a deep sigh went to her car.

* * *

He blew the door with a kick. There was no need to be subtle, something told him that those who controlled it all, already knew. Upon entering he heard a low frequency sound an alarm, imperceptible to the human ear, but not for him.

Observe the doorframe sensor quickly discovered. The picked and crushed.

He began to walk tracing what had happened the day before. He came to the opening in the wall facing the stairs, and came down. You are coming to the room where the cells were. It was a room with stone floor without equal, with 4 square cells located on three sides. The side that would stop the stairs did not. The air was full of moisture.

He saw the blood of Jt on the floor and that of his attacker He followed the trail of the latter to the cell located directly across from the stairs. There was not much light, small fluorescent illuminated the central room but did not reach the cells. A Vincent did not need.

The attacker's blood was lost abruptly in the back wall of the cell. He carefully noted that wall with altered senses and saw a small slit could see passed a irregular stone. He reached and located a spring. He pulled it and the wall moved a few inches. Vincent pushed and got it open enough to fit through the hole.

He looked down and found the blood trail again. He had gone down a hallway, it was lit by fluorescent in the same room, equidistant from each six meters or so. The hallway was narrow, excavated in the rock, no cells or cavities are appreciated. The walls were completely smooth.

He started walking on the trail of blood. He estimated that he was doing for about about 5 or 10 minutes, always descending. Suddenly, at a point no different from the rest, disappeared.

Vincent looked all sides. On the front distinguish it seemed more intense than the fluorescent light. Appreciation also smell rubber to metal and human sweat. Someone had gotten there with a stretcher.

He noticed again in the spot light he saw and decided to go across to him. When he arrived he noticed that the tunnel ended in a hole that was going to stop at one of the oldest stations in the New York subway. He concentrated looking motion or something telling you that there was someone, but all his senses told him that he had not.

He entered the station. The impression was that he had not used in the last 20 years. There were ads snuff in the areas designated for advertising. Now that would be very politically incorrect. He saw a wagon stopped in what could be considered a siding. There was a light inside.

He walked slowly. Through the windows you could see stretchers and hospital material, a ventilator, a defibrillator and trays of surgical instruments. He stopped in front of a window, over a stretcher was something covered by a sheet. Convinced that no one was near, decided to enter.

What he saw inside had all the earmarks of being a place to operate, treat or prepare people .. I did not know that ...-

He went to the table where he had seen the sheet. He stood beside a fast moving and removed it.

Below you will find an unusually large human. He had cracked from the neck to the bladder. Open at channel. He had removed all the vital organs.

Vincent realized had been treated with something that prevented it from decomposing and smelling, noticed it in the texture of your skin.

He turned looking for an outlet and a bullet found him. In the chest near the heart. It was a miracle that this man had not fallen at the moment struck. He could not help thinking about who I was, and that over there because he had left abandoned.

He took a few photos on my phone. Then he decided it was best to get out of there. Something told him that if more time was going to have company.

Wishing for the road and returned to the cell for which he had entered. The wall was moved. When it happened to him again this spring and closed.

He was placed in the middle of the room and began to recreate the shot that saved the life of his friend. When trying to see the face that he had done, he was impossible, the shadows it hid. I decide to follow him. The man or woman in question went up the stairs in a hurry. He saw out of the opening and reach the ship.

Still hiding in the dark, could not see Vincent. but suddenly the door they had entered Jt opened and Tess came in carrying her gun. The light that came into the open directly touch man, because he was a man, just as he was about to leave. He had time to hide behind a column before Tess could see it. When she happened, he came out of hiding and went to the door. He opened it and went out. Vincent was behind him.

He crossed the patio and struck a car. Vincent had intended to follow but when he noticed that he could not set up to track ... It was as if something could stop him ... His head began to ache and had to close my eyes.

When opened the image of the man he had disappeared.

I look at all sides. I did not understand what had happened.

Take a deep breath. Anyway it would take already. What he had been doing was done. He knew who had saved the life of his friend.

* * *

Tess went to the club to look for what had asked him to bring plan. Once the painkillers had not taken effect kept saying he was bored, that is, apart from asking some underwear and razor, had asked her laptop and external hard drive, the largest.

She took a backpack filled bedroom and everything.

As she passed through the hall she saw computers that were on permanent and she had an idea.

She sat up and look for the New York plan that. Jt used to use for your searches.

She put "flour mills" "Smokestacks" and gave the intro.

After 5 seconds, they appeared three matches.

Two already knew. The last no.

And the explanation was simple. The factory was destroyed by fire in 1971, nothing left, according set, were burned to the ground. And in the solar ...

-It Can not be ...- could not avoid talking alone.

Carefully read the review. "In the right place, next to the East River, where a flour mill was the largest and most elite private hospital on the East Coast of the United States ... The hospital Baker currently stands."

Tess leaned back in her chair.

! 'Mother mine ... .- was the first thing dijo.- .. Let us hope that is just a coincidence ... - the talking single was becoming a habit ..

The trouble is that she does not believe in coincidences.

She took everything had to leave and went out to the hospital.

* * *

When she arrived she found Catherine sitting on the bed talking to him Jt.

-'I just told our encounter with Gabe.- Cat said nothing more to see her.

-What fun! Damn heavy .. Hopefully we said we cross little.- Tess heading one of the chairs and leaving the backpack plan things inside.

She approached the boy and kissed him. Cat could not help smiling. It was rare to see Tess as "tender".

-How are you? .- Asked after kissing him.

I've been better.- was sitting up in bed but could not move much because bottles still had drainage and connected via one bolsa.- but considering that I have cracked, I'm perfect. A couple more days and home to dance.

-Sure ... Tess went to her friend-. By the way, you have a home?

She smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

-Yes, already I have house.-they embraced. Cat got serious: .- .. I count on you to help us take all the trash and clean .. But first ..- looked Jt.- ..While you recover begin to ! And thanks for making me the dirty work, I have not had any problems ..

-You're Welcome ... It's easy when you know exactly what you have to do. In the end the owners showed up at the sale?"

Cat refused.

-Not .. The lawyers had powers to sign on their behalf and did not need to come .. A real shame. They could be part of the family of Rebecca, like me ..

Jt gave him an affectionate punch on the arm.

-Do not worry we will end up finding the ...

-Well Now therefore I think I have something to tell ...- said Tess once finished speaking.

They both looked puzzled.

She sat in the other chair.

-When I have been home I've noticed for a moment you were all connected computers and I had an idea ...

Jt's hand went to my head.

-'Oh my God!

Cat smiled at the sound.

-I continue.-she throw a glance with a misconduct .- .. I got into the database for searches that you use and quickly discovered that there were three similar factories in NY two already we know what .. and the third was nothing more and nothing less than where now is the best, most wonderful and most expensive hospital in USA.

They both said at once.

-The hospital Baker!

-Indeed ..

Cat stood up and asked him to explain everything in detail. Tess did.

-The factory burned down completely in 1971 and this land is the hospital..¿Do you think we should investigate?"

Cat shrugged her shoulders.

-Not I was .. I have nothing to do .. Although a hospital is what this ... ideal for all human experiments, genetic research ...

Jt entered the conversation.

-We have to create a plan of action .. Search planes hospital, sure that I can find. and the other factories too.

At that moment the phone rang Cat. She looked at him.

-It's Vincent. I go into the hall to answer it, okay?

When he was gone she picked.

-¿Vincent?"

-Yes .. I'm ..

-How was it?

-Well .. I found things that are not going to like ...

Five minutes later, a slightly dazed Cat was returning to enter the room.

Tess asked quickly. Cat sat on the couch and watched.

-Jt, Extensive search of the planes, the NY tunnels, underground sewerage especially those that are little used ..

.Why That?" What did Vincent? Will you come ?.

-No, he's not coming .. says I have to spend some time with his family. I dont know he meant to ...

Jt sighed.

He said me this morning that things had reminded tonight .. His mother, us .. and I told him that we had hidden some of her family album .. Before you say ..¿why do not have given them before? .-Cat nodded-. Vincent was put vey bad when he saw them . You'll be supporting him today; it will happen wrong ..

She closed her eyes. Imagine that this would be.

'-How sad! but, he have to go through it .. right?

Jt nodded.

-What else did he say?

Cat took a breath and continued.

-He has discovered the corpse of the that you stabbed in a wagon, on a siding of an abandoned subway station. Hence we have to look plans. And also told me who was who saved your life ..

-Who? .- Asked both at once.

The agent of the FBI Mark Newman.

* * *

-¿Vincent, Are you there?"

-Yes ... in the bedroom ... Grab a beer and come. There is a magnificent sunset.

Catherine smiled and did as he was told. She left her jacket, badge and gun in the living room, took off his shoes and went to the bedroom.

She found him sitting on the fire escape with a beer in hand smiling. He had taken a shower. Him wet hair and donned pajama pants and a shirt.

-You're back to the old ways?" ..

-Why we will lose them if they are the best?" ... Come here, I leave a site.

Cat through her bedroom, slowly, the evening sun directly influenced inVincent and made him look more beautiful than it already was. For a moment all your worries disappear ... But only for a moment.

She went up the stairs. Which once was their meeting place.

Cat remembered the first time he sat as now, when he gave his phone far !, all seemed but one thing was very clear, already she loved him then as much as now. Some of her heart remained with him that day save in the forest, shortly after her mother was killed. That is why she could never love anyone as wanted him.

She approached everything she could and stroked his face looking into his eyes. He approached turn her and kissed her.

-Did I tell you you're beautiful?"

-Few times .. I need you to tell me more ...

He smiled as he passed an arm around her back and grabbed her shoulder.

- You seen the pictures? .- Asked Cat.

-'You told it, Jt?" .- .- Cat nodded. Yeah ... I've seen .. And has been noted triste.-was excited-that .now understand why not stand them ... Almost all people there in those pictures are dead ..

-But at least you remember ..- and Cat tried it was good for inVincent.

-The remember but it hurts. I remember when my father died of a heart attack, Jt was the funeral, I can not even say goodbye to him ... that night I went to see the place where he was buried .. It's all I could do.

-When did he die?

-A year after that I was given by dead .-sipped his beer-. is too much for a parent to lose their three children in such a cruel manner ...

Cat rubbed her back.

-My mother died six years later from cancer, now I ...- the tears fell down his cheeks.-... Seeing the pictures I remembered one night I went to the hospital to say goodbye. She was so bad that she recognized me and thought that I had come for her to take her.- left the beer resting on the step and began to mourn.

Cat simply hug tightly. Vincent was losing his family for the second time .. but I had to. He needed to get his life with everything good and everything bad. Those were its foundations and from there, start building your own life together.

They stayed until Vincent gradually returned to calm. He wiped his tears and looked at his girl.

-I'm sorry ... It's very hard to take ..

'-Do not worry .. .- said, as she stroked his back ..- is normal ...

-I've kept the album in the bottom drawer of the dresser .. with Rebecca's journals and all that your father gave you ...

Cat smiled.

-It's part of our history ..

-Yes .. but this time I'm not going to hide .. I have to learn to live with it.

-I know you will ... - Cat assured.

Vincent pressed his forehead to hers.

-I do not know who would I be without you ..

She sighed and smiled. She thought she had to do something to cheer him. She separated from him, finished her beer and said:

-What do you look like a good massage?

He smiled surprised. The dimples in his cheeks were doing sigh Catherine.

- Me to you or you to me?

She looked him up and down.

-Me to you. ... .

- I look perfect ..

Catherine got up the stairs and held out her hand.

-Come ... .- he was.

They entered the room. The late afternoon sun streaming through the window creating a unique and unusually sensual atmosphere.

Take off your clothes and lie on the bed, face below.- said as she pushed the quilt ..-'ll get the coconut oil.

She went into the bathroom while he took off his shirt at a time and wearing nothing. When Cat returned he was already lying.

She approached her iPod and put soothing music. The air was filled with melodious notes mixed with nature sounds.

-l Can not promise that I will not sleep ... note that I spent the night in a hospital chair ... - Vincent said he raised his head slightly.

-Never mind .. But I do not think it -she looked, with very bad intents.

After seeing how you just look at me .. Me neither.

Cat laughed and moved closer to him. He sat cross-legged beside him.

-Excuse me .. But I'm naked and you're dressed, should not we match that? ..- Directed by Vincent if she had not noticed ..

-I know ... I'm the massagist ... I do not have to be naked .. and now close your eyes and enjoy ..

He not convinced on supporting his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Cat one oil droplets lay on hands.

She started on the right side. She placed her hands on her ankle and moved up slowly, never removing her hands from the body and exerting just enough pressure. She followed his twin, strong and muscular, thigh, buttock, all very slowly, she ran down his back and followed by the shoulder down the arm to hand. It did four times, two-up and two down.

Then did the same with the left side. Vincent remained at all times and still with closed eyes.

Now, turn around, if you're awake.

He said nothing just did.

Cat smiled. Now just started at the ankle, up the leg, knee, thigh, groin. Arriving there Vincent moved slightly and smiled, but nothing more. She followed up. His chest, his splendid chest, reached his shoulder and his neck, and ended in the arm and hand. As did four times before. Then it was the turn to the right side.

When she finish watch him for a moment and then lay down beside him on the bed.

-Done.-.- Said in a low voice in his ear.

He opened his eyes slowly. He on his side looking at Cat's eyes.

-'It was fantastic ... - his expression made it clear that it had been.

-I'm glad ..

Neither wanted to move or staring at each other.

-Cat,, there's something I have to tell you ..

-Yes? ..

-Tonight I have not only remembered things Jt and my family. I also remembered things about you ...

-Which? - She asked him.

He took a deep breath and pulled her toward him.

-I've remembered that throughout my life I've dreamed of you ..

-What Say !?

-As you hear. I had dreams of a girl with long brown hair, she wanted to protect me ... I had it for a long time until I was with Alex .. But then not give them any importance ..

Cat smiled.

Always I have said that we are destined ..

He nodded.

-Also remembered the day to save you and the anger I felt unable to save your mother. I saw her leave her house one night while walking down the street, I recognized and saw that a car was following her .. I was behind them but not on time. but as you wanderest run saw to the forest and went for those chasing you .. When I killed them and I saw you .. I recognized. You were the girl of my dreams and the daughter of the doctor to whom I could not save ... In that moment, I swore that I would watch so you do not pass anything bad .. I'll protect you ... .- he looked into the eyes .- I fell for you the same day ..

When he finished he realized that Cat's eyes filled with tears.

He hugged her and she him.

They stayed for a while until Vincent helplessly, started kissing her lightly on the neck. She pulled away, tears were gone. They locked eyes for a split second and they kissed .. And could not stop.

Vincent lay back and took off her clothes in the blink of an eye. I contemplate a time, you never get tired of looking at it. Never.

Cat got up to look, she needed to kiss him .. I needed, now. The realized and went. He lay on top of her kissing her desire, as she expected.

Their entwined bodies moved as close as possible to each other. His hands roamed each other's skin ripping sighs of pleasure.

When he entered her, Cat gasped feeling the utter fullness to the notice it within it. They did it slowly but intensely, still kissing .. while stroking, noticing, each other, the most intense pleasure you could experience .. And all having absolute certainty that the forces that move the destiny of people, had elected them to they were together before, now and forever ..

* Sonia Thanks again ..

To be continued ...(If you liked me telling me a review .. Thanks for reading ..)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

The FBI headquarters in Washington had 7 forensic laboratories in basements. At that hour of the night it was working only in one of them.

FBI coroner, Henry Carmody, had been expressly for do a favor for Dana Langdon. She was the daughter of his best friend and could not refuse. Known her since she was a child and had been made a woman and an exceptional agent and at the harsh circumstances she was in, was considered the most appropriate to make this huge favor.

In the autopsy table was open from top to bottom the husband of Dana. It had been hard for her and her family lost her son, but now, having regained Sam and discover what he was doing, having to face a death like this was too much for such a strong woman like her.

The conclusions reached were as follows. Sam Langdon had bled to death by two deep cuts on his wrists; that no one who doubted him, but he had found very high levels of diazepam in your blood, liver and kidney. Very high levels considering that it took more than a dead week. Possibly Sam, was unconscious when he allegedly cut his wrists.

He was writing all this in the report refer you to Dana, when he heard a noise behind him. He turned, but it seemed that everything was in order. Of all knew how it was late and no one else was working down there at this hour.

His instincts agent with over 25 years service made him take his gun from the desk drawer.

Slowly went to the door and opened it little by little. He kept his gun ready to shoot at all times. Suddenly, a shadow cast over it. His gun went off and the bullet hit the ceiling of the hall. He received a blow on the head and felt his assailant, with masked and gloved hands, began to strangle him. He tried to grab it but it was impossible to release them, the man had a huge force. At a certain point he was aware that everything was over, he could never let go. He dropped his hands in defeat. But just before losing consciousness forever, he could see two other assailants left the laboratory with Sam's body on a stretcher; when they passed him they covered him with a sheet. After that he no longer saw nothing.

* * *

It was dark when the doors of the meeting room opened. He had been summoned everyone who was someone within the Consortium. The occasion deserved.

Its impregnability was being tested.

Had possibly been coincidences that led to the detective Vargas where she just end up, and saw the beast that he saw . But still had to stop this immediately. Mr. Keller was too valuable to have to kill him, especially considering that his mission was not yet complete.

The rooms that were given to Sam Langdon to carry out his revenge had long been sealed. But did not count, that discovered the other place. It would be a matter of time they finished knocking at your door. They were sure that their old friends in Europe would come after them. With how eager have them, they could not pass up the opportunity for a beast like Vincent did their dirty work.

Since fleeing London to settle here had been monitored, but were too powerful to them.

There was only one chance. Rebecca had had when she decided to spare the life of his older brother., Just before he betrayed them, Duncan and her. Then they could not do often regretted not let him kill! Every day of your life ..

All these thoughts swarmed in the mind of Kevin Reynolds, alias Jeremy Gallagher there, as he sat at the table.

It was dinner time. All meetings were held while they ate. It was a habit that bordered on bad taste, but those who thought he was sent a form that something seems somewhat informal as formal .

He threw back his unruly red hair strand. Should be used. He had been over 4 years and horrors sharing a table with them.

He had prepared all his life to infiltrate the organization. He received his doctorate in medicine at Harvard and then began working in the field of genetic research. It was good, very good and there were things that touched him unethical. But it was the only way to get their attention. And he did, just after being fired for trying the medications intestate without permission in terminally ill patients with cancer. Medications that were based on genetic studies.

They contacted him and offered him an obscene amount of money for their services, besides having all the material he needed for his experiments, including human guinea pigs. There was no one to question their methods. Of course, I agree.

It was clear that there was no easy way to kill them. They had all the payroll system of the USA, judges, politicians, senior FBI, journalists, athletes.

The patronage system that had the Baker Hospital and controlling it, to have been one of the great powers of the country. Yes, always from the darkest of shadows.

All the people who worked for them or that they had received favors signed a confidentiality agreement that was invulnerable ... and when you wore under his wing a while, you realized it was not money that was paid possible breach of confidentiality.

And the saddest part is that were far from able to expose them. It was quite impossible. The network reached to the top. All those who had power in the country had been involved with the miracles of Baker. Miracles . Do they know if what they did those miracles', but Jeremy assumed that some people would not care . The end justifies the means .

That sentence should be burn with fire in the entrance of the hospital ..

Jeremy's problem was not his "work" and their "leaders". It was just that the more time looking away wearing, to avoid burning his cover, but he had noted up in the morning without feeling disgust at himself in the mirror.

Jeremy glanced at all what they had been summoned. It was his immediate superior in the Hospital and admistradores and almost all scientists hired . all with much more ambition than scruples . and also in charge of the dirty work, achievers, infiltrates . Many of them turned into what all everybody knew but did not say .

Very close to where he stood, he saw Gabe Lowan . Since his was recruited very fashionable at council meetings . Last night also saw it coming ... At that meeting, he was not invited. Best. Every time he received a message inviting him, he knew he would have to sell a bit more of your soul to the devil.

He took a deep breath and concentrated on Lowan.

Seemed comfortable with his new situation ... Well not that it was new, new . but he looked good. He kept a nice conversation with one of the senior researchers .

His father and uncle had not yet decided anything about it. They had not detected any murders he had intercourse with a beast . But knowing the history of Lowan would have to control Catherine, sure go for her, at one time or another.

The host came just then. There was silence in the room.

The waiters began to fill the cups with wine, water or champagne, depending on the taste of each guest. They placed a deli dishes in front of everyone and left the room quietly.

-Ladies and gentlemen ... it's a pleasure to have you with us . Let's start, we have much to talk about.

One of the security officers started talking following the indication of the host.

-Mr Keller is becoming a tremendous hassle .. Tonight they were collecting the remains of one of our achievers when he entered into one of the underground complex entries, namely 3 and had to flee rendering null collect the body of our man ... Luckily the alarm worked and the outer door were evacuated in time. The downside is that could see Mike's body. We believe that even made a couple of pictures ..- He stood up to make his words more effect among diners. .- A while I think we should get rid of it. It is dangerous, and so it is through contacts and who you're related.

-And stayed, the best thing we could do was to have guarded .. For now we have enough blood supply and do not need it ... - The speaker now, was the head of the medical section, a man in his 60s with a curriculum, awesome behind him, he had always preferred the money to ethics-. The proposal made in this room two months ago was endorsed by all present.

All eyes ended up towards the head of the department of genetics, the immediate supervisor Jeremy ... You could tell a mile away that was not right after his resurrection, but had become expert in Consortium genome beasts. He spent his days and nights studying how to modify and how could take advantage of everything offered. A whole world of possibilities.

But Kevin, his eyes always looked a point of resignation. He was convinced that a part of him enjoyed his work, for the sake of knowing, but I also knew he had no choice, he could not take another life depended on medication daily had to take and that only consortium could give; the same as it had become what it was.

At first the idea he expressed in one of the previous meetings, had seemed the greatest cruelty that had heard and heard many, but was slowly giving as much superior than his intention was to give them time ... Catherine and time Vincent so they could find a way to get it over with.

However much has changed, Evan Mark, always protect Catherine, but people face Consortium, hate her for being the cause of his "death" and have preferred a "beast" before him.

So Jeremy, was trying to reach him and tell him who he was and what he intended.

But it was still complicated.

The security chief to speak again.

-But things have changed .. They have discovered one of the inputs and know the pattern elements collection ... It's about time they get here ...

The host was the talking this time.

-As the doctor said, he agreed to wait ... we have high hopes for Mr. Keller and the Sta. Chandler ... Well now Mr. Keller and, Anthony .. He went to the security ..- if Mr. Keller proves a nuisance to have Mr. Lowan we bring it. Is not Mr. Lowan?

Gabe got up smiling.

-It Will be a pleasure ...

-How are physical test?

-famously. Increasingly are better.

-I'm glad ... His participation in this enterprise is vital. His DNA has been modified like any other ... trust that can handle the problems of Mr. Keller ..

Gabe was still smiling.

-No I have no doubt ... .- his expression changed slightly as he continued. but was told that Catherine would not suffer any harm ..

-That depends on her Mr. Lowan ... She and her friends ... and some are annoying too.

-Yes, but they promised me ...

-In that you are wrong .. We did not promise anything ...

Gabe looked confused. Jeremy immediately knew where the conversation was going to end.

-I do not understand ...

-Let me to explain .. We did not give him the evidence to put Mr. Keller to jail ..

-No? Then who did?

-Someone who was also interested in losing sight by a caller grinned temporada.- bad thing is that went wrong .. pretty bad ... on the one hand thanks to us ... when you see him remember .. -the hatred was reflected for a moment on his imperturbable face. His expression changed again when he looked Gabe; a wry smile crossed his face. Gabe Do not look so ... no need to tell you who it was, right? ...

Gabe nodded slowly. He was right, there was no need to say anything.

Kevin also needed to be told anything. I knew perfectly, but did not think the Consortium members they knew ... He watched carefully Gabe's face and knew right away it was going to do.

He must find the opportunity to call as soon as possible.

* * *

Vincent woke up smelling of freshly brewed coffee. He stretched out on the bed putting his muscles to tone after an indescribable night. As all that spent with her. It would have sex or not.

This time was up before him ... Strange thing ... In the time they had lived had just learned that Catherine loved to sleep. It was usually him who to breakfast.

He had grown used to get up early while in the army and when it was, a resident of St Benjamin had been accustomed to be prepared for everything with 5 hours of sleep at most. Ultimately slept little and woke early.

He checked his watch. It was 7 o'clock in the morning. Catherine if something happened, he could not explain that the coffee was made at that time.

She got out of bed, put on his pajama pants and went to the living room.

He found Cat sat on the couch, wearing his pajamas, that he had given him, with her legs crossed and one of Rebecca's books between them . She had picked up in her hair in a high bun and seemed very interested in what she was reading.

As she read, slowly sipping a large cup of coffee. Long and lonely.

She lifted her head when he saw Vincent appear.

-Good Morning! .- Wished him smiling like a child and when we discovered that Santa Claus has brought holiday gifts .. Vincent was her gift. A spectacular gift.

He walked over to her, bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

-Good Morning - he smiled at her and remembering the previous night. The massage worked .- stared into the eyes -... and other things too ... Thanks for being here and helping me through all this ..

-No need to thank me ... It comes with the lot. Everything that happens to you happens to me ... that simple ..-.- gently stroked his boy's abdomen.

-Is there something interesting? - he said pointing libro.-

-Yeah ... But I've read very little .. I want to start at the beginning. Skim jumps does not give you a good picture of what happened. Just come to Edinburgh with her aunt Agatha ..

Vincent made a face of not understanding anything.

Cat smiled.

-Don't Worry, I'll be doing summaries of the most important ...- She remembered what she had read about the tremors of Duncan. She thought it best not to mention it now.

Vincent kissed her again.

-All right, what are you telling me all ... -change the subject. How are you doing up so early bed ?. - He asked, as he turned and went into the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of hot milk.

Cat left the book on the small table and continued sipping her coffee.

-I've been thinking about what you told me yesterday .. and it has found Tess .. What I have told you tonight ... After ... - did not need to continue. Vincent grinned.

-The Hospital Baker - asked him, while half a bag of grain was put in milk. Do you think it may be related? .. It's a very big fish ...

Cat inside the lip.

-I bet a hand so ... If you believe they do, what they do, what better place than a hospital macro, the means and the money ... is the command .- led to her chin. The challenge will be prove to Captain. We have to present consistent evidence that something happens to let us continue the investigation.

-Let him that to Jt is and Tess.-He sat on one of the stools in the kitchen and started desayunar-. Jt is well known to me, and I know you will be desperate to be seen in bed doing nada.-He looked at the Cat's mobile which, was on the counter-. Surely though it is so early, and have updated all of the tunnels in New York ... The planes can see the audience and that is no.-a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. He chewed slowly.

Catherine sat down beside her on another sidewalks. She breathed deeply.

-What shall we do with Mark Newman?

He put the spoon in the cup.

-I Do not know ... When he got to the car was totally impossible to track him. It is as if something was blocking me.

- You could not feel it ..?

Vincent shook his head.

-No ... It was impossible. Suddenly I felt a terrible headache and I had to close my eyes. When I opened them I realized that I had completely lost.

Catherine looked at him doubtfully.

-Then, what do we do, go straight to him and tell him that we know who saved the life of Jt, but he have to explain to me why the hell did not say anything yesterday? ..- Had to stop to catch air.- ¿and why was Tess and Jt following the day he was wounded? .. and I thank you for saving his life before or after start screaming?

Vincent smiled at his girl gesturing while kept talking.

-Cat .. Okay! .. No need to shout at him .. .- told him to be quiet for a moment. Do not think it's a good idea to openly go talk to him ... If you do not say anything yesterday .. and considering that fled, has something to hide seguro.- cereals finished and got up to pour a cup of coffee. We'll tell Jt to look up your address on any basis of these data he manages too.-Cat looked at before continuing. Do you can not get that information, right? ..

Cat denied.

-No ... I should explain why I have an interest in obtaining the personal direction of an FBI agent ... Too many questions ... - he shrugged-. . best left to Jt.

Vincent took the coffee and sat down on the sidewalk. Catherine went to him and placed between her legs. Circled his neck with her arms. He left the cup on the counter and grabbed her waist gently.

-Vincent, yesterday when I went to view Patrick ..- her instinct told him that this was not going to like it. she try to find the words-. I noticed the agent Newman a little weird ...

-'What do you mean? .-he asked as he pulled her closer to him and began to kiss her neck -... Well, if he had done what he had done, it is normal that you were weird.

Cat cleared her throat, closed her eyes but was forced to reopen them. She continued.

-'The other time we saw it was a distant person, professional .. With great self control .. But yesterday he thought it was too worried ..

, worried? why? -. he asked still very entertaining with his neck.

Cat off the hands of Vincent shoulders, preparing for his reaction.

-By my ...

Vincent looked up. he look her.-. Slowly removed his hands from her waist, grabbed his coffee and drank it down-.

-Explain to me eso said quite seriously.

-I do not know ... it may not be anything but seemed worried about what could happen to me ... There was a warmth in his eyes looking at me it was not normal ... and less of a man like él..No know what to think Jt ... he saved ... and ...

Vincent finished the sentence for her.

-And he may be interested in you ...

Catherine warmly denied-.

No, that's impossible .. Vincent .. do not know me-. .- She started to gesticulate-. It is quite impossible .- Vincent she wanted Vincent looked up. he look her.-. Slowly removed his hands from her waist, grabbed his coffee and drank it down-.

-Explain to me eso said quite seriously.

-I do not know ... it may not be anything but seemed worried about what could happen to me ... There was a warmth in his eyes looking at me it was not normal ... and less of a man like él..No know what to think Jt ... he saved ... and ...

Vincent finished the sentence for her.

-And he may be interested in you ...

Catherine warmly denied-.

No, that's impossible .. Vincent .. do not know me-. .- She started to gesticulate-. It is quite impossible .-she wanted that vincent had to clear 's totally impossible.

He quickly rose from the bench-. His expression remained very serious-. He left his breakfast cups in the scrubber-.

-I think it's time to get going .- He went to Cat and kissed him on the forehead. We have to go to the hospital to see Jt .. You have to investigate with Tess and I think you wanted us to go to the house this afternoon, right? .- I. .. also I have a few things to do .-

Yes .. We have to go .. have to look at like this all .-

Quickly realized that Vincent was not listening-. He had left the room and quickly headed to the bedroom. She followed slowly, letting out a bad feeling is taking over his mind. She realized, that she was not going to be quiet all day.

* * *

They'd just take the drain dangling, but still a lying in bed helplessly he felt like a furniture. Good thing he had his laptop and phone.

He had downloaded the map of new york subway. Full map ... With what the council wanted us to know and also what not He had counted more than 15 stations forgotten. Some of them at a depth of vertigo. Clearly identify which Vincent had seen last evening.

The planes of the two factories were easy to find in the planning department of the council. It was hard to get into their databases.

But getting the planes of the Baker Hospital was impossible. All he could find was a memory book of 1971 which specified as would be the building materials, dimensions, plants .. and little else. He also found the authorizations related to demolish abandon factories at which it burned .. In total the site where you just building the hospital was one hectare .. "Good plot" thought Jt to read.

He had never been near the place where the Hospital was located. He only knew that overlooked the East River and the Queensboro Bridge from you could see a perfect ... It had been over that bridge many times to quit and return to Queens.

At that moment the door of the room opened and Tess with plenty of rolling papers protruding above the exchange where wearing.

-Hello! ... I've got plans .. All underground subway plans ... I have a friend in town planning should me a few favors ...

Jt looked at her with tender eyes hoping it was towards to kiss. She came and gave.

'-How are you today?

-Very well .. I have removed the drain and they told me that I can go to the bathroom alone ... do I feel more!

Tess laughed openly ...

-Very well ... I'll no longer have to go with ..

-You can do the same ... .- Jt raised an eyebrow to say.

She shook her head.

-Sweetheart ... I love you but I prefer to go it alone ... - as she said, began to reach plans above the bed.

Jt had remained silent, watching her.

-Did you say, I love you? ..-.- Asked very seriously ..

Tess looked at him for a split second and went back to drawing.

-No get too excited .. It was a figure of speech ... - One thought crossed the mind of Tess "Now is not the time Jt, have a little patience" .. She wanted it to be special, and certainly there was not going to be.

Jt lay back on the bed and hit his head on a pillow.

-And it seemed to me ... Anyway .. For the record, do not lose hope ...

* * *

Heather got up in the morning with the idea in mind to go home and Gabe return the favor he had done the day before.

Though she knew deep down that was more than return the favor, she was interested in him ... and she really wanted to see him again. She also wanted to celebrate with someone his rise and return to New York, his company was setting up a subsidiary there and had decided that she would be responsible for directing.

She wanted to have celebrated with Cat, but things had not gone as expected .. She had preferred to stay with his "beast" so Gabe had called during dinner .. "beast" .. Just thinking about a chill ran down by the back.

She left her parents' home, the place where she was staying now, and took his car .. Gabe had given his address and phone number in case needed a friend. She smiled at the memory .. No doubt needed a friend ... she put the key in the ignition and drove away.

Gabe takes me a second to open the door. He was spectacularly dressed for work. Impeccable in a black suit and burgundy shirt .. and perfectly shaved. But what he liked to Heather, it was his smell ... Something she had never smelled before but that drunk.

He was shocked when he saw her.

-¡Heather! Do not expect to see you here ...

-It's passing by and I thought if you wanted to come to lunch with me .. I have to repay you the other day ... .- her face drew the best smile.

-Come in, come please.- he held out his hand indicating that enter inside.

Gabe's loft was beautiful ... could tell he had an exquisite taste for details.

I've made coffee .. Are you want? ...- Offered.

-Yes clear, .- she said as she removed her jacket. It was a warm April morning, maybe too warm for the time of year where they were. It seemed that the evening could see a storm.

Gabe stared up and down as he approached the kitchen and made coffee. She wore a red mini dress neck, sheer stockings and red shoes with high heels. He nodded approving her choice of wardrobe. Heather did not notice the detail.

-Do you want with sugar and milk ?

-Yes, a little of each ...

Gabe entertained milk heated in the microwave.

-Gabe, I do not know if you were going out, I'm sorry if I bothered you so ..

-Don't Worry ... I go when I want - he take a little milk and two teaspoons of sugar, and gave the cup.

Heather took it gratefully.

-Shall we sit on the couch? .- Asked him.

She nodded

-Sure ... in which case you working now?

-Drugs ... Little fun ...

-Dangerous?

-Well, not too much for the prosecution; usually are more for the police ... They are those who stop .. more ... We are bureaucracy, we face less ..

-Ok...

Suddenly, she saw he got serious.

-Heather .. one thing I want to talk to you about your sister ... you know anything about her? ..- He asked as he set his empty cup on the table.

She leaned back on the couch and looked in her eyes was a mixture of sadness and anger.

-No nothing at all ... must be very worried about her "boy" to think about me ...

Gabe moved closer to her and took her hand.

-'It's been something about your sister and Vincent ...

She sat up and took both his hand. She could not deny herself she enjoyed his touch.

-What happened, Gabe?

-They have been married ..

Heather got up from the couch like a spring ..

-How could he do? .. .- He began to pace the room without really knowing what it was. He kept gesturing and cursing ..- all the fault of that damned Vincent .. Everything is for him .. Luckily my parents are not around to see this, .- Remembering them helplessly mourn burst out.

Gabe got off the couch and hugged her.

-Heather .. Quiet .. is not the end of the world .. sure sooner or later she realizes that she have made the biggest mistake of her life to return with it.-Heather grabbed him and support her head on his shoulder. for me it is not easy to get used to the idea that they are married .. But I can not do anything else ..

She sat up resting his hands on his chest.

-Excuse me, I'm getting wet suit ... Also, I selfish ... you loved her ... You must be very painful ...

Gabe wiped her tears away with his fingers, stroking her face.

-You dont worry about me ... need to know to overcome.

Heather looked into his eyes and felt a part of her was lost in the darkness. Their faces were separated by a few inches.

-Still love her? ..- she asked anxiously.

He shook his head.

-I Dont know, in this time.- he was approaching more to her.

-Maybe I can help you forget her.

She stood on tiptoe and look while gently kissed him on the lips. Gabe returned it with the same smoothness. They separated for a moment, only to have Gabe strongly grabbed her neck and attracted to him. Heather was allowed to do. And when he kissed her with all the passion of which he was capable, she did the same.

* * *

When they reached the room Jt in the hospital, they found Tess, with a huge NY plane extended above the bed. She had scored three points and had joined by a red line. Formed a perfect triangle.

Cat was sad after the conversation about Mark that they had at home .Vincent had said nothing all the way.

She did not like, did not like it. She try to forget a little about them and hear what they had to tell their friends.

They were telling what they had been finding out that morning.

-It's absolutely impossible to access the planes of Baker Hospital .. not appear anywhere, not even I have been able to find systems for fire prevention. All large buildings are required to submit to the council a mandatory evacuation plan and is accompanied by a plano.- Jt told them, moving uncomfortably in the bed-. I have wanted to go home.

Vincent looked at him with face circumstances.

-'Even you have for at least 5 days -.

Jt sighed.

-'How awful! I do not know if I'll hold - he turned his attention to his computer Metro planes we have them twice. I got them here he point your laptop and Tess has in the real version.

Tess smiled and pulled out from under the Manhattan another level than all subway lines, both current and previous stations were in service and those that were closed, most structural problems were seen.

Tess pointed a point.

-This Is the old station beneath which found Vincent is almost below where Jt wounded .. It closed in 1980 by constant water leaks ..

-The closed and left a car in it .. and recycled -. I think it's first action point ... .- Vincent looked at each of them before speaking -. - I think that place, not out alive many of the disappeared, I get the impression that they took what they wanted and got rid of the rest using a furnace like the one we saw in Sam's lab.

Cat looked at him.

-Then where were you must have another oven? -.

-It would be logical -.

-Look , also in this.- Tess interrupted them-.. while we were watching the intricate underground network, we have seen this she indicated them-. with your finger, the three points marked in red on the map of the city -. these are the three places where there were fireplaces. Sam's lab, where Jt went to investigate and I, and this one is the Baker Hospital.

She moved her finger back and forth to draw the triangle looked red ..

-If you look well the plane, you can see that there are three subway tunnels that make the same journey. Three lines connecting all the dots and sealed since 1927 -. these were the first lines were built, they were not too deep, had problems with leaks and the noise was heard on the surface too -. In theory and some parts are sealed of them have been used to give access to much deeper lines later ..

Cat and Vincent observed carefully the underground map.

-Everything is connected -.

Tess took out another plane placed below the previous.

-This is a map service and property maintenance. Here you can clearly see the connections .. Between lines and other -.

Jt interrupted Tess at that point.

-In these lines connecting the three places we have detected at least 14 closed stations. Under what conditions will not be .- in maintaining reports say that I have found that many of them have limited access because of the floors were wood and are in danger of sinking ... most of them have no current. ., and almost all are among the projects that cover them -. the City of the floor of NY is a gruyere cheese and they have realized that doing something as non we sink any day -.

Vincent nodded and smiled.

-Good job guys. It's amazing what you have discovered and are only 9 in the morning -.

. lay back on the bed.

-I get bored a lot ... - he look at Tess. The one that has worked is Tess .. She has brought all these levels over an hour ago. And I must recognize that it is much more interesting to work with them -. with a virtual plane.

The three nodded.

Cat sat on one of the chairs and put her hands on her knees.

-And Now what do we do with all this? What we told the captain and no?

Tess leaned on the bed and crossed her arms ..

-It's complicated .. but we can say only there is a connection between the two sites we know, and we doubt that it can, that the hospital Baker is connected .- She_ looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath shrug-. I dont Know.. we can to put to something about the illegal trade in organ transplants?

Cat nodded.

-Not a bad idea ..

It is that moment the door of the room opened. Dr. Paul Markus entered followed by a nurse.

-Good Morning to all! .- Greeted the presentes.- I see he's very well attended ... .- Sr .Forbes addressed him.- How are you feeling today?

Jt replied.

-I'm much better .. throw me the points but I'll survive ..

The doctor smiled.

-You had a lot of luck .. .- look at JT's companions-.. you mind going out one moment while we heal the wound and check all is well as. Vincent can stay ... please?

The aforementioned stood still beside the bed. Tess and Catherine left the room.

Vincent, can you tell me how you see the wound ..?

He ook closely at the stitching that ran about 15 points Jt's abdomen on the left side. The nurse had removed the blindfold and taken a little hydrogen peroxide.

-All Right, Clean and without infection.

Paul smiled.

-Did you tell your friend that helped operate on?

Jt looked astonished.

- Really, did you?

Vincent refused.

-No ... I limit up to the tank and see what they were doing -.

Paul looked at Jt.

-Your friend has gone... back to being a doctor .. .. Now we just have to convince him to decide to do what is necessary to exert again.

-That may be a way Long.- Vincent said as he sat in one of the armchairs.

The nurse returned to cover the wound and placed well pajamas and sheets.

-Well, Mr. Forbes ..

-jt please ..

The doctor smiled.

-All right, Jt .. Tomorrow I draw blood and if all goes recovering'll leave in a few days. We will target the drugs you have to buy and elementary instructions to make a life as normal as possible.

-Okay. Doc .. and thanks for everything.

-No thank me, it's my job -.

The nurse left the room with the material he had to throw. The doctor still remained in the room.

-In relation to your other Vincent problem .. I have not had time to work on your analysis, give me a couple of days to tell you something.

Jt was interested.

-Did you tell yours?

Vincent nodded

-yES .. and hoping you could give all the information you've been collecting all these years -. Maybe he can help me ..

-there Is no problem.- the assured his friend-. and I will give you everything, but I must tell you that we have not had any luck .. I guess you will have better means that I. ..

-I will do everything I can ... I guarantee Now what I have to go I go, to make round-. Vincent as me say start the paperwork to be able exert again.

He nodded.

-She'll tell you .. But now I have other things that require my urgent attention ..

-Very well .. we see .. .- hand movement and said goodbye.

Vincent walked hastily to Jt

-Before entering the girls .. I want you to find me as soon as possible, the direction of FBI agent Mark Merman -. Possibly Catherine what you ask me too but you have to give it to me .. Understood to me .. A she did not, until I tell you -. ok?

Jt is what puzzled stare.

- you told me, right?

He shook his head in the affirmative just when Tess opened the door.

-What did the doctor say? .- Asked approaching the bed.

Jt smiled slightly, noting the concern in the face of Tess.

-'He told me that if all goes well will leave here in a few days -.

Tess took contented air, Catherine only had eyes for Vincent. The look on his face said very clearly that something was wrong.

She concentrated on Jt, had something to ask.

-Jt .. I have one thing to ask .- sat on the bed and glanced at her husband.

Jt nodded.

'You say ... -.

I wish you would shopped, if you can, the direction of FBI agent Mark Newman. I have to ask a few things ... .- bit her lip before continuing talking-. but I would watch a little face before ... I think it does not hurt ..: - He saw Vincent moved restlessly .- .. but it is also true that I was with him yesterday and he told me nothing of what happened.

Jt was incorporated a little surreptitiously in bed watching the reaction of his friend.

-No problem will be, Dana taught me how to access the FBI database: I think I can access information from agents -.

Catherine nodded gratefully.

-Thanks Jt .. want to clarify this asap -. and hopefully be a friend instead of an enemy, I'm a little tired of not being able to trust almost anyone ...

Vincent rose from his chair, sat listening to the conversation, and began to pace the room. Catherine was getting on my nerves.

-Tess created we should go to the police station -. We have to get to work ..

Her companion nodded.

-Yes .. We'll have to go and ask the captain to let us access the database of policía.- turned to look at Jt.- will you be okay?

'-Of course yes .. and seeing that you care, even more.

She smiled into his eyes. Then she shook her head and went to Cat.

She was watching Vincent.

-'I call you to go eat ... Is that okay?

Vincent turned to her, but did not look.

-Yes, you call me .. I do not know if I will go .. I have a lot to talk with Dr.

Cat could not handle that situation, but knew she could not do anything ... She took his hand and kissed him softly on the mouth. He reacted to the kiss, closed his eyes and handed it back.

Tess hawking seeing that not separated.

-Guys we have to go ...

Cat pulled away from her husband's lips, looking into his eyes. This time he also looked at her.

-I'll call you then? ..

-Yes, ...

They separated their hands just as Tess pulled Cat toward the door.

Vincent watched as they left the room. When the door closed he lowered his head and stroked his mustache-. He turned to look at his friend-.

-Tell me you, now .- said-. I think that you need let off steam-.

Vincent sat on one of the chairs while Jt left the laptop on the nightstand.

-I do not understand what is wrong with me ... He rested his elbows on the arms of his chair and laced his fingers-. He kept his head crouched-. I've never been jealous ... me did not appreciate that Catherine was with others ... and certainly do not like to see her kiss with other guys .. But ... .- leaned against the back of it-. but lately I can not stand it, and so continue imaginármela-. looked at Jt-. In his eyes guessed that it was difficult to accept what I was feeling-.

-'And that does all that with Mark Newman?

Vin got up and sat on the bed.

-Catherine told me that yesterday was with him at the sight of Patrick and that was weird .. Worried about her. It may be understandable since, he knew exactly what had happened to you. But when she told me, I could only think that he was interested in her .. and .- became seriously serious. a strange warmth came over me. And that, had happened to me yesterday. when I kiss Cat Patrick.,.

Jt made a face of disbelief.

-What kissed him and why?

Gratitud, He is clearly interested in her ... .- got up and started walking around the room .- may have to do with whether we're married ...

-Ok.. As if the undertaking would have triggered in you celos.- told a very understanding. ... Primitive animals-Possession.

Vincent stared in amazement. He pointed his finger.

-Yeah ... Yeah .. It has to be something.

His friend watched with sad face.

'-And a horn !, Vincent .. you jealous! ... Is normal .. what animal possession, or what the hell! Calm yourself! ...

Vincent approached him with a scowl.

Very funny! - he said as he sat back down on the couch.

-No much importance you give .. Catherine is an extraordinarily beautiful, intelligent, independent woman .. is normal men interested in her ... Jealousy is bad advice .. and you do not have them ... She's yours and what will always be ... Like you're it.

-Then .. Why am me physically feel so ... I do not know .. How to explain it, so confused and so angry inside? ..

Jt sat smiling a little.

-You've got to learn to control these things ... not all of your responses will be due to the beast inside of you ... This is the most human I know.

Vincent nodded.

-Maybe you're right ..

-'I'll find the address of such Newman, but you have to promise me that you'll check .. Are you wearing the gem? .- Asked.

-No ... Today I left at home .- he replied, shaking his head. but I just want to find it so, I want you to tell me because you saved and that is what he was following you and Tess ... and ... I promise not to hurt him.

Jt took up the laptop off the table. He looked at his friend suspiciously and took a breath.

-Give me a minute ... -

He walked into the FBI database using password Dana. He imagined that she would not mind to do it, not surprisingly, were all in the same boat.

He came to the personal files of the agents. Vincent, meanwhile had stood behind him watching intently did.

-And ... Bingo! Here is .- announcement when he had reached the record constable. leads in the FBI since he was 20 years old .. A flawless career by what it says here. His mother is divorced and see what he decided to use his name. .- Astonishment began to laugh-. put on the record that as of the revision, which was about two months ago, is not known to hold any serious relationship with anyone .- He turned to Vincent-. they will control the love life of their agents ... It's disgusting!

-Get to the point .. please . .- motioned frowning.

-I'm going ... to see . .- kept watching the record .. .- social security number, medical record, sangre..etc . Here it is ... the address is 152 West Broadway, that is Hamilton 's Manhatthan uptown .. and it may be coincidence but pretty close laboratory Sam.

-Is there anything else that is interesting in the file? .- Asked Vincent, looking to go to the apartment as soon as possible to take a look.

No, .- he continued leyendo-. well maybe this, is one such teammate Spencer, nothing more ...

Vincent gave him a pat on the back.

-Thank you, again ... .- started towards the puerta.- do not say anything okay Catherine ?.

He nodded.

-Of .. Agree .. But behave yourself, and remember that I am here, now, thanks to him.

-I know ... what I have in mind . believe me .- he said goodbye and left.

Jt a while looking where he had gone and gradually the expression on his face changed from normal to worry stayed . He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes ... Vincent would always be a walking problem and certainly was not believed that jealousy of Vincent were normal. He was beginning to precuparse.

He opened the laptop, He create a folder on his computer. He called her "big boy", opened the word processor and wrote: 1. uncontrollable jealousy. He keep it and closed his laptop.

He picked up the phone and was thinking whether to call Catherine or not ... In the end, with a sigh he decided to give a vote of confidence to his friend . but even so do not leave very far. He picked up his laptop and concentrated on finding the planes of the Hospital. He was going to find, anyway he had nothing better to do.

* * *

They told it Ward and what they had found something suspicious, he authorize you to start looking for information on the Baker Hospital in the database of the police. It was a giant mess. It would not be easy to get information and try something against them. In addition, the media coverage of everything that could happen would be unimaginable. They would have to tread carefully and certainly not filter any data to anyone. Absolutely anyone.

Ward told, and what They had found something suspicious, he authorize you to start looking for information on the Baker Hospital in the database of the police. It was a giant mess. It would not be easy to get information and try something against them. In addition, the media coverage of everything that could happen would be unimaginable. They would have to tread carefully and certainly not filter any data to anyone. Absolutely anyone.

While Tess was dedicated to find the history of the Hospital, Cat caught up with records of missing persons. reading was carefully. All those missing persons it put goosebumps. He could only think of their families hoping one day return and the nightmare was over.

-It was horrible ... had children, adolescents, women, men, old, did not care, did not have a defined type. What made it special was that all these people? Or they were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time?

She took his hands to his face while reading last guy disappeared .

She closed her eyes.

The image that will automatically appear in your mind was Vincent, when they parted at room Jt. She opened her eyes..

The only good thing it had going through reading the stories of all those people was that she needed to focus on something, after Vincent left the hospital. Since Mark Newman had talked about and how strange it had seemed to her behavior Cat in the view of Patrick, her husband was tense, serious and unpleasant tad. Not that the fault had her.

Anyway, after their conversation tenidpo when Patrick had kissed her had noticed Vincent's jealousy had increased exponentially . Do not have to do with the fact that they had married? Do not. ... That thought from his head off ... Vincent would not be able to go get it do you? ... She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked back at the records. By the way ... he had taken the gem this morning? ... It was quite impossible to her out of it.

-I'm going to drink coffee, Tess.- said to her friend. She thought she could move a little help.

-Bring me to my other ..-.- asked her partner ...- think I'm about to find the history of patrons who built the hospital. Go when you get back what you say.- kept watching the screen.

Catherine went to the coffee machine stuck squarely in his thoughts. Suddenly he remembered Gabe, had shared many coffees both there ... It seemed incredible that all that had happened at least a month .. How things had changed. She prepared two coffees and catching air forced herself to concentrate on what they had at hand.

Tess was waiting for her.

I -Coffee! Blessed word, although the one here is horrendous ... I'll sit counting ...

Cat gave her coffee and sat down at her table.

-Shoot ..

Her partner left the coffee on the table and began:

-This Is the history of the hospital. As seen, a certain Aaron Baker, who incidentally is still alive, is he who is spending your dough build .- Tess looked at Catherine while spoke. his wife was very serious and very exclusive group of doctors brought from Europe were cured and those who built it in appreciation. It says here that this group of doctors had a tiny private hospital close to where I raise new and was affected when the flour factory fire. They had to demolish and Mr. Baker were well built another much larger and became his patron.

-A group of European doctors?How strange! Does it put when was that? .- Asked Cat.

-Yeah ... the rough treatment two years of 1969 to 1971 ... I guess it would be a cancer ... But it does not say ... .- Tess continued the story after taking a sip of coffee-. Just say it was very serious and that saved her. Since then it has become a reference for research of all kinds of diseases and personalities of politics, culture and business customers are among ... This says what I just read it here, mind ..- looked smiling her friend-. Also makes the list of services .. my God! It is huge and do everything .. from open-heart surgery, neurosurgery ... through cosmetic surgery, detoxification and research ... ... How many people will be working there?

-Many Must be, to manage all of that indicated Cat. Starting to be very interested-. .. That reference to Europe had seemed so suspiciously. Does it put the nationality of the doctors who cured the wife of Mr. Baker? ..

-Yeah ... were English .. mostly ... But there was also German and French ... And if I want to ask ... no name of any medical ...

-How was the gold that Baker? .- Hearing what doctors Catherine decided to change focus.

-Oil refineries, during the 60s, but the money what you see ... he came him from family .. His parents and grandparents had wells .. What happens is that the good Lord was smart, because then your investments will reported much or more than he left his family ... -

-Where are you looking all that? - she could not believe this was on the basis of police data.

Tess smiled amused at her friend. Coffee ended a drink before answering.

-Google .. Jt could have done quietly this morning .. but got heavy with the planes of the hospital ... and saw nothing. He pain a lot, not find them, it's more, I'm sure you will be scrambling to find Internet medium .. Well, I decided that it was better than we take him.

Cat smiled at that.

-Better if ... What else?

Tess returned to close to the screen. He read quietly, suddenly stopped and made a sad face.

-Oh! Mrs.. Baker died a few years after an accident ... Cat .- was incorporated in the chair and stood looking at her-. committed suicide by jumping off the balcony of his penthouse ... why a woman who has had a fatal disease is thrown from a balcony .- looked again at the screen-. 7 years later?

Cat placed her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands.

-Look suicide the police file. He should be.

Tess did.

-Oh OH! the case is not closed ... the detective who took him was not convinced it was ... There was no note and no family other than the husband, thought Helen, so called, has reason to do it ... the detective was called Morrison ... he was in the 5, added to record the story of a witness who claimed that he had seen Mrs.. Baker fight with someone on the deck before falling ... the witness disappeared ... they could not locate it. Mr. Baker was investigated but could not determine anything ... anyway they left open if something is discovered a posteriori.

She kept looking at the screen.

-Cat! No you going to believe, but there are 11 cases related to Hospital ...

What kind of case? ..- She asked surprised.

Tess was reading what he saw on the screen.

-They're cases of missing employees, ranging from doctors, maintenance workers, researchers and even management. Many coincidence not happen? .-she looked at her companion, making a face circunstancias.- ... .Four of them were found dead ... and the rest do not know anything.

-How died ?.

-Wait a minute ... The four died from gunshots to the head, and put here as well, there was evidence pointing to that they had been tied up for quite some time ...

Catherine put her hands to her face.

-Well we already have a good excuse to go see Mr. Baker ... find the address. We can tell that there is a new track and we want to ask some questions ...

Tess shook her head.

-The problem is that the man, has more than 90 years ...

* * *

Vincent left the hospital and went to the apartment of the agent. He had no intention of being well received, he hoped that was empty. He took a taxi to leave at the door ... The floor was the 3rd ...

The front door was locked. Vincent noted if someone came and realized that just at that moment, a young man approached the gate, running. Vincent moved away and watched as the young man opened the door and entered. A second later he was grabbing the door before it closed, and going inside.

He climbed the stairs to the third floor. There were only two apartments per floor. He focused and knew that no one was in either.

He walked over to Mark, according to the direction it was the 301, put his hand on the place of the lock, and the beast caused by a sudden, but controlled movement, broke. He noted his work. Nor is felt therefore of course if we ignore, which could not be closed again.

Vincent came first and what was found was with the kitchen. He grabbed a chair and placed it against the door so it looked like it was closed.

He entered the apartment. It was small. A large kitchen lounge with good windows, a room with a large bed and a bathroom which is accessed through the bedroom.

A few laps he, opening cupboards, drawers and even the refrigerator. Then he realized that something was wrong there. The fridge is half empty; some ready in the freezer, eggs, some cheese, chocolate meal and a few beers. In living room there was nothing, no photos or books, a sofa, a couple of chairs and a low cabinet where the TV support. There was very little clothes in closets, a few black suits, FBI uniform, a pair of sweatpants and a pair of pajamas. Three pairs of uniform black shoes, a sports and slippers to be home. The drawers were empty excepting one white shirts that go with the costume. In the bathroom there was only a cosmetic bag with the basics, toothpaste, toothbrush, comb, shaving cream, a razor and a box of condoms ...

Vincent smiled at it. Certainly had more earmarks of being a place of occasional passage, accompanied or alone, than a place to live permanently. Let it not look like a home.

It was very clear that he was lying to the FBI when he told them that this was his home. There, Mr. Newman did not live ... So the question was clear, Where did it and why he kept it a secret? ... Vincent was beginning to feel that his suspicions were true ... It was not legit ...

He would go to the FBI office and wait patiently to see him appear. He have much to ask him.

To be continued ...(If you liked me telling me a review .. Thanks for reading ..)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Catherine drove through the streets of Manhattan towards Rebecca's house, the house of her ancestor, the woman who lead a life similar to yours.

They had spent half the day trying to contact Mr. Baker, but a network of caregivers had done quite impossible. It was something they were afraid when they arrived and a black man liveried butler opened the door. He said that Mr. did not receive anyone because he was in bed for over 6 years with severe lung and heart problems. If they wanted something they should call their children who were in charge of controlling the family business as well as any personal issues affecting his father. He gave them the card of the eldest son, Aaron Baker Jr and the politely dismissed.

Catherine had tried to contact Vincent at lunchtime, but had not gotten the phone. That was not good. Nothing good.

She called Jt to tell him if her husband was there and said he had long since gone to his room. He imagined that He'd be talking with Dr. Markus. He asked if I knew the direction of Mark Newman and replied that it was. As soon as he had ordered it was the phone.

They ate the two together on the way to the offices of Baker. Spectacular offices in the most expensive area of the city.

There's secretary attended upon arrival and when the detectives showed their badges she indicated them politely that Mr. Baker Jr. was in England on a business trip and would take a couple of days to get back to New York. she took note that they had been there. He asked on the occasion of their visit but they would not tell him, preferring to wait to talk to your boss. Definitively, they took half a day without being able to find out anything except that family swimming in money.

When they returned to the police station were entertaining explaining to his captain what they had found. While they were talking to him, Berta, the cleaning lady came in to empty wastebaskets. They will not fix it because it was part of the decor of the place and were accustomed to having it lying around constantly ... What they did not know was that, Berta itself was attentive to the conversation taking place in that office ... and all parts of the 125.

* * *

Mark had been a tough day. The investigations of corrupt officers had never liked, but this was particularly unpleasant. Half a day they wore questioning a guy who had been able to kill his partner and wrong, is that there was strong evidence that it had been. Spencer was too soft to hard cop and that role had touched him. He was tired of putting bulldog face.

When he left the FBI offices had clearly had a good beer, he and Spencer. The guy was very good, taking into account that just got out of Quantico, he was intelligent, he was patient and knew how to behave in difficult situations. Sometimes tasted bad to be lying about his private life but it was what he had to do, he had learned since he was little, his father was commissioned to teach it to him.

There was an Irish pub two blocks south. What he most wanted after a day like that was a good pint of stout. Entered, followed by Spencer and placed on the bar. The pub was crowded, it was time for leaving many executives working in offices in the area and wanted to disconnect. Besides, it was the perfect place to pass information without anyone noticing.

They ordered two beers and discussed what had happened to the police that they had arrested. At one point Mark got up to go to the bathroom. It was over there and opened the door when someone pushed him. She dragged him to the wall and hit her twisting her arm behind her back. Mark realized that in the bathroom there was no one else.

-I want you to tell me you did following Tess and to the factory, forgive my manners but has not left me no choice ... I do not like being lied to me or hide things.- Vincent squirmed as his arm. Mark bit his lip.-

-I do not know what you're talking about ...

Vincent turned him over and grabbed the neck; raised him a foot.-

-This will make you cleared my memory. He knew it was happening but could not control himself.- Tell me why you're so worried about Catherine, you want from her? For if you do not know is my wife ...

Mark shook his head.- Vincent pressed over his prey. FBI agent grabbed the hands of his assailant to no avail, he was running out air.

Suddenly, they both heard the sound of a gun to unlock it and then, Vincent noticed the gun to his neck.

-Let him go !, Otherwise, it is difficult to speak .. Let it go!You wanted answers!? .. Do it hell! .. This situation is insane ... we're all on the same side.

Vincent did not release its prey. He looked stunned for a moment the person was pointing him.. A higher until he and skinny concern, similar to Mark watching him soberly old young man. He was dressed entirely in black. A lock of red hair fell over his eyes.

Vincent loosened slightly. Mark could breathe again. He coughed and took a breath. Still kept close to the wall.

-Who are you? ..- Vincent asked the newcomer.

-Every time thing. - Did not drop the gun at any time ..- Mark tell it .. A lot has happened .. and we have to tell the two as soon as possible .. We are running out of time ..

Mark nodded.

-My father always tells me, carrying the gem with me never I ignore him. .- His voice normal, serious, seemed now a child.

Vincent turned to him. He was perplexed.

-The gem? .. What do you know gem? ... .- Inadvertently released it. Mark breathed relieved to feel the ground beneath their feet. He sat and looked at Vincent before speaking.

-OK ... Vincent .. We are good .. and I have no "romantic" interest in Catherine.

-'I do not seem ..- Vincent crossed arms-. I feel your heart racing when you talk about her.

Upon hearing the two into a smile. Vincent's eyes yellow and his expression change again. Mark tried to calm him. He realized in a determined moment that Vincent's left hand would not stop shaking time. Vincent seeing where way to look, closed fist and plug it with the other hand.

-Quite, quite! .. .- took a breath and continued. - There is a logical explanation for everything ... .Catherine is ... she's my sister, my father is Bob Reynolds.

* * *

Ten minutes later Mark and Vincent were sitting at the bar in front of two pints of Guinness.

Mark and Kevin had had a brief conversation in the sink. This latter gave him a pendrive to Mark before taking a hug and go as he had appeared.

Mark went out and ended up sharing his beer with Spenser telling you goodbye ... He said that He'll take advantage that was free day the next day had to rest.

Spencer took his advice and left.

Vincent had stayed away so far, sat in the chair he had left Spenser book.

He fixed that Mark had finished his beer and ordered two more. It was he who began to speak.

-How I did not notice before ..? In the interrogation room when you let me go? ..

He took a sip of beer foam.

-I've been trained to you will not notice ... besides everything I told you there was true ... my role was to that everyone's swallow the story of Catherine.

Vincent nodded as sipped him beer.

-Why did you follow Tess and Jt ?.

Well, that's more complicated ... ..- he turned and looked at me ..- I went to the police station that tell her partner that the sight of Patrick would be the next day, do not leave me no choice, I did not pick the phone ...

-We were ..

-'I know where you were ...

Vincent had to take a deep breath to keep from screaming.

-You have we watched?

Mark shrugged before nodding.

-Catherine's family and protects her family.

-Of Bad or me? ..

-From both ...

Vincent took a long swig of beer.

-Well ... I see that distrust Bob has not gone away ..

Never will .. We know what the beasts are able to do and what happens to them ... But do not think the record, I do not think like him, though ... - glanced toward his hand.- not me that tremor, like it ..

Vincent reached into the pocket of his leather jacket.

-They're short gem .. and the controls ..

-I know .. I've seen before ..

Vincent looked at him strangely.

-Where?

Mark rubbed his eyebrows.

-That .. I'll tell you later, I think you're more interested in how to save your friend ..

Vin nodded, but made a mental note that this was outstanding.

-When Vargas was talking to the detective, saw that it was investigating disappearances in an area I knew well ... Talk to Bob and told me to be careful.

-I decided to follow them, I was doing surveillance .. I saw were going to eat and then they caught the car and went to where they should not.

-Vincent,, have to understand that they were no match for them. When left alone Jt Tess knew there would go after him and thus put bait and stung him.

Vincent listened attentively throughout.

-'I opened the door . and your friend came ... bolted out of the car and went after him . just reached the dungeons when you just stabbed, I did not think twice and shoot him .

Here he was interrupted.

-Who was he who stabbed him? . Saw him dead and was huge .

-You've seen me dead?

-If I went down to the dungeons to track down who had saved to my friend . and followed the blood of the aggressor . It took me to an old abandoned subway station . there I found it was the body . Down with open top. - He suddenly remembered something-. I took pictures .

He pulled out his phone and showed them. Mark made a face of deep disgust.

Vincent asked again.

-Who is He?

Mark sigh.

-I do not know his name . But if his work . He was achievers .

-Achievers what?

-Of specimens with which to experiment ...

Vincent understood perfectly what he meant. He rested his elbows on the bar and rubbed his eyes.

-'So, if you had not shot . Jt would be a specimen to experiment.

Mark nodded and then a swallow, the pint is over.

-Well . My friend says thank you. - Vincent him. said.

Mark nodded again .

-You're Welcome ... and before all that I should have gotten a gem in my pocket, but as usual, I forgot and you could track me ...

But only until the car ... You address look for it in the FBI database .

-That's right, leave the gem in the glove compartment.

-'That's why to get in the car I could not follow beyond.

Mark ordered another Guinness.

-I'll talk to my dad tonight .. I think it's time we meet and let things clear .. Also Kevin has told me a couple of very disturbing things that is better than you may know as soon as possible ... Bob tell me this has been to ignore it . but basically, I think it had to happen ... we are all concerned about Catherine ... and you ... Some more than others.

-How many are you?

-Few, very few . But we move well ... They and we are old enemies and we respect each other. We've all had casualties . Only than ours, have been more painful.

Vincent eyed him suspiciously.

-Is It true that all this began with Rebecca?

Mark nodded.

-Everything what you counted my father was true . well almost all ... What if Rebecca ... She discovered the original beasts ... and that has brought us to here.- deep breath and drank half a pint of one gulp-. and will now be better split up ... I'll talk to my dad and I call you ... could come to our house, to really, tomorrow morning?

-Yes . No problem, I am looking forward.

Mark smiled. He got up from the bench, paid the waitress and then held out his hand.

Although you do not believe, I'm glad to have met you ... really ... Of course the next time will dispense with from the throttle, right?

Vincent nodded and squeezed tightly. Mark stand undeterred.

Mark smiled slightly.

-See you tomorrow! .- Walked out the door pub. Vincent realized it was raining a lot ... took a deep breath and finished beer.

The neck of his jacket up and out into the street to the hospital. I had to tell Dr. Markus began with all paperwork ... I needed something real in your life ... something "normal" in your life ... A part of him was getting fed up of so much mystery.

* * *

Catherine parked her car on the outside door of your new home.

She picked up the phone, a small notebook, clip for your hair and left glove. She closed the door looking around. She saw another plot opposite had looked very similar to yours, above the trees lining the entrance was a stone fireplace, the house was covered by vegetation in the front yard. Like yours, it must be recognized that gave privacy. South side of your home was another of residential houses overlooking the Hudson and across a small park. But the house had the advantage of the wonderful trees and high wooden valley protected by a thick hedge that also gave him privacy in those parts. In short, a house surrounded by a garden and a great sense of peace.

She a picture of the wooden railing. Seemed like it was in good condition but needed a good painting. Did another photo of trees that almost poked its branches above it . They would have to keep them trimmed if they wanted to invade the street.

She walked along the path of tiles. It was full of weeds, leaves and loose stones. The tiles were well preserved, would have to change some but not many. Did another picture. The road turned to the left. The house looked beautiful from there. Besides the afternoon sun directly influenced her ... "very nice" Cat thought. Did another photo right front. She began to write down what she saw had to fix. She approached the front porch, the entire porch had to throw it away and put it back.

She entered the house. Stared at the door for a while. Another thing that had to change.

She was writing down what you saw had to be reformed. At the end of the list was considerable roof, porch railings of the upper windows, shutters of the back railing of escalera..La almost entire kitchen. It was a kitchen that had a good chance but I had to see what I could keep ... It could put the dip in the bottom of removing a piece for the kitchen. There was plenty of room. The entire electrical system, you had to get water, gas, etc ... A disapproved work and all their money. But it she was sure worth it.

She took the phone from her pants pocket. Would try to locate Vincent, should be there with her ... He'd promised. She dialed the number but did not catch. She preferred not to think where he could be.

She decided that was time to look to furniture which could count and had to throw. It was a way of escape from any other thoughts that filled her mind again.

She entered the drawing room to the right where he had seen the piano. He removed the sheet and inspected. It looked ok. I did not know touch him, but if had plenty of space would keep if not, maybe she could sell it. As I watched I saw an engraving on the top of the keys "RR", Rebecca Reynolds .. It was hers. Perhaps the idea of selling it was not so good.

She kept removing sheets and discovered a cupboard, a large table and 8 chairs, all made of wood but spotlessly maintained. The chairs were white with burgundy trimmed seats. The table was walnut color, with a smooth board and four sturdy legs. In a corner right next to the window that overlooked the entrance, there was what appeared to be another small piece of furniture covered with a white sheet. Do not know why but there was attracted to. She removed the large white sheet covering him and what she saw left her speechless.

A wonderful oaken desk. It was divided into two parts. A writing table of one meter by 60 cm, more or less, had two drawers below on the right which allowed to introduce legs under gaining comfort. The paws and the outline of the table were decorated with reliefs with fine lines of Celtic motifs. The top placed against the wall, was about 50 cm tall and just over 15 cm deep and filled with drawers of different sizes. The front of them were also decorated with the same Celtic filigrees. In the center drawer, a little bigger than the other could clearly see the two letters "RR" as in the piano.

At that moment a thunder rumbling through the house and hear the rain began to fall. A terrible fright himself.

Catherine with heart racing when she focused on the drawers. She could not avoid opening any of them. Started for the underdog. The top opened easily discovered and within a stack of papers on white. They were vast to touch and were very yellow. When it was open below realized it had lock. She was opening the top drawer but found no small key, a key that did appear sizeable. Was labeled "door key up". She left it where it was.

Again admire the desktop again . It was beautiful. A new thunder rumbling in the house. Looked up and and thought she heard the sound of the drops on the roof. She thought that might have leaks.

Ascended the stairs. She made another picture. In the top seemed no water anywhere.

She entered the large room scared that itI could be tumbling water to the bed. But no. The sheet that covered it was intact. She glanced around the room, suddenlyshe felt a warmth that ran through her body. She had to breathe hard to compose. She made a couple of pictures and left. As she get to the hall, the heat disappeared. She stayed for a while watching the room from outside. Something uneasy her.

She took it off of the head and down again to the floor below. Go into the other room and did the same as before. She uncovered the fireplace and some of the furniture, take pictures again. She stepped into the hallway and headed back to the kitchen to inspect the door leading to the rear.

When she go through the bottom of the stairs, she was surprised a large tapestry that covered. She felt a stream of air that came from there. Another thunder startled. With heart 100 per hour, he removed to uncover a huge wooden door. She pushed but did not budge, it it was locked.

Then she remembered that she had seen the key on the desk and went to look it.. She removed the blanket and opened the drawer. There it was.

She ran to the door. A flash of lightning illuminated the house creating shadows in every corner. She got there and put the key in the lock. She turned and the door opened. The noise he made was deafening.

The first thing we saw were some steps leading down into the darkness. Using her mobile as a flashlight, started down. About 25 stone steps. She could feel a light musty smell. It being so close to the Hudson was normal.

She came to a hallway. She focused with mobile back and saw another like the above door. The difference was that it had a couple of padlocks apart from the lock.

She turned to inspect the hall where it was and froze.

On each side of the hall there were two cells with iron-barred doors. Were the same as that had in the laboratory of Sam and the other factory. Her hand went to her mouth to try and stifle the scream that wanted out of her mouth.

The doors were open, she walked slowly into one of them. Moved the mobile light on the walls. Found traces of claws, and many dark at all sites, part of her wanted to think it was water ... but her instincts told her that they were not.

Another thunder was heard. Catherine looked up scared . in the light of her mobile on the roof saw some letters carved into the rock. She fixed it and read it carefully: "There is no fate" ...

She was not sure why, but the tears started rolling down her cheeks ... She had to leave and did it.

* * *

When she got into the car in a hurry, grabbed the phone and called Jt. He looked at the windshield, it was raining a lot. Did not have time to answer.

-Where the hell is Vincent . You said you would send me the address of Mark and I'm still waiting ... - she was nervous and angry in equal measure.

Jt did not answer.

-You has given him the right?

-Catherine he promised me, that he would not do anything ... and you had things to do ... I sent it now .

-No, do not bother, because he will be gone. What you has passed has passed ... I was late ...

She hung up and threw the driver's seat. She put the key in the ignition and started the Mustang, at full acceleration.

Vincent opened the door to the room just as Jt hung up the phone.

-Your wife just called and is very, very angry .- he said nothing more to see it.

Vincent came in and sat on the couch.

-Not you gonna believe who is Mark Newman.

* * *

She arrived home very upset.

After knowing that Vincent had been in the apartment of Mark, her nerves were tripped. She had thought to call the agent's phone, but did not know who invented excuse once he picked up the phone. On second thought, anything worth just knowing that he was fine.

And all that, combined with discovering what Rebecca was in the basement of his house she had to, nerves dissolved, the storm was falling in Manhattan did not help to calm down.

She was hoping that Vincent had come homebut quickly saw there was nobody. Took off her jacket and placed it on the couch. She had not had time to do anything else when knock on the door.

She opened thinking it might be Vincent when her surprise was great to meet Dana.

-What Are you doing here? .- Asked. Right away she knew something was wrong. Dana was dressed very informally, jeans, black shirt, boots, wore no makeup and her hair was in a ponytail. She was soaked. It looked leagues away she was tired and her very scared expression.-What happened? .. Please come .

Dana entered carrying a small suitcase with her.

-I'm sorry to bother you but did not know where to go ... .- her eyes filled with tears and could not continue speaking. She sat down on the couch and his face was covered with hands.- I've been driving since this morning.

Cat sat beside her and hugged her. She let her cry until gradually Dana calmed down.

-'Do you think that I makes a good tea and meanwhile you're telling me?

Dana nodded.

-Stay here they and start talking they I'm listening to you.

Cat got up and went into the kitchen.

Dana leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes.

-In the background is very simple, they have been carried the Sam's body they

Catherine had to firmly grasp the cup because it was about to fall out.

-What happened? .- turned around and walked over to Dana, forgetting the tea.

Dana looked at her with eyes full of tears.

-Leave his body in one of the forensic laboratory and I asked to Henry Carmody, a friend of my father its review and he offered enchanted. He knew how important it was for me ... -returned to mourn-. and now he's dead. He was killed and the body and notes that could have writing.- took off the sofa and began to walk through the lounge ...All this surpasses me Cat ... I'm so tired.

Catherine approached her.

-Dana ... relax ... have to take a shower, change clothes, and then if you want to talk, we talk, but I think you should get some sleep ...

At that time, her cell phone rang. She ran to catch thinking it was Vincnet ... But no ... it was Gabe. She did not want to talk to him, but she did. She picked:

-Tell me, Gabe ... what do you want?

-Only ... to clear my name.

Cat, shook her head. She was beginning to weary of him.

-Explain yourself.

'-I know who was the person that got Vincent in jail ... and I can prove it. Records of calls from prison and ... certain classified information to which I had access ...

-'I do not care what you say ... You not going to get better ... maybe you were not but you enjoyed it, enjoyed seeing Vincent against the ropes ... and that I will never forget.

-Ok.- Looked disgusted. but I was not ... Cat, was your father.

Catherine could not believe.

-No ... can not be ... He will ...

Realized she could not tell that to Gabe.

-He did ?, Cat,, was the one who ordered all this ... not me.

Gabe .. leave me alone .. ..- hung-. She was livid ... Now beginning to trust Bob, but did not believe that, do you? Why everyone was determined to lie? ... Until Vincent this morning had done it again. ...

Dana approached her-.

-What happens? .- Asked-.

Catherine a lock of hair from her face removed.

-Nothing .. .. Family ... Dana-.

-'Bob?

Cat, nodded.

-Yeah ... But let it ... You can stay all the time you want, Heather's room is empty-.

-Thank you ... really ... Vincent lives with you?

-Yeah ... she smiled sadly-. we got married little over a week ago.

Dana grinned.

-I'm so glad ...

Cat, sigh.

-Me too ... .- although at that time a part of her was not so sure-. .- Go to the shower, grab whatever you need to do ... I will meanwhile you and prepare some dinner-.

Dana went to the bathroom dragging the suitcase.

She came into the kitchen and went back to what she was doing. Just put the kettle on when knocked on her door. She ran again thinking it would Vincent, but it was not.

When she opened it, he was standing there with a waterproof covering it completely was his father.

-Hello Catherine! Can I come?

Cat just stood staring, not knowing what to do, if I let him in or returning to the storm that followed lashing New York.

Seeing his expression immediately knew what was happening.

-Gabe called you.

-Yeah ... - she answered him laconically.

'-Please ..- implored him .. Let me go, I want to explain.

-Would you have come to me if Gabe had not called me? And how the hell you know who called me? .- in her eyes was a deep disappointment.

She turned deeper into the apartment, leaving the door open.

When Cat faced him, saw that he had entered, closed the door and the same tall, strong guy who went to look for when they took him out of the hospital, had been placed at the entrance.

-Are you afraid of me? .- Asked wryly.

Bob looked at his companion.

-Let's say, a friend who helps me if I have problems.

Cat was again focused on him.

-Tell Me .. why did you do that? Why did you do it, to me? And how did you have the nerve to appear to that I, your daughter something you cared ... And to think I went to give the thanks ... - could not continue looking at him, something stirred inside her. She went to the couch and sat down. Bob was behind her and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

-Catherine .. When I heard that you had left Lowan and were back with Vincent... ..

-Wait, wait, wait ..- was hallucinating - .. Had you sent someone to which would monitor me?

He nodded.

-Yes, but ...

-Cat took her hands to her face.

-This is incredible .- was rising in her can not control my life ..!

-I know ... I know .. Catherine .. .- his face seemed to convey repentance. because I thought that he would end escaping ... and you, not stand to a relationship like that again ... again underground, again fighting invisible forces ..

-You ..

-'Me .. and others ... but you have to believe you did not think of killing him .. and after seeing what you did for him, I realized that it was over .. I had to take and you'd always be together .. and therefore, I am ..

-How could you lie to him in jail? ...- Was curious to know.

-Well, I spent years practicing; is not the first beast that I find myself .. and also little of what I told him was a lie, the whole story of Rebecca is true.- stood by observing Cat-. Does you're reading, right? ...

She nodded.

-Catherine .. I have decided that no more lies, no more half truths. Tomorrow morning I will pick Stuard home .. I'll tell you all.

-You and who else?

Bob took a deep breath before speaking.

-Today, Vincent has followed Mark Newman and has cornered in the bathroom of a pub ...Threatened to strangle him if he did not because he was interested in you ..

-Cat could not believe what I was hearing.

-How ..?

-And Mark has said it .- He paused before continuing talking-. Catherine, Mark is my son ... your brother.

On hearing that she was totally livid. She leaned back leaning on the back of the sofa.

Was going to say something when Dana's voice from the hall, shushed her and turned toward her.

- It seemed to me that I knew those eyes ..

Dana stood with a simple white satin pajamas, staring at Bob. He rose from the table and Cat, saw his face turn pale at times.

-Dana .. what are you doing here? ...- Cost him say the words.

She smiled, but there was something very dark underneath that smile.

-I'm here because of you ... for all the lies and half truths you told me ... - he approached the couch, until he was right in front of him.- .. Sam is dead because of you ... Henry Carmody is dead because of you ...

Bob could not believe what was hearing.

-Carmody Is dead?

-Yes...Robert, is dead, wanting to help me figure out what happened to Sam in Rikers ... They killed him to get his body.

Bob put his hand to his face.

-How Sorry Dana, is how important it was for you ..

She kept staring at him, while the tears in her eyes began to appear.

-Why did not you tell the truth? ... Why do not you speak to the Beasts? .. From what you intended .. .- - shrugged. I'm obsessed with this gem that had traveled through time and history, not knowing where I was getting into ... and you, you know perfectly and did not tell me ..

Bob did not know what to say.

-I just wanted to protect you ..

Cat could not help but intervene.

- See if one day you realize, that the best way to protect ourselves is to tell the truth ...

Dana nodded at that.

-That's Catherine ..

Bob looked at them both.

-Tomorrow come, you too, I think I owe ... But.- ducked his head as Dana approached slowly ... - I do not understand how I became obsessed with this gem ... You were not like that .. You were cold, distant .

-Do you need me to tell you? .- grabbed him by the raincoat-.. Because it was the only thing left me to you, you fucking liar bastard ...

Seeing Dana, Catherine realized that she had to say goodbye to his father.

-I think you'd better go ... now! .- she took him arm and led him to the door ...

Bob still could not look away from Dana. Finally, with a sigh did. Catherine opened the door and he and his bodyguards came into the hallway.

You could tell the meeting with Dana had left much affected.

-Tomorrow ... I will tell you all ... .- lowered his head and left.

Cat closed the door and leaned her forehead against it closing her eyes. Breathe deeply a few times and went to see how Dana was.

* * *

An hour later and once it was established that Dana was peacefully asleep, went to her room, turned on the light table and put her pajamas.

She called again that Vincent still did not get him the phone. She sat on the bed staring at the empty. Suddenly she remembered Rebecca's books, opened the drawer and took them.. I leave them it on the bed.

She saw below them one of the albums of the Keller family. She picked it up and began to see it. Photos of babies made her smile, baby photo Vincent seemed most tender I'd ever seen. Was passing leaves enjoying family history: baseball games, street games, home, the Keller brothers at school, Jt and Vincent teenagers, seeing them together then it could be seen that they would be inseparable. It found near the end was a picture of a woman of 40 years, were a close-up and was holding strong to a boy of about 10 or 11 the boy undoubtedly was Vincent and her mother .. the same eyes, the same wonderful smile ... could not help feeling sorry for the woman who saw her three children died ... How sad! ..

she was forced to keep the album and took the Rebecca.

"What you intended taking marrows in your basement? ...? Kill them all?" Thought aloud.

Catherine opened one of Rebecca's book, and the first thing she saw, spoke of her arrival on the island.

"Today has left me the boat that brought me to Denmark, in Skye ... and upon arrival I made a new friend. His name is Stu and is 6 years ... He has insisted on taking the case to the widow's house Elliot.

I have not managed to convince him otherwise, and when we arrived, he told me he only wanted to count it as was the land where I was coming ...

The boy liked me and we agreed. He taught me everything there is to do and I will talk about England. Definitively, I have a guide to 6 years, curly blond hair, freckles splattered face and to which there is no way to shut him up ... "

She looked at the clock. Where the hell was Vincent? A cushion behind her back was placed and leaned against the headboard. She picked up the second book ...

He spent a few pages and read something that surprised her.

"hope I have not made the biggest mistake of my life.I wanted protect my brother but you might regret.

When Duncan has grabbed the neck, I've realized that whatever I do, I am not able to stop it. Robert is my older brother and I can not hurt. He has been my daily to society; trust to be able to realize the importance of this can not be revealed to the world. That things stay that way. ...

Duncan was extremely angry with my decision. He does not trust Robert. For him, the way you define the Bersekers, turned them into pieces of meat without feelings, very useful for certain companies or certain people ...

When he has caught the neck and I saw the beast, I really understood all his power and acknowledge that it scared me. I hope I can control it using the gem ... I can not lose him ... I could not stand it "

At that moment she heard the door opening-. Vincent had just arrived.

She laid the book on the bed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Her husband came into the room with the keys in hand.

know you've talked to Jt ...

She looked at him. She got up, closed the door of the room, did not want to wake Dana, and sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

Vincent took off his leather jacket and hung it on a hanger in the closet. Underneath she wore a tight black shirt like his pants ... He sat on the bed next to Catherine-. Both kept their eyes fixed on the vacuum-.

I'm very sorry what happened .- he said after a moment .. When you told me about Mark began to feel a mad desire to ...

-Strangle him?

Vincent looked at her-.

-How do you know? ..

-My father came to me a while ago .. He told me everything that happened ... .- shook her head ..- can not believe you have gone all day .. I have been calling nonstop .. .- she rose from the bed and began to pace back and forth across the room. She stared at him with eyes full of tears -. He told me who Mark was, and you've gone for him ... Vincent long ago you promised you do not come back ... You can not go scaring people-. .No can let yourself be dominated by the beast ...

He rose and went to her-. I try to hug her, but she retired-.

-Catherine this has nothing to do with it .. I was jealous .. .- his hand to his face and stroked his beard-. Today I realize that I will always feel jealous of "normal" men who come into your life .. That is why I went to talk to Dr. Markus .. I told him to start with the papers for my license ... no I want to wait anymore ... I want to have a life apart from that of the beast, this hunt that has become available showing .. I may not always exercise .. I know ... but I need to feel normal ..

Cat approached him a little.

'I will not forgive so easily .. I told you I did not want to lie to me .. we're in this together and always will be.- she moved closer-. and do not have to be jealous .. you know ...

-Yes I know ... but I feel that I always think I do not deserve ..

She put her hands to her temples-.

-It has nothing to do with deserve Vincent ... the behavior you've had today is the only one who can make me reframe ever can this relationship ... I need honesty in my life and the certainty that we are a team ...

-We are .- he said flatly .

-I'm not so sure .. You had to have told the direction of Mark and gone together .. Do not you just ... let alone trying to strangle ... .- she sat in bed.- told you something told me that was not the enemy and would not listen ...

Vincent she sat beside her. He held his hand and stroked her hair. She this time, not retreat.

-I'm so sorry ..

-Do you feel it? ...- Started laughing débilmente.- My whole family has been lying to me all life ... could not bear you to do not the same.

Vincent sighed and took her hand-.

-What I told your father?

She smiled again-.

-Well, go in order ... She looked at Vincent was playing with her hand.- Gabe called me first .. To say that the person who put you in jail was my father ..

He rose from the bed.

- What !? .- Exclaimed-.

Cat sent him lower his voice-.

-Shut up! Dana is sleeping in the room Heather ...

-What!? .- Cry again but this time more softly.

-Yeah ... They took the corpse of Sam about FBI forensic laboratories and incidentally, have killed his friend ... You're shattered ... .- Vincent grabbed her hand and forced him to sit-. and to make matters worse she has seen Bob ... we have to let it rest .. In other words, nothing to shout ...

He nodded in understanding-.

-'Bob?

-Yeah ... he was .. When Gabe called me, of course I do not believed, but I had doubts when I saw him in the door ... I have cleared all

Vincent could not believe it-.

-As he could fool me?

Cat smiled.

-'I asked the same thing and told me to have practice to deceive "beasts" like you ...

- .What More? .. Then told you about Mark ?.

-Yes .. you went for him ... and that was my brother ... tell us all morning.

-That too has told me Mark to me .. Nothing more? ..

-Nothing ... Your driver will pick us tomorrow ...

-'And Dana?

-She's coming with us ...

-Why?

Cat sighed.

-When out of the shower, they have seen .. and oh! It have jumped sparks .. My father was not expected it and has not known how to react ... Dana, you've cornered reproaching him for the death of Sam and all the bad things that have happened in your life ... All for no have told the truth when he had the chance .. and let him search become the gem and its secrets into an obsession ...

-You're absolutely right ...

-'He has said to come with us .- smiled slightly. it seemed to me that he was scared ..

Both a moment silent. Cat broke it.

-I've been in the house ...

Vincent closed his eyes.

-The House ..

Why the hell have not taken my calls? ..

-You know because ..

- I wanted two ... we did the first inspection of our house ... but it has not happened ... I had to go alone ..

Vincent did not know what to say ..

-There's plenty to do ... I found some beautiful Rebecca's furniture that would preserve . .. But the best is in the basement ... - she became very serious as she spoke .

-What's in the basement? Ghosts? .- Wonder tried removing iron.

Cat took a deep breath.

-Almost ... I found two cells carved in stone with iron bars like the ones in the lab Sam.

Vincent looked at her in disbelief.

Cat continued.

-The feelings that I have felt ... there have been horrendous., But one thing is clear . was a hunter of beasts .. and I do not have many scruples ..

After telling that the expression of Cat, had spent the seriousness of sadness. Vincent hugged her. She left, needed it.

-Well, I see you've had a fun day ...

-Well there are still things to tell you, but I do not want .. I just want to sleep and prepare for tomorrow what promises to be interesting.

He got up to go to bed, but he stopped her and got between hisr legs. He gently stroked her thighs through her pajamas.

-He should have been with you. Can you forgive me?

She looked down smiling.

-I suppose so ... know you're my weakness.

He smiled while he also put his hand on her waistband and began to descend.

-You know what is the best way to reconcile, right?

-No .. Vincent ... Today I'm not in the mood.

-¿De Right?

Was slowly took it down her pants. She tried to remove his hand but could not.

-Dana is in the other room .. We can hear .. or worse. She may want to go to the bathroom ... .- said all this whispering desperate because Vincent had managed to leave her naked from the waist down and was entertaining to shove his tongue in her navel ..

-No .. no, this is not right .. you have behaved very badly ..

And how are you going to punish me?

He got out of bed one time, he keep looking at her with that smile of hers that did not bode well ... or yes-. He undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants-. This fell to the ground and threw it in the middle of the room with a kick.

He sat in the corner of the bed. Now he was naked from the waist down-.

-Vincent ... no .. we told .- but let the attract-. He place above him.

Cat stopped talking when she noticed as he entered inside-.

He started to bite gently on the neck.

'We must not ... Dana could hear us.- Each word came immediately put a sigh. She closed Eyes-. Vincent .. please .. not now ..-.

He kept kissing her neck as he ran his hands down her back-.

-Well, your body says otherwise ... .- Cat smiled although did not want to-. It was true she had instinctively started to move above him.

-And as to which can hear us she . .-look as he took the hips and too-moved her-. you kiss me and you should not talk so ...

She opened her eyes, just a moment to look at him and kissed him. She had given up. I knew it was going to do ... It was his weakness.

They kissed anxiety reconciliation. Only they separated their mouths when Catherine remove him the shirt .. want to enjoy the feel of his skin, his chest. The movements were slow and winding ... He lifted her pajama top ... and at that moment, a knock at the door of the room.

-¿Catherine? .. Are you awake?

She opened her eyes wide, startled-. He got up quickly and put on her pajamas. Vincent put on his shirt and got into bed ..

-Yes... Dana, a moment ...

Opened when Dana was apologizing.-.

-I'm so sorry, but I was awakened a strong headache ..- opened the door realized that Vincent was on the bed .. Oh! Sorry if I woke Vincent .. so sorry ... but if I take something, I can not sleep and I want to be clear tomorrow ..

-Catherine told me about Sam ... I'm sorry ... - he told her.

-I know .. Thanks .. This is a nightmare-.

While Cat, had gone to medicine cabinet that was in the bathroom and had taken a couple of aspirin-.

-Is it enough?

Dana took them-.

-Yeah ... sure if ...Forgive for the inconvenience.

-Do not worry .. Rest ..

-I'll Try ... ..

Cat closed the door and turned to her husband, with the face of circumstances.

-Almost catches us ..- whispered-.

-The door was locked ... has not passed nada.- with a quick movement, the covering sheet was removed-. As you can see everything is just as we have left ...

A complicit smile lit up the face of Catherine-. True, nothing had changed-.

Vincent watched as she was heading to bed.

-I Love to see you smile-.

She lay down beside her and took her face in his hands-.

-Well, if you want to always see it, do not ever do what you did today ..

-I will not do it.- assured him as he stood over her, kissed her and took off her pajamas for the second time-. and now, let's finish what we had left unfinished.

* * *

The next morning, Bob's bodyguard was looking them early.

He waited in the garage of Catherine; apparently did not want anyone to see into the car.

He drove half the city until they were to stop right in front of the house of Rebecca. .. Cat got out cursing. He had been watching the house the previous evening, before entering on hers.

Nows he knew to whom had bought the house.

The bodyguard made them enter a library lounge decorated in English style.

He said to sit on the sofa and he sat in another turn. After just over a minute, Bob Reynolds and Mark entered the room, followed by another man, redhead, tall and skinny.

When Catherine saw Mark with his father, she realized what she had been blind. How had not noticed before? .. It was almost two drops of water ..

Bob was speaking:

-Well, this is going to be a long day, you better get started as soon as possible ...

To be continued ...(If you liked me telling me a review .. Thanks for reading ..)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter IV**

**At the same time, in another place, Vincent was captured by Robert Reynolds, in the east wing of the Baker Hospital this happened ...**

It was a cold morning when I woke up lying on a bed. White sheets, white bedspread, painted peach and wood framed windows barred walls.

His mind took to work. For more than five minutes he just look at a single window, allowing you to see a clear blue sky. His brain could only think that color he liked.

He wanted to turn and look the other side of the room, but could not. An immense pain shot through from top to bottom. Her whole body shuddered and felt her knowledge.

When he woke the blue sky was gone and in its place was just black. The black of the night, the black of darkness. A small light above his bed was the only light in the room.

This time his brain, it did work.

His mind was filled with pictures: his life in London, his work in the 125, her life in New York, the images of the woman he had fallen in love, her face, her smile, her beautiful green eyes, and suddenly all faded and could only see a man become a monster, trying to bring down a steel door in a dark tunnel. He had said goodbye to Cat, kissing her face, with the absolute conviction that what he was about to do was right. After that only recalled pain and then nothing.

And now wake up in the room of what looked like a hospital, knowing he must be dead, but the pain throughout the body, constantly reminded that I was not.

He tried to move again, but it was impossible. He managed to move an arm and lift the sheet covering him. She wore a white cotton pajamas of excellent quality and under a series of broad bands around him the chest and abdomen guessed. The effort to keep his arm up was too much for him and had to drop quickly savannah. He rested his head on the pillow, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had been shot 6 times ... had to be dead.

At that moment a door opened behind him. I can only hear the noise, then footsteps went to fencing.

Two middle-aged men, dressed in white robes and with little pint of physicians were placed at the foot of his bed.

'Welcome back to life Mr Mark!

The not say anything. He didn't felt that it was good.

He had talked it seemed older, an elderly man meat with a newly shaved head. Once I had a mellifluous Evan deeply displeased him. His companion nodded. He was thinner, taller and his face looked like a weasel.

Both caused him intense repulsion.

The bald man continued:

-Isn't know if you know where you are? .- Stared at him waiting for him to dispute. He did not. Okay, I'm going to explain.- started walking around the room. You are located in the only place they could save your life.- smiled seeing that Evan still said nothing. Do not have to you thank us .-he followed smiling.- who shot him some time ago. His body was broken, but when we brought it, was still alive.

At that, Evan tried to speak but his vocal cords, both idle time, could not. A hoarse sound and torn out of his mouth. Automatically started coughing. The man who had not yet spoken to him a glass of water with a straw. He took short sips thanking the coolness in his throat. When he had finished he tried again.

-And ... what about them I wanted to save me? ...- His voice was still choppy and it hurt them greatly. Who the hell are you and you want of me?

The man who had given him the water was then I speak.

-sr. Mark you are very valuable to us. We have no intention to hurt.

Evan did not give up.

-Why? .- Asked again.

The bald man spoke again. He approached the bed and sat down.

-All right, deserve to be honest ... Because you're one of the people most knowledgeable about cross-species genetics because you are scrupulous in his work, because you're smart, because you know what is a beast and especially because .. .- got up and moved closer to Evan- ... from now his life is in our hands. We've saved, but to continue breathing, medication needs that only we can give.

Evan tried the emotions I was feeling not noticed in his eyes. He clenched his fists clutching the sheet and sat up slightly.

'You tell me why I depend on you ?.

His partner nodded.

-Indeed, but Mr. Mark, here you have everything you need. Have a laboratory with all the material that money can buy, you will have to experiment with samples will have a wonderful home, food, women, drugs, whatever you want to be happy. Only we require that his work as they do the first and the responsibility that characterizes it.

Evan cracked a wry smile.

-Not all that I need ...

-Ya ... But we also offer you the opportunity to take revenge on the man who had him killed, which you gave Muirfield ... I will have a very interesting story to understand perfectly because Mr. Keller is so important ... and when we have finished with him, we will leave the remainder to have fun.

Helplessly a name escaped her lips.

-¿Catherine?

His opponent frowned before speaking.

'Miss Chandler has been a revelation ... There are people in our organization who are perplexed that the daughter of Dr. Chandler finished in the middle of all this, knowing full well that her mother could not tell anything .. .- the two men looked and smiled-. Catherine has been the cause that you are here today, along with the beast that she is determined to protect. You sacrificed for her .. .- the bald man stepped closer to him. I could almost smell his breath to snuff and coffee ... do you think it was worth?

Evan stared at him as a shy tear fell down her cheek. He looked at his broken body, the volume of which drew on the bedspread that covered him, and one answer was formed in his mind.

-No ... it was not worth .- said.

The bald man smiled.

-Very well, now we have left things clear, you can call me Morgan.

**Two days before the arrest of Vincent.**

Catherine had left police station at a rate of a thousand demons, according to Berta had an ear for such Xavier. She had taken a cup of coffee when she arrived accompanied by Vargas detective.

Berta, then approached the seating area. They had asked him to take a cup finished using the Chandler detective. I did not know why, but following orders.

She put on the gloves, took it carefully and put it in a bag that had given him. Then she would deliver to your link and your work would be over by now.

It was the price She had to pay because they had cured her son of a terminal illness.

They came to her when the New York General was diagnosed that her son would become a vegetable within three years. Now, Adam was at university and was a healthy boy. There was no request her money, the foundation had Baker aid for people who met certain requirements. She was one of them and will always be grateful.

**A few hours later**

The responsible of bringing the samples, leave a bag on the table and hope to sign. When Jeremy did, he left.

The lock of red hair in front of the face was removed and approached the fridge of new samples to Evan.

He knew it was hard enough to move when wearing a stand while. Two of the bullets had left the spine and what they had done, regenerating the cells of the spinal cord, allowed him to walk but was not perfect.

At that time, a soft alarm sounded in the laboratory. Came the splendid wristwatch Evan gift Consortium. It was time for his second round of pills, 6 every 8 hours. He took a pill its white coat and with a bit of water that was on the table was the taking. But the worst was not the conviction of having to take them, was that those pills they tied the Consortium for life.

Jeremy knew he had been studying their own DNA that was looking for what they "touched up" to a cure. It was clear that it had been changed, but did not know it could have side effects. Some were quite visible but he was sure there would be others that he could not see.

Gave him a look as he watched work and went to his desk. Still did not know what his exact position, but something told him that Evan's image as a man dedicated to the project and revenge was a facade. Continue watching it if I could capture it would be a magnificent ally.

At the time, Morgan came through the door. A smile lit up his face. "Nothing good," thought Evan. He was sitting in his chair watching a sample original berseker in the microscope.

-Dear Dr. Mark ..- approached him and patted him on the back-. Glad to see him getting better. It's great.

"Liar" thought Evan immediately.

Yeah, I feel good.- you he lied. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?

Morgan kept smiling. He grabbed gloves Evan table, opened the bag and pulled out what looked like tubes of blood samples.

-All those samples are to be studied. Almost all of the experiments that are being carried out a friend of ours. We ask that you send us these little details ... He picked up a tube and looked at trasluz- of those is inoculating a "serum" by an external colleague ...-A laugh escaped her as he said this last. He turned to leave them in the bag, but leave one out. It was a tube, that a holder signs, otherwise-. This is diferente.- gave it to Evan. As soon as he saw knew what it was.

Would you like a genetic study of this sample?

-Dear Dr. Mark ..- approached him and patted him on the back-. Glad to see him getting better. It's great.

"Liar" thought Evan immediately.

Yeah, I feel good.- you he lied. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?

Morgan kept smiling. He grabbed gloves Evan table, opened the bag and pulled out what looked like tubes of blood samples.

-All those samples are to be studied. Almost all of the experiments that are being carried out a friend of ours. We ask that you send us these little details ... He picked up a tube and looked at trasluz- of those is inoculating a "serum" by an external colleague ...-A laugh escaped her as he said this last. He turned to leave them in the bag, but leave one out. It was a tube, that a holder signs, otherwise-. This is diferente.- gave it to Evan. As soon as he saw knew what it was.

Would you like a genetic study of this sample?

-Yes... It is the saliva of an old friend of yours ...

In the brain of Evan went on a bunch of red lights, but his expression did not change.

-Which of all? -. asked smiling seeming indifference he was far from feeling.

Morgan smiled.

-His friend Catherine Chandler ... .- pulled a chair to the place where it was Evan-. We compare it with the genetic code of a person ... Helen Windsor. We believe that there may be a coincidence.

Evan nodded.

-All right, no problem. I will look for that code in the database.

Morgan will again give a pat on the back.

-I Love that you collaborated ... but anyway to know that everything has been done with the greatest efficiency, will not move from here ... .No that I doubt his professionalism, but there are things that need supervision.

Evan looked at him, smiled shyly and started working.

Jeremy was sitting two tables right by studies samples from patients with terminal illnesses. It was complicated and demanded his full attention.

But at the time, was far from it ... his hands and forehead were beaded with sweat.

How the hell did they know? ... Or was just a hunch?

He stared at Evan while working. He knew he was going to do ... He had no choice but to follow orders, and considering that the bastard Morgan was there watching, he could do nothing to prevent it.

**Now**

Robert Reynolds glanced at the audience, put his hands in the pockets of his pants and catching air, began to speak.

-Before anything, I want to do presentaciones.- approached the man with red hair. He looked at Catherine before speaking - Nicholas .. This is my brother ... well rather my brother, we shared father. More or less like you and Mark.

Nicholas went to Cat shook hands and smiling.

-You Can call Uncle Nicholas ...

She rose from the couch and close it without knowing what to say.

-Don't Worry, you get used-. said. Something in his eyes and in his speech likes to Cat. she shake his hand and smiled back.

-Nice to meet you ..

Mark then approached Catherine.

Nicholas was placed next to Bob. Dana Vincent watched without saying anything; Cat was meeting her family.

-I Do not know very well to say, I've been all this time hiding the truth and I guess you have not done much grace to find out who I really am.

Cat shrugged her shoulders.

-Well ...- She looked at him without resentment.-. Taking into account, that the impression you gave me the day we went to the view of Patrick, was that you were interested in me otherwise, I'm glad about that interest is not "romantic". No need to tell you how it spends Vincent.

Mark smiled, stroking his neck.

-No ... I do not need to tell you what it .- stared at the aforementioned, who stood with folded up to the chest, arms and gaze defiantly ... I see, he is not yet very relaxed.

Vincent spoke:

-Let's say you have much to tell before it happens that ...

Bob sat on one of the chairs.

-Vincent is right, we will leave things clear.-. Stuart then came in with a tray of tea, coffee and some pastries.

It was served to each according to their tastes. It was strange to see a man like that, 2 m. other high by 90cm wide serving coffee.

When it was the turn of Cat, looked straight into his eyes and grinned. Cat was set in such wonderful eyes that had Stuart, they were emerald green, but mostly there was something like looking her, that seemed to know her, as if seeing an old friend, with that confidence with looks at friendship. She ducked her head a little uncomfortable.

As they were going to go their eyes met with Vincent. His expression changed radically. At the time Vincent felt something strange ... a feeling of Deja vu ... as if a part of him had ever seen. He closed his eyes and when he opened Stuart was already gone and the feeling was gone. Concentrated in which Bob would tell.

The host sat and started talking.

- "Well have met two very important members of my family, but lack some more and learned yesterday Vincent' Nicholas' son, Kevin. He is our eyes into the root organization that controls all this. The organization of that depended Muirfield.

He takes a few years already infiltrated risking a life other day too - he stopped to give him a sip of his coffee, without sugar-black-. It is our greatest asset ... then there is another brother of Nicholas, in this case that works together with cousins and nephews in Europe. We are few, not many, but we do what we can.

I guess the first thing you might be wondering is who we are fighting against ..- three nodded at once-... well We fight an organization that was created just as the older brother of Rebecca, Robert, decided it was a great find that her sister had done in Scotland and should be reported.

Cat interrupted.

-I read something about it in the diary, Duncan threatened to kill him.

Bob nodded.

So was ... Robert took the first travelogue Rebecca, where she had written down everything that Duncan had told him, and using the authority that gave him the older brother wanted to take him to the society of which they were members. His father had died a short time and the householder was him.- licked his lips to keep talking. Duncan caught his neck.- looked at Vin to say, smiling-. And he intended to kill him to prevent him away, but Rebecca begged, she pleaded, not to do it and he he heard her. "

Vincent whispered a 'It sounds to me' softly but enough for all to hear.

Bob looked at him and kept talking.

- "Rebecca tried to convince him for good but it was impossible, Robert went and discovered what had happened to the attention of members of the Society to which they belonged as researchers.

Let's not forget that they were man power, money, very high positions in the society of the time. A society convulsed by then and constantly evolving, so Rebecca was essentially gave them unlimited power, provided they could manage the strength and skill of the berserkers.

They went to Skye and brought to anyone who wanted to "see the world", initially as bodyguards labor to great works that were hitherto impossible .. all in exchange for money and what big cities in England XVIII could provide them.

When the great wars began in mid-century, the Franco-Prussian, the American Civil War, the idea of using them as elite soldiers came alone, but this time it was no longer a question of volunteers were there and forced using all possible methods.

Course you will think as you can force a "beasts" to do something they do not want ... It is very simple, as you have seen, rings and green gems, besides large quantities of laudanum. By reading what Rebecca had written, they knew it was a form of control and decided to be prepared in case they were needed, they were collecting the jewels of the first who traveled to England, some of them died very deaths, very violent, others simply lost due to the frenzy of life which were given for long periods. Others were stealing the ...

The fact is the Consortium, and were called, took control of a great weapon to sell to the highest bidder. A sweet deal. "

Catherine asked a question:

-What could make Rebecca?

-Rebecca did not get to see them become mercenaries, vanished one day here in New York and never knew it was, on the last day there is no hint that it could happen ... but we fear that killed them and his body remained.

But while she was in London he fought to prevent the excesses committed by the violent berserkers who left Skye, the first they had left their island illuminated by the lights of a London so different from what they knew.

They had become violent in a world where they could be women, gambling and drinking uncontrollably. Duncan and Rebecca quickly realized that they were a danger to others and themselves. For a while she, her two brothers, Duncan and tried to convince them that they had to maintain order in their lives but it was impossible.

After a few months it happened the first violent death, one of them killed a hooker descuartizándola almost completely, then found dead petty thieves, after a woman who was going to work in London and at the end they killed two children they were playing in the garden of his own house.

Duncan and she decided to go for them ... and hunted them ... but Duncan was beginning to change motivated by what had happened. He get Rebecca reproach him that everything was her fault and that she should have let him kill Robert.

One day Duncan and she had to kill one of the best friends of him, because alcohol had accelerated his aggression and had no gem. Then Duncan broke, went for Rebecca's brother and his family in front of all ... mine family... killed him. "

Catherine stifled a groan. Nicholas take over from Robert.

-That same day Rebecca lost the baby ... and everything was, increasingly difficult. Duncan felt he had to go for the leaders of the Consortium but these, they had ways to protect yourself using Duncan comrades own bodyguard. His desire for revenge just distancing of Rebecca, she tried to help but it was impossible ... the beast was taking control and gem did nothing ... occasionally had moments when he realized that what he did was wrong but others do not ... and one of those decided to kill one of the "bad," to him and his entire family ... Rebecca stopped him in time.

-And suffered all her life for it. ...- said Cat with gaze lost.

-Yes Cat ... if you read the diary and you will know what happened. Robert's family came under the care of the remaining brothers and as children were growing were telling them what had happened. The notebook Rebecca were in the house and took them, but the damage was done ... When the murders began alerting the Scotland Yard that something was strange, they came to America, leaving one hand, the most controlled there. Rebecca came behind them.

But all of this can read Cat ... what is important is that you understand that the Consortium became. He took advantage of the wars in each territory to grow at the expense of the berserkers almost extinct, because every time there were fewer children in Skye, unless special children.

Anyway, they got lots of money selling his mercenaries to the highest bidder. In the American Civil War both sides had berserkers and the two world wars also.

Their leaders were relieving and everything went ahead knowing that when the berserkers finished, all would end ... and see where one day the DNA and its applications have changed their lives. They were able to perfect them, but mostly could study them and study their genetics, and then they could do more ... convert to simple "human" into bloodthirsty beasts.

Vincent intervened:

'-What I did to me ...

Bob spoke again.

-But things do not stay there ... They discovered that the genetics of invulnerable to berserkers. Not contracted any diseases ... could insulate your immune system and thereby prepare vaccines and medicines to treat certain patients who would otherwise have died.

-What kind of disease are you talking about? .- Dana asked perplexed by what he was hearing.

-Of many types of cancer ... heart disease ... of spinal cord injury .. and much more ... - Bob grabbed air-. They began working on an abandoned ship which is now the Hospital ... Baker.

Catherine interrupted him.

-We know what the ... Baker.

Bob looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He smiled.

- My father and other partners will set fire to try to stop them. And you will tell me why stop someone who can end the most cruel and deadly diseases in history? .. Very simple, first because they are reserved for only those who have a specific characteristics, money and influence, and most important of all because the methods used for their experiments are comparable to the methods of the Nazis .. do not care .. They are all scavengers ...  
They use men, women, children ... All things work .. Even the dead serve them .. As I stated them Cat and Vincent the dead related to this are his own or consider ...- looked at Vincent-. Tory, his father .. Sam.

His studies now go to the field of aesthetics and sports medicine ... call genetic doping. But according to Jeremy are truly amazing considering things from the DNA of the berserkers.

-Vincent.-Turned to him-. Do not forget that you are one of them and they are afraid ... and a deep respect for the time.- looked at them both. You have been left alone for now ... for a reason. ...-Deep breath trying to choose the right words. He looked Cat-. They know they have a gene that makes you special and chief geneticist by the possibility that children may have is perfect for his studies ... your descendants would be a milestone, especially for the special characteristics of Vincent inoculated with two different sera.

-In part thanks to you.- motioned him. Had long assumed that they could not have children but if to hear that they would be hunted had to experiment with something that could not assimilate.

Cat stood still processing what he had just heard.

-¿Our Children? ... they wantt our "impossible children"? .. No problem, -In part thanks to you.- motioned him. Had long assumed that they could not have children but if to hear that they would be hunted had to experiment with something that could not assimilate.

Cat stood still processing what he had just heard.

-¿Our Children? ... they wantt our "impossible children"? .. No problem, we did not think to have children .-he said calmly.

Vincent looked at her a moment. I was not sure to Catherine felt that way really. Noticed that both Mark and Dana looked at her with the same expression that he had insurance. Do not believe.

Suddenly the phone rang Vincent, caught him as he left the room. They called the hospital.

-Tell me Dr. ...

- Sorry to bother you but you have to come and ..The hospital board wants to ask you a few questions ... and sorry, but it must be now.

Vincent looked down the hall.

-Doc ... right now I have a very important "family" meeting ...

-Vincent ... no ... can not be another time has to be now ...

Catherine left the room then.

-What is it? .- She asked her husband.

-One second doctor, I'll talk to Cat.

Vincent went to meet him.

-It's the hospital Dr. Markus says I have to go now, the council  
Management is considering my case and want to interview me ... it seems it has to be now.

Cat did not think for a second before saying:

-'Go ... Vincent looked at her a moment. I was not sure to Catherine felt that way really. Noticed that both Mark and Dana looked at her with the same expression that he had insurance. Do not believe.

Suddenly the phone rang Vincent, caught him as he left the room. They called the hospital.

-Tell me Dr. ...

- Sorry to bother you but you have to come and ..The hospital board wants to ask you a few questions ... and sorry, but it must be now.

Vincent looked down the hall.

-Doc ... right now I have a very important "family" meeting ...

-Vincent ... no ... can not be another time has to be now ...

Catherine left the room then.

-What is it? .- She asked her husband.

-One second doctor, I'll talk to Cat.

Vincent went to meet him.

-It's the hospital Dr. Markus says I have to go now, the council  
Management is considering my case and want to interview me ... it seems it has to be now.

Cat did not think for a second before saying:

-'Go ... do not need you to stay.- you stroke her arm. I know you want to ask my father a couple of things but I'll do it ... and I'll tell all tonight right? ... .- you stroke her arm. I know you want to ask my father a couple of things but I'll do it ... and I'll tell all tonight right? ...

Vincent was not at all clear to leave her alone girl in there after what Bob had said about children , who knows what else but tell him ?, Cat's eyes convinced him that would be fine. He knew she was not lying.

'-All right, I'll ... you know it's very important to me to exercise again ... but so are you ... do you really be okay? ...

She nodded.

-Yes, go... ...

Vincent took a deep breath, Cat hugged and kissed her gently on her lips.

-I'm going to call it a taxi.- told again and he kissed her again-. I love you. All fire me

-'I will .. I love you.

While he went to look at the door and went outside. Cat went at him a moment, then turned to go back into the living room. Just give it saw Stuart standing on stairs looking at him as Vincent walked away. He realized that she was watching him and gave him a forced smile to all lights. She smiled back and shrugged again the meeting, were waiting.

-Sorry to say that Vincent had to go ... have called the hospital. You must attend an interview with the board to let him return to exercise-.

Bob leaned back in his chair.

-It's a shame ... I think I owe you an apology. Mark promised he would tell each other everything about his arrest-.

Catherine smiled.

-Tell me me ... That to arrest and then help you get your freedom is twisted up for you ..

Dana nodded in agreement-. Bob looked surprised by his reaction.

-¿I'm Not twisted? ... Just I'm adapting to what is going on-. And that...- looked at his daughter as he spoke-. It's what happened .. Catherine broke up all my schemes-.

Nicholas had at this point addressing her-.

-You also are good to adjust to the circumstances ..- told her as Gabe had convinced that it will place the samples in the FBI file, and then predict the impossible circumstances that Franco were for her.

Bob continued.

-Cat ... Having him in Rikers, he allowed me to tell him what was to become, in a violent animal that would not know the difference between good and bad ... I was hoping to decide to run away and know everything away .. But I could not ... it is impossible to separate you .. I give up ... Even if it costs me imagine how incredibly Mrs. Keller. As far as lying to Vincent, spent years testing .. I've had very good teachers.

Cat looked at him without smiling.

-No need to swear me ...

She look away from his father and went to Nicholas-.

-¿Gabe immediately offered to carry out your plan?

Nicholas nodded.

-Yeah ... it took a while but as soon as thought of you and Vincent together, took samples and did .. Cat .. Of course we never said we were to Heather .. That was his thing-.

I '-I believe .. you obsessed with me ...

-You've got to understand that that peculiar gene that makes you you have only one for him ..

-And .. it is now very interested in my sister ..

Nicholas looked slyly at Bob, this shook him with faint head.

-Cat looked at him without smiling.

-No need to swear me ...

She look away from his father and went to Nicholas-.

-¿Gabe immediately offered to carry out your plan?

Nicholas nodded.

-Yeah ... it took a while but as soon as thought of you and Vincent together, took samples and did .. Cat .. Of course we never said we were to Heather .. That was his thing-.

I '-I believe .. you obsessed with me ...

-You've got to understand that that peculiar gene that makes you you have only one for him ..

-And .. it is now very interested in my sister ..

Nicholas looked slyly at Bob, this shook him with faint head.

-We will monitor your sister.-he said as he took her hand.

Cat was grateful. She did not trust Gabe.

Dana intervened at the time.

-Perdonar to interrupt you, but returning to the Consortium why do not you go after them no more? ... Bob just are not a helpless man without resources ..

-Yes Dana ... are experienced people who know what it does .. but those who control everything are surrounded by beasts like Vincent ... beasts that take many years so and have exceptional self .. we have nothing to do with them .. We removed certain hazardous elements in moments where the security has been relaxed but we can not do anything else ... unless you count running Vincent what he did with the beasts of Muirfiled ...

-'And now you want to do the same? .- Asked Cat tremendously serious.

Bob shifted uncomfortably in his chair before speaking.

-No going to lie ... He is very valuable in this war. And yes .. I want to do something similar, but only when strictly necessary .. Catherine this time, we must stop them ... their power increases exponentially ... They can end up governing countries and laugh at Hitler, if that comes to pass.

Cat shook her head.

-Ya ... But I do not like to Vincent return to exercise that kind of violence ... nearly killed him ...

-No will be the same ... it's an enemy of all and something that needs to end .. Besides ... we will not let it fall again .. it will control and has the gem ...

Cat looked at him unconvinced.

Dana spoke again.

-'And we can not denounce them?, ¿Tell someone? must somehow eliminate them.

Mark took over from his father and uncle.

-The problem is that they have created a patronage network with their patients ... We do not know where they get their contacts. But we believe that range from the lowest to the highest. In addition we will bring light to the beasts and certainly Vincent splashed out of it.

Bob continued.

-We've gotten hurt them and almost done with them once .. But we have all lost someone along the way, my father did not get to 50, the Nicholas's wife, Sam.- looked at Dana and then Cat-. your mother, your father Thomas ...

Cat got up from the couch.

-My father? ... Tell me you did not know about the death of my father!

Nicholas went to her and tried to calm.

-My dear ... sit and listen ... please, you have to know the whole story and you have to do in order to try to understand.

She looked at him. He had a way of speaking that made your body will automatically relax.

Bob continued.

-Catherina, when you brought Vincent at Muirfield, assisted by Evan ..

-A time.- made a move to stop talking. Evan? Do you know who is Evan?

Bob looked at Mark and Nicholas. He stood in front of his daughter. I did not know where to start. Catherine looked at her father and brother waiting for someone to be enlightened.

-Telll me the truth ... I beg ..- she implored.

Dana went to Cat. Vincent Not being there, felt to was going to take to that already considered her friend. Bob's expression was of great concern.

Mark came to them.

-This will not be easy Catherine ... We better sit ...

Bob nodded.

Cat looked at him incredulously. Bob took her arm and led her to the couch. She sat down and he did to her. Dana sat on the arm of the couch next to Cat.

Mark sat on the sofa closest to Chester. He looked at Cat with obvious concern. It was one of the most difficult moments of the entire conversation. Bob started talking.

-When you get to Vincent, all eyes fell on you. There were cameras that recorded at the time and they learned to who you were ... .- took a breath before speaking ... your father became a target of the Consortium ..

-My father? ... Thomas.- leaned against the back of the couch, the reflected disbelief on her face.

Bob continued.

-.. "Catherine, after two months of your mother and I separated, she began dating Thomas. Some part of me, did not have intentions very clear he had with her, because it seemed very quick. She also was pregnant you and never hid it. Anyway, do some research ... Thomas then worked as a lawyer for the company where worked your mother. at the time Vanessa had already begun to have doubts about what she was seeing there ...

The fact is that I could only get that clear, he worked as a lawyer and I'm not convinced nothing like your mother's partner. After she asked me to stay away from you, I did, but I always had an eye where you were. Watch every move and only when Thomas. personally checked how well you were raising, and when I saw they were going to have another daughter, I relaxed a little. "

Cat denied what he was telling her.

-My father wanted us .. I can not believe any of this.

-I know it's hard ... but I swear it's the truth ... you were growing .. and I went on with my life ... - Dana looked down briefly. She held his gaze ... A few years later, your mother was responsible for testing the soldiers in Afghanistan. There she met Vincent ... She was convinced that the experiments had been a failure because the side effects were devastating .. but did not tell anyone.

Before all that I spent long periods in London as agent collaboration with Interpol and Scotland Yard. The first case to which I faced there was a serial murderer killing, destroying people with something like animal claws. "

Dana joined the conversation.

-I was his partner then. And I was with him.-the two looked at each other -. It was the first time I saw the jewel.

Catherine looked at her and realizing that they were together then.

-Well .. When they killed your mother, your father went crazy because it was not expected. He spent his bosses periodically report indicating that everything was controlado.- ran his hand through his hair-. He was in love with her and he loved you, but I did not know to Vanessa was wearing a lot of years helping victims of Muirfield ... .- his blue eyes stared at a point in front of him. His mind was elsewhere at the moment-. And partly they was my fault, I tells you were doing was not good and when she says she attempted save. He saved many orphans, including Gabe and then when she was assigned to Afghanistan, was writing down everything he saw and heard, and did not trust the organization that paid him.

Catherine looked down to the ground.

-And When they found out, killed? .- asked him.

Bob shook his head moving.

-That's why I do not believe that they had killed, I keep his job and no one knew he had. Cat's hand went to her mouth.

-I Remember that a few days before she died was very nervous, but I never thought it was for something. My parents had some discussions and I thought that was why ... Also, things enter my mind was, the studies, the bar where she worked, some other guy ... - they is covered eyes with her mama!

Bob stroked her shoulder.

-Maybe your mother realized she could not keep quiet any longer .. and well, Muirfield and the Consortium learned not know how, but they did and went for her..

-And for me, if Vincent had not saved me that day ..

Bob looked at her strangely.

Her daughter smiled at his expression.

-Never asked me as I meet him.- was something of reproach in his voice-. Have you looked like, right? He was a beast and you had to kill it.

His father was speechless.

-It was that day. I lost my mother and found him.- bit her lips and kept talking. He told me that Vincent, he passed our house by chance when mom came to get me to go to the bar where I worked my car had run out of battery. When the thugs who killed her were after me, I ran like crazy and got into the woods. Vincent was behind them and killed them, was the first I saw him and the beast. The'd slice for saving me.

Bob looked at his stunned daughter.

- If I had known, I would come soon ...

Cat stiffened in his seat.

-What? to kill Vincent to? to hunt as you wanted to do with Gabe and other ?.

His father took a breath.

-It was my job .. my work.- He caught her hand. You have to understand that this is my real work, I've always paid, out of the way uncontrolled beasts and in passing get rid of those who create them, which as I told you said earlier is very complicated .. I hope someday you understand.

She looked up and leaned back against the couch.

-Getting back to the attack that I suffered, I imagine it would have no significance because the police thought it was the assault of an animal and I had post-traumatic stress. It was all a figment of my Imagination.-she laughed weakly. I spent a lot of time going from psychiatrist psychiatrist ... and since I had assumed until the day Vincent returned to my life.- she kept smiling but now, openly.

Bob smiled back.

-You are much closer than I thought.- was a statement not a question.

Cat nodded.

-We're meant to be together, in spite of everything and everybody. And now it keeps telling Evan please ... I want to know that has to do with this.

He also nodded, looked at Mark and Nicholas who stood quietly in the background and kept talking.

-Kevin found out about Evan and told us ... For a while it was what worried them, your father had told you something and you had come to Vincent for it. Catherine, two days before his death, Consortium sent him a picture of me where they stated that I had returned to New York after spending a long time in London. Prevented him about me, indicating that special care had I not come to you ...

Catherine could not believe that his father had been cheating that way for so long.

-I Think what these amazing ... telling me my father was not ... he was good ..  
It was special to us ... He loved us..

-I'm Trying to say is that your father loved make things clear ... He wanted you to know the truth and how he came to the life of your mother. .and why now? you wonder she nodded. Now I know, to tell me that Vincent had so much time in your life, I imagine they would ask what the hell were you doing with someone from the past of your mother ... and he got scared. I knew I had the power to protect and so came to me, what I said was that "we have to protect her." I did not know why, but I find out when I take Vincent and you were there, watching the helicopter with despair. I could not believe.

Cat interrupted.

-Once I entered the orbit of "them" .- He spat the word to say it-. dad... had no chance.

He nodded.

-No ... It was a matter of time that they would pick on him and he did call me not help. Sure the phone was tapped.

She rested her arms on her legs and clasped her hands. Emotions showed on her face.

Then as I just contar.- the tone of his voice was seco.-. if I had not been involved with Vincent, he would be alive now ...

-Maybe if ... is most likely ...

- is that all it was my fault for falling in love with him, try to help, to try to protect ... .- she rose abruptly from the couch. Bob made a move to go after her but she rejected him.

-No ... no .. leave me alone! ... This is too horrific for a single morning ... I want to go home ...

Bob ducked completely understanding it. He nodded. It was better than assimilated slowly.

-If it's any consolation, I brought Thomas tomb where enterrasteis, the night of the funeral. I put him together with your mother. Nobody will ever find.

Catherine stood still for a second, shook her head sideways and went for her jacket to leave. Dana went to her.

-I''m going with you ... - offered worried.

-No ... looked at her with sadness -. Seriously ... I appreciate Dana but I need to be alone ..

Mark put on his black jacket, which was hanging on a rack at the entrance, and took her arm.

-I'm taking you home ... .- Catherine was about to protest when he stopped her No ... no .. you will not go alone in this state. I'll take you ... if you dont want to talk do not talk ... but I'll leave at home.

Cat looked at him and then looked at Dana and Bob.

'-All right, take me to the police station but, ah! one more thing ... Do not call me. When you want to talk with you and I will ...- saying this went towards the front door.

Mark shrugged and went after her.

Half an hour later, Catherine got out of the car without saying goodbye to Mark. Up the stairs and into the station. He went to the bathroom, opened the door shut and went to the toilets. Still for a while looking in the mirror and stared helplessly began to mourn.

When Mark returned, he found his father sitting in a chair in the garden.

-I've left there wanted tell all to Tess. - Bob took a deep breath and nodded.

-Both she and Jt are involved in this up to their necks. They should be well informed by their sake he turned to face him-. Please note that Vincent and Cat have a little respite but not them. Lowan be informed of all you have done to help their friends, I guess it'll be at the spotlight.

She approached him.

-You Got to make a Mark thing ..

-Tell Me ..,

-You've got to get close to the hospital where Vincent was when he was shot. Invent whatever you want but get blood samples on Vincent's there ... I have not remembered them until now we've talked about this.- frowned. We had earlier taken if any...

At that time, Dana walked out the door of the room.

-And I'm ready.

Mark looked at her uncomprehendingly. His father told him.

-Stuart will bring Dana to Cat's home ... catch your things and installed here ... stopped talking watching the reaction of his son.

'Really?

Dana was instantly towards Mark.

Mark, if annoying, I stay with Cat, but it seemed more appropriate to leave them alone ... just married and also need to be together ... This is too complicated.

Yeah, but you two are not very well have borne what's all this change?

Dana was the one I mean.

-After all what you have told us ... I think I understand a little of what you are doing, and I've noticed who are really bad ... but still I can never forgive you did not tell me before. That you held secrecy has caused too many deaths ... By the way, Robert, would you have told everything Cat? I know you a little ... something tells me no ...

Bob looked up and smiled. It had always seemed the best woman he could have understood.

-No ... of course I have not told all ... .No has given me time ... this has all been too much for her. I hope you come back soon or you'll have to go look her,, we have to work together.

Nicholas then left the house.

-Don't Worry about it, I'm in charge of keeping an eye on.

-Thanks ... Nick ..

Dana smiled.

-'I see you have it all under control ...-Crossed his arms up to his chest, as she lowered her head and moved to the foot of the garden pebbles-.. I have to tell you something ...- she lowered her head and looked at Bob's eyes. Those eyes that still caused increases in tension-. I have thought of a way to get into the hospital as a patient ... with a little makeup, a good wig and a kilo more I can pass divorcee desperate to be young again ... Jt can create me an identity that will be palatable I have to ... do something to give back all the damage they've done to me ... we have done ...

Bob watched with a mixture of admiration and concern, not lost on Dana ... meanwhile, Nicholas looked at them both and an amused smile spread across his face.

**Two weeks later.**

They were lying on the living room couch, sweaty and exhausted. The rising sun had begun to peek through the windows and fed directly into their faces.

Since they had finished the last assault, they were locked in each other nonstop kissing and eye contact. It had been a hard day and all that he had cleared. They are so eager to be able to spend a night like that.

It had started the previous evening, when she commissioned a spectacular dinner, had put candles in every corner of the room and picked one of the albums he liked him. Everything had to be perfect. Loved him and wanted to show it.

When he arrived, he found her sitting with two glasses of champagne in hand. The only light that lit up were two tall, thin candles placed in the center of the table where she was ready, carefully, the food was going to dinner.

He was so amazed that he knew did not say. He dropped his bag on the couch and went to her. The only thing he could think about was how beautiful she was. She wore a red, short, with high collar and sleeveless dress. Very simple but that made it the most desirable woman he had ever seen. All she smelled of lavender, he breathe hard, wanted retain that smell forever.

She wore her hair up and very little makeup. She had not needed, but acknowledged that he had thrilled that bothered to get ready for him.

He went to her holding his breath. When he arrived, she offered a drink, he took it.

-For us ... her. For this new life that is presented to you to me ... .- she looked into her eyes, as she spoke. I love you like you never thought I could love anyone.

The tapped his glass with hers.

I knew it ... .- grinning.

She laughed at the occurrence of the boy.

-Not you can not imagine how long it took me to say that ... please do not do me harder.

He, without stopping to smile, grabbed two glasses of champagne and left on the table.

He approached her and hugged her. She clung to his neck. He was very serious.

-Thanks For making this for me ... for both ... .- kissed her gently on the lips. I look at her eyes-. I love you ... Long time ago I feel this, and I'm very glad you admit ...- smiled as he said i-. . what you feel about me.

She said nothing more. She clutched the neck and pulled him down to kiss him.

They kissed with increasing passion. They could not forget that they had gone through the most difficult times of their lives and wanted to live for today, the present. Nothing else mattered now. Only they, their lips, their bodies and their hearts beating together.

After a while kissing nonstop. She looked into his eyes and turned away. He saw he had the zipper on her dress.

-But ... should not dine first-. He asked hoarsely-. It would be a shame that all this feast is cool ...-

She quickly turned and whispered in his ear. The delicate air that left his mouth tickled her neck. He closed his eyes as he heard her say:

-Dinner can wait ... I do not.

Non to be asked twice more. He turned her and was unzipping as he kissed skin that was being discovered. When he had turned down completely, she took his hand and led him to the couch ...- The dress was off the hook and eventually fell at his feet. A beautiful body in black lingerie she was wearing underneath.

After admiring her, he approached her, took her face gently with both hands and kissed her as he had never kissed anyone. Rodeo pinning her waist and dropped it back slowly on the couch. They made love slowly knowing that it was almost a miracle that might be there.

When they finished they got up and enjoyed the dinner completely naked, which Adam and Eve. They did not need anything to feel comfortable with each other. They knew that one of the keys of their relationship was that they understood, knew laugh at themselves and make the other person feel that being with the other, it was like coming home.

At the end of dinner they were devoted to champagne. The three bottles she had purchased choosing them gladly, were falling one after another. They made love as often as the situation allowed it.

And after all that it was surprised them when the sunrise without sleep for a second. The kisses were increasing in intensity until she decided, seeing again be prepared, get over him. It started to move up and down movements with as he caressed her breasts.

And... at that moment the door of the men's club opened wide, and a tired and haggard Vincent entered without knocking, holding in his hand a bag of Starbucks.

-JT ... I bring breakfast, coffee as you like, croissants and brioches .. I need ...- Oh! God! .- 3 seconds after having directed his gaze to the couch realized what he was seeing. Tess and Jt naked, her on top of him, and he with his hands on her breasts.

Automatically covered his eyes with his free hand and bowing his head walked back to their leave the room.

-I'm sorry ... I'm ...- really ...- did not know about .. I'm leaving out .. I need to gouge my eyes out ...-

His friends stood up like springs from the couch and began to dress.

Tess called.

-¡Vincent! Do not go ... I have to go to work ...- - it was putting the dress .. ¡Stay! ... .- Vincent ignored him and stood at the door. She looked at Jt, indicating that rise zipper dress. He had hastily put some pants and a shirt. Still unable to say anything, he just do what she asked.

Then Tess pulled on, grabbed her bag, kissed his boy and went to the door. Vincent was there still had not turned around, trying to suppress giggles. She spent by his side and grinned.

-'You can open your eyes and turn around ...- we're dressed.

Vincent's was opening slowly.

-I Dont think you can look in a long time without thinking of this-. He said putting face circumstances.

She hit him on the shoulder.

-Don't Worry .. nothing happens ... even if you do not believe, do not give me no shame. That yes. - Looked at Jt, who was still standing next to the couch with his face red as a tomato-. your friend yes. I'm saying this ... and left the club.

I had only just through the door and began to hear the laughter of Vincent scandalous. She could not help laughing Jt !, which awaited him.

Ten minutes later, a smile still lit the haggard face Vincent.

-JT ... I swear I've made my day.

His friend was not quite convinced

Very funny.

-Not seriously ... it was unexpected, surprising ... And what the hell .. I'm glad that you all do as well, is that I understand perfectly ..- laughed again.

-¡Ok! I'm starting to pissed off ..

-Okay .. I'll shut up ... I know this enormously uncomfortable ..

Jt nodded. They were a while without saying anything while the breakfast he had brought Vincent ended-.

Jt leave the coffee on the table and looked at his friend-.

-Well, changing the subject, that this early visit is due-. Do you go to work now?

Vincent nodded.

-Yes .. I've done for the day, but I'll go back again tonight-.

- Sees you quite tired.-motioned Jt-.

He nodded again-.

-I Know ... These two weeks have been intensive-. I barely don't eave the hospital ... According to Markus I'm on probation and I unchecked hours, but so is the heads are happy with me ... Soon I removed the "surveillance" and to exercise no nanny. - she took a deep breath-. I feel great to be back where it was.

Jt smiled.

-I'm glad ... .-he said. Then he leaned back in his chair and stared at him-. So tell me, where is the problem?

Vincent smiled.

-'I know well.

-They're many years ... Get him!

His friend took a while to start-. He sat up, moving closer to Jt and support arms on the bar.

-I'm worried about Catherine ...

What? Why -? Asked with growing disbelief-.

-Since she talked to her father is distant, serious and obsessed with everything he told her.

-Man! You have to understand that the matter is serious enough for this concern.

- But if that will join you, I work many hours, the result is that practically not we meet and when we do it is theirs ... .- he look to the sofa-. What just seen, it reminded me that she and I do not do it since the day before the famous talk ... and believe me, that is very rare in us.- Jt looked knowingly-. I miss her ... but with the guards, I'm not at home at night and when I get many days is gone-. The only thing that reminds me that I live with her notes are masons, carpenters, electricians, plumbers, etc. They are fixing the house ... .- he ran his hand over his face-. Yesterday we met ten minutes and just told me that this coming night, go to sleep there, she wanted to make an inventory of the furniture, because it has a restorative friend who is going to take a look ... "all you do not sleep at home ... to be alone "words textual of her.- ... just say this and his eyes grew sad-. I miss her ... I want to be a doctor ... but I also want to be with her..

Jt shook his head-.

-Vincent is not your fault ... She is the one offset-. What told his father has left her a little ... unbalanced-. It find out that your father, I mean Thomas, was always working with the enemy. Although it was at a low level, and would have loved his mother very much and she has to be a very hard blow. And above, you find out that your actions caused his death ... There must be going through hell-.

Vincent nodded.

-And why do not you come and talk to me?

-Well, because you are not and do not want to spoil your dream of becoming a doctor again ... but-.-He patted his friend on the back-. When she realizes ... that she can not do this alone will return ... she want you more than her life ... Do not push her.

Vincent shrugged-.

-I can not do it ... do not see her.

Cheer up and have patience ... Besides, it seems that our common enemies have given us a break ... enjoy the moment.

-We've been given a break ... because, according to Bob, are hoping that Cat and I ... we stay pregnant ...- He frowned-. .I think that Catherine has also affected. No longer wanted children, but the idea that if we have they can be in danger ... it is over for her ... and me ... first thing she said when we found out was that there was no problem that we dont thought have children and did so in a way strange, it was a mixture of resignation and frustration, it was as if something had broken his heart.

Jt got up and grabbed Vincent's shoulders.

-We finish them with them, I promise you, if it's the last thing I do in my life. We are very ready. Do not forget this.- told him smiling, his friend tried aminate.

He nodded.

-We finish them with them ... .-he smiled too.-. so we can devote. - He looked at the couch and incidentally, black lingerie Tess had been forgotten in the back of the couch-...to. other things, no worries.

Jt also looked at the couch.

-She told me, she loves me. - Said swelling like a turkey.

They both laughed heartily.

Jt took him by the shoulders and forced him to get up.

-Let me finish getting dressed ... we will take us another coffee on your way home ... You need company...

Continue soon...thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

Catherine wore at the station since early morning and I could see the violet light of the afternoon sun coming through the windows.

Tess and she were reviewing cases of kidnappings in the two areas in the last 6 months. There were three, a child, a man of 47 years and an old woman. They fell with their faces if in the course of the investigation could find. The above cases gave up for lost. She needed to focus on your work. Something that was tangible, cases, although related to the consortium could control. Anyway all these cases were dead ends.

It had been two weeks since he had spoken with his new family, and still had no desire to see them again. The idea that his father was cheating all her life was too much and that he was killed by her fault was overwhelming. She closed her eyes and neck massaged.

The first week was very hard, not only for what he had been told otherwise, also because Vincent had started working, 11-hour shifts, mostly at night ... not seen. She had planned to stay at home in the evenings to see it, but no, she did not. She had much work and would not appear that her world was limited to him. Dana had tried to make things easier for her and decided to stay at Bob's house, but the problem was still there and the only one who could solve it was herself.

Although would not recognize, for the first time in a long time she felt fear. Fear of becoming pregnant on a silly oversight. Until then it was a possibility, that it was impossible due to the mutation of Vincent, but always had the hope that if it came to pass, would be fixed in some way and all would be well, but now she knew that a secret organization is interested its possible child ... or rather their son ... and the worst was that it was not as naturally end up causing you to get pregnant ... and that was something horrible.

That night when she went to bed and Vincent, told him all that they had told him after he left and told her that was too tired, but deep down, did not want to do it with him, and bad, is that still did not want.

She had an excuse was that Vincent was not home and she had a lot of work ... but come a time, a day of Vin or any afternoon when he coincide, go get it, as so often had done. And then, what would you say?

Eyes with hands rubbed and decided she had to think of other things or go crazy. Also, the best way to end all this was taking those bastards. Bob had been told they were invulnerable ... but they were better ... and would take ... sighed ... she needed to believe it.

Tess came just then to your table, with a paper in her hand.

-Look at this, it's a fax that I end up sending from 5 ... There had for Baker's wife ... so is she was treated for ovarian cancer in the New York General. She was diagnosed as, I quote "terminal cancer patient" .- looked at her friend as she spoke-. That woman was dead.- sat down and concentrated on her computer screen.

Cat peered at the paper.

-Who has commanded you?

-The detective who led the case of the suicide of Helen, retiree takes a few years. He told me that he has personal notes taken when the case had already been forgotten, and that he never stopped investigating. She said Aaron Baker, the husband was a selfish bastard and that he had a lot to do with the death of his wife. Showed no real pain, it was more like he was very sorry for himslef He kept repeating that he would do without her. That is how long it was going to do ... just cared about him.

At that time Bertha, the cleaning woman, approached the table and took Tess coffee cup. He wore a while cleaning tables near yours. It was late and many colleagues had gone home.

-Tess darling, wash and keep. Is that okay?

She nodded.

-Yes.. clear ... sorry for not having been ... you're a sun.

Bertha smiled and walked away with the cup.

How old are Baker had locked, as the steward said ?.

-6 Years I remember.

Cat smiled.

-A Sick no police pursues.

Cat moved in his chair, determined attitude.

- We will have to approach them once and for all ... especially .. that sick. I have a mild curiosity.

Tess smiled while nodding at the screen

-Well, I think we're lucky.- said. There's a party of very high standing in one of the restaurants of the Empire State within two days, the host is none other than Aaron Baker Jr. ...-Tess turned the screen toward Cat-. There's a picture of it ... so I see is to thank their partners collaborations with charities ... including hospital Baker ...

Cat peered at the photo of Aaron Baker, looked no more than 60 years, handsome for his age, gray hair, good skin, dark eyes and a certain arrogance in his eyes, as if he knew something that everyone else ignored. He did not sit well.

He looked at Tess and smiled knowing what she thought her friend.

-'All right ... now we can go looking for dresses ... Jt will handle the invitations.

Tess put a sad face.

What a sadness that you do not talk to your sister !... It was only electing me clothes.

* * *

Gabe was on his way home after spending most of the day in the office working from case to case. He was exhausted ... not so much physically as mentally. His work bored him with excessive way since he had become what he was now.

He was beast before, but this was different. It was fantastic. And of course, the banality of everyday life could be with him.

It was then agreed that he had been to call Heather if early came to dinner with her. Spent more than two weeks, we can say that together. She was asleep almost every day at home. Good sleep, sleep, not that they had much sleep.

It seemed to him the sex was her totally hooked; his abilities as a lover had also improved after injection of serum. He could not complain. It certainly was not Catherine, but he was entertaining enough in bed.

Just when I was going to get to the car, her phone rang. As soon as he saw the number knew who he was.

-Here Lowan ..- once said that he was off the hook.

The voice of his link, rang loud and clear.

-We Have a request to make. There is a former detective named Morrison, we want you to neutralize with discretion. I send exact address. It has to be that night, okay ?.

-'Of course ... no problem ... .- hung up. Heather would have to wait. He had things more important to do.

* * *

Cat came to the house on Riverside Drive when it was night. They had said that they had placed a provisional bulbs therefore would light novelty today.

She opened the gate they had put also provisionally while trying to fix the old and looking to switch. She found it and I power.

"The light is made ..."s he thought when she watched the hallway was lit.

She closed the door and turned the downstairs, watching would reform. Missing plug the holes that had been left on the wall to get the wiring and then paint. She thought she had to choose colors ... it wasn't now for colors. She went to the kitchen and saw that they had completed the floor and walls ... old furniture rested in the hollow where the bathroom would do ... Well, it seemed that everything was going slowly in marching.

She went to the piano room to start making a list of furniture that Amanda wanted an eye cast forth. She passed the tapestry that covered the door to the dungeons but not even look at it.

She was quite amused with the furniture. When it was almost 12 at night, decided he should go to sleep. She picked up a bag she had brought with sheets and diaries and went upstairs after leaving off everything down.

When she reached the bedroom she noticed they had apart from the overhead bulb placed a small lamp on one of the tables bed. He turned it on, the environment I think is was extremely welcoming.

She picked up the sheets and was making the bed. When she was putting the pillowcase she feel something hard inside her. Unzipped and reached. She rummaged inside the duck feathers and finally found it .. It was a small silver key.

She watched for a moment and then realized where it was.

She ran to the downstairs. She took the light and went to the desk. She put the key in the lock of the bottom drawer. It fitted perfectly. She turned around slowly.

When she opened it found in a small book, she take my little dust had accumulated and opened it carefully.

"I write these notes here, because I'm too embarrassed to write on the other. This is more intimate, more personal ... need to unburden and she can not tell anyone how I feel, possibly cross off me crazy or worse"

It was the letter of Rebecca. Step a few more pages looking for dates, but found none.

She closed it and went with it to the room. It read before bed.

Get to room and lay down on the bed. She began to read it. As Catherine could understand, Rebecca lived tormented by hunting the beasts who had fled to America from England, and hunt down those who had brought.

Her feelings were a deep hatred and constantly justify building in his basement, the dungeons, went on to say that she was losing her own humanity when enjoyed seeing how twisted waiting for their death. She was not better than them ... whereupon she should also be enclosed.

Catherine read all this, afraid to where Rebecca had come to relieve her thirst for revenge. The vengeance of a broken heart.

Continued reading and came to a series of paragraphs that spoke of lovers night brought home to bed, that bed ... She was lonely and the only thing you need peace to her tortured soul was sex. It made her feel alive. And she needed it. Certainly serious as ever when she was with Duncan ... nothing could ever compare to him ... She came to express the wish that would never have gone to Skye .. If she had stayed quiet in London, none of this would have happened ... and he would be alive ... possibly with another, but be alive ... and not many deaths would be loaded with until her death.

Catherine's eyes welled with tears. Rebecca was very focused on the lack of hope for your life. The feeling that without him nothing made sense ... .Of that certainly would give her life to spend one last night with him ... but back to feel him inside her, to touch him again, kiss him again ... again feel innocent for other time.

At the end ... just found a small note which She said she had been with someone very important in tunnels and that she intended to kill him after talking to him.

When she finished she closed the book and stuck to her chest, she could not help thinking that Rebecca had written all that, thinking that someone like her was going to have hier hands, with her own hopes and fears.

Rebecca had left dominated by the hatred and despair, but she due to be strong and face it all alone for the sole and authentic objective to lead a quiet life, next to the person she loved most.

If they could not have children, would not have ... but to each other.

She recognized that the image of a baby, like Vincent, in her lap, made her eyes to fill with tears, and even the possibility that this baby could hurt him ... but that fear could not let his soul lost in trying to kill those who threatened.

No. Rebecca gradually fell into the black hole of revenge and could only feel alive when brought back to her bed men, men who had it as ... Duncan had possessed. even if they were just a mere substitute for that, which could never have again. Sex served as balm to her tortured soul ... but never be the same.

She was fortunate to have Vincent there, beside her, every day ... to feel watched, as he kissed her, and soothed her ... as he wanted her, why the hell had been foolish to think it was better stay away from him? ...

She sat up in bed. She looked around and seemed to feel a presence watching. A warm breeze brushed her face wiping tears and smiled.

She knew what she had to do. She got up, put diary, including this one in the bag carefully, grabbed the car keys, her jacket and ran out of the room.

* * *

When Catherine entered the hall of the hospital were a little before two in the morning.

She had changed clothes in the apartment in 5 minutes ... was so eager to be with him, that any minimum distance was made impassable, so we had driven like a maniac to get to.

She walked to the information desk and asked for Vincent.

- You can search him in the rest area on the first floor ... today is still a very quiet night.

She thanked him and moved lightly despite being heels rise about 11 centimeters. The dress she wore, Nor let not walk normally, but had to be perfect for him ... he deserved it after her performance the past two weeks.

* * *

Vincent was sitting at a table that was in the break room. Only he was.

He had front two reports of two cases had attend. Nothing complicated, nothing serious.

It was a particularly quiet night, which led him to make a superhuman effort not to fall asleep sitting or even standing.

Dc. Markus then entered the room. Vincent tried to look relaxed but quickly realized that something was happening, because his pulse was very rapid and sweat beaded on his forehead.

-¡Vincent! I've been looking for emergency ... .- he sat in the chair. They've told me that you are going to remove the "watch" ... I knew it would be early ... you were good and you still be so ...

Vincent stared at him.

-Is everything all right ?

He shook his head, looking very surprised.

-Yes...

Of course he did not believe him Vincent.

-Just wanted to ask you one thing.- continued talking-. Do you mind if I take blood and saliva samples in the morning and spent the morning?

Vincent refused.

-Of course not ... found something unusual? .- he approached him .- something wrong?

No .. do not worry .. it's just, I want to check something ... .- squeezed his shoulders-. but nothing bad.

He realized that he was lying ... well, more like he was not telling the whole truth ...

He rose.

-You spend in the morning by my office ... right?

Vincent nodded.

.And now, I leave to continue with what I was doing, "Dr. Keller." He smiled and left the room.

Vincent saw him leave thinking, what it was that was up the good Dc. Markus.

He sighed. Already ... sure you would know.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket. He felt the gem right in the background. He smiled, remembering that the wearing.

Towards a while wanted to call her. They had not seen him all day.

He came home after spending half Jt morning and she was gone. He showered and got into bed, he fell asleep as soon as his head lay on the pillow.

When he awoke were seven in the afternoon. Catherine had been home and had left a note before leaving:

_"Vincent have been a moment to pick up the diaries of Rebecca. I'm going to take home to read while I'm there. Ah, Already we have electricity and running water. These people who recommended Jt are machines working. Regarding finish your turns, we will come here together, so you can see how it is lagging._

_I did not want to wake you, you were sleeping so soundly. Yes, yes ... I stayed a little while watching you ... you know that I love doing it._

_Have something to eat in the fridge._

_I love you and miss you. ..._

_Catherine ... "._

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He could see her clearly. Her face, his eyes, her hands, her skin ... imagine her lying in bed with that look of desire that drove him crazy. He immediately opened them ... was no time for fantasies ... He had things to do ... well, not now ... but he could not be swayed by what you would like to be doing at that moment to his girl for the simple reason that he did not know when he could do it.

Anyway, he had nothing better to do, so he closed his eyes and sighed.

-If you go to sleep you should lie. In the chairs do not sleep well.

The feeling of hearing his voice, when he was thinking of hermade almost fell off the chair. He immediately opened his eyes and saw, leaning against the doorframe. She looked beautiful, as always. Three quarters wearing a jacket tied around her waist. Her bare legs were perfect for what she imagined would have worn a short dress. Some high heels completed the ensemble.

At that time two colleagues from Vincent, entered. He rose quickly waving, took her by the elbow and pulled the deserted hallway. As soon as they were alone he embraced her and kissed her passionately on the lips. She opened her mouth for him.

They had to stop for breath ... They locked eyes.

Catherine was the first to speak.

I think we were both thinking the same thing ... .- smiled as she said.

Vincent looked at her in disbelief.

-Don't Tell me you come for ...

She nodded, biting her lower lip.

-'I've realized how much I miss you ... sorry if I've been distant, but it was so .. I do not know how to define it ... .But I realized that I want to touch you, kiss you and caress you until we are just one * ** ... nothing more ... - shrugged her shoulders as she watched him with eyes supplicants.

-Me too I want .. All this and much more ...

He kissed her again. He grabbed her face in his huge hands and enjoy the softness of her lips and the taste of her mouth.

-I missed you too ...

They gathered their foreheads for a few seconds.

Catherine smiled.

-I think we should find a more private place ... do not you think?

Vincent nodded.

-'Do not think of any ... .- then the elevator opened and a couple of nurses left the hall. Vincent smiled them and continued walking-. ... wait I have an idea ...

They grabbed Cat's hand and together they entered the elevator.

-But Vincent, it can call someone ...

He shook his head.

-No ..- gave her a rapturous smile on his lips .. This and the next only works with key and I have one-. He pulled from his pocket and put it in the lock. The door closed. He pressed the button on the last floor. Anyway, today is a very quiet day I do not think anyone wants to use it and if so, using the other.

The elevator reached the top floor, the laboratories. He gave the stop button and leave the unused elevator. It would take some time to realize it was not working. The interior lights went from yellow to red, creating a unique atmosphere ... for a split second thought of going into a laboratory ... but no ... that place ... and the feeling that it could catch was enormously exciting. He turned to look at Cat and gasped.

She had removed her jacket, letting it fall to the ground, and underneath she wore a black mini dress with strapless neckline. It was so narrow that defined her curves perfectly. She was great with those high heels and her wonderful brown hair loose.

-I think we should not waste time ... .- said quietlycrossing her legs.

He started to disrobe but Cat stopped him.

-No .. not take it off ... I've never done with a doctor ... with a uniform ...

He did not.

It was to her as fast as made . He grabbed her waist and neck and pulled him with all the strength he thought he could.

She smiled when she saw him coming. She longed see it. Desperate to have her ... she felt the same, desperate to have him. She received him, excited to feel his hands on her body, to feel his lips on hers, feeling his tongue ... felt like he was pushing slowly toward the elevator wall.

I hit the wall and climbed firmly grabbing the buttocks. She crossed her legs behind her back. She could not help laughing, they had very rehearsed. She clung to his neck and continued kissing.

Cat looked into his eyes as she slid her hand inside the pants he was wearing ... immediately she found what she was looking for. She was stroking slowly up and down. He closed his eyes as moans escaped his throat. Rested his forehead on hers. Catherine also closed her eyes feeling in hier hand as his desire was increased.

Clutching tightly with her legs, put your other hand under the uniform shirt Vincent. Slowly caress his chest feeling every pore of his skin. She reached her nipples and twisted them slightly. Vincent made a strange sound, a mixture of pain and pleasure with his eyes closed.

He hold a few seconds, the wonderful hand contact Catherine as he held firmly ! Was driving him crazy ... when he could no longer he was removing her hands from under his clothes, which were first entertained on his chest and then what was lost below. He sighed when he stop noticing her contact.

When his hands were withdrawn, Cat decided it was time to stop those pants come between them, they are slowly went down while he kept kissing him on the neck.

He was ready and she was more than ready. He took her hand and put it between her legs. He noticed immediately the moisture that filled her.

He stood there for a second.

-No wear .. Have you come without ...? ..

She met his eyes and nodded. He grabbed him of the neck tightly and pulled him.

-Come to my ... .- whispered in his ear- Come to me ... now.

He will not be asked twice. He entered her slowly coming while she was closer to him to feel it, all the way into her.

Vincent was moving in slow motion ... wanted it to last, she'll climax before he ... needed to see her face as she enjoyed the pleasure he gave her .. wanted the whole concern was erased from her face ... forever .. he would be to protect her, to love her, always ...

Catherine closed her eyes and began to slowly feel the pleasure was flooded. Every movement of Vincent, within it was deeper and deeper. Suddenly she opened her eyes and sought his mouth also needed to be in him. She kissed him and stuck her tongue between his lips as he received her.

At that time, he made two more sudden movements squeezing against the wall and she dug her fingers into his neck. Felt like the orgasm beginning at some indeterminate point in her body and was growing inside her.

She leaned her head against the wall, letting her arms fall loose at the sides of your body while keeping pace with her hips pair Vincent, feeling like he was still growing inside her.

Suddenly, Vincent's back stiffened, his throat a deep groan escaped and threw his head back as he gripped tighter Cat's ass pulling him towards him. Catopened her eyes watching him ... How much needed this! As it could have been so blind to!

At that time, an alarm began to beep. They had finished just in time.

Vincent dropped her on the floor. Pants up while Cat, the skirt of her dress down and jacket set. When they were more or less presentable, Vincent turned the key and opened the doors of the elevator, took Cat's hand and forced her to leave, as he removed the stop button ...

Suddenly, Vincent's back stiffened, his throat a deep groan escaped and threw his head back as he gripped tighter Cat's ass pulling him towards him. Catopened her eyes watching him ... How much needed this! As it could have been so blind to!

At that time, an alarm began to beep. They had finished just in time.

Vincent dropped her on the floor. Pants up while Cat, the skirt of her dress down and jacket set. When they were more or less presentable, Vincent turned the key and opened the doors of the elevator, took Cat's hand and forced her to leave, as he removed the stop button ...

He ran out just as the doors closed again and the elevator started down.

We both observed with slightly accelerated breathing.

They were devoted to each other a knowing look and smiled.

- Better go down the stairs ... .- he told-. sure that they are looking for me ...

Cat stood stop.

-Before I think it should go to the bathroom ..

He looked at her and nodded.

-It's true ... now I looking for one ..

He approached her. He hugged her and kissed her.

-Ms Keller ... Follow me .. -. Asked.

With great pleasure Mr. Keller.

And hand in hand they went into the hallway of the laboratories.

* * *

The phone rang just as Cat arrived at the apartment and removed her heels.

It was Tess.

-What is it, it's really late?

-Not you going to believe ... but just found dead Detective Morrison at home.

Catherine was stunned.

-It was who investigated the death of Mrs. Baker, right?

-Yes .. I have called me from 5, because yesterday, before leaving, to call the police station and had been with him today ... found my name and number in the phonebook. From what I see I was the last person with whom he had contact. It has been found dead at his home.

-Who called it in? ..- Took off her dress and went to find underwear, trousers and a blouse.

'-The neighbors heard noises below ... - he stopped a moment of hablar.- even small sounds as they appeared in any animal.

Cat takes me a while to keep talking.

-Do you think I could be one of them?

-Without a doubt, you have to tell Vincent to come here, to see if you can find something more than the scientific will find and you know what I mean, I can assure you this is carnage.

-I'm going to be right there ... wait for me ok?

Catherine came home Detective Morrison past 5 o'clock in the morning. What a nigh! .. Found Tess waiting at the portal.

-What am I going to find?

Tess shrugged.

-Blood, guts, occasional severed another member.- snorted-. have no doubt that you have been ... you know that you ...

Catherine made a face of circumstances.

-We're going up.

-I don't want but come on ...

-Tess sorry .. sorry I got you into this ...

-Cat .. I get myself into on my own ..

-But ... will go for you ... you know .. if they have killed him ..

-May he come! ...I'm Expecting them. Nobody hurt my boy ... we are in it together.

-That people have enough power to go for anyone., Do not understand how Bob and Mark are so quiet. Not think they have enough to endure what such an organization could get them to do.-stayed silent for a moment entity. She looked at her friend and went on. you have some respect for Vincent, but there must be something else. I understand that my father did not fight openly attack because animals of this size it is impossible, but why they did not attack them? ... Who protects my family at the same level ...? Something they have not told me ... I know.

-Cat did not let that finished talking. You ran away ...

-Yeah, I ran away ... but ... well ... let's leave .- shrugged. It was time to start thinking.

They went upstairs from the apartment was the detective. The scientific had already arrived and were collecting samples of what was left of Morrison. She taught the plate and let them enter.

The entire floor was covered in blood. They had covered some areas with small sheets, which had been spotted. Cat concluded that they were human remains.

The apartment was in perfect order, which seemed strange, if it was a beast, had done all that with greater control. It seemed he had no mercy for pleasure, knowing what he did.

Bob had said that the consortium beasts like Vincent used to protect them. She was sure that one of them had done that. This also showed that the detective Morrison was a danger to them and also left the clear, someone had told them they were investigating the death of Mr. Baker,. But who ?.

Talk to Vincent to be passed around to have a look. They had a beast hunt, and discover a mole.

Just think about the hand to her mouth and shook her head ... God! I was beginning to think like his father.

They spent the remainder of the night in the apartment Morrison detective. Tess went to get permission from his boss to investigate the crime scene, because it had belonged to the Commissioner's dead was wearing the case.

They knew they had more information about the case that was in the police file, Tess had told they could bring something new. Cat had a hunch that there was something in the house that the attacker had taken. They were looking everywhere dodging pieces of white sheet that splashed all.

Suddenly, Tess saw something in the bedroom closet. A floorboard was lifted. She approached and saw a puddle of blood still wet, surrounding the area. Morrison's fingers could be seen clearly. Tess looked in the hole that was under that table.

-¡Cat! ... Can you come here a minute?

Her companion appeared just 3 seconds after

'Of course ... What do you have? ...- Watching asked where was Tess.

-I think our friend up this table to get something from under ..

Cat crouched and peered through and saw blood inside. She put some gloves carefully, reached in and pulled out a passport, cash and an envelope with photos. She gave it to Tess. She carefully looked around, but found nothing that could help them.

-Nothing Cat ... Typical, documentation, some money for unforeseen and photos of family celebrations. Nothing more .. Although now that I think about it ... this guy I know.

He took three photos of the lot and left the closet floor.

-It's very similar to the image that we saw yesterday of Aaron Baker, Jr ...

Cat caught them.

-The resemblance was uncanny. Looking at the photos shr saw behind revealed the date of 1982 ...

-They'll be photos of his father .. But we must recognize that there are two drops of water are the ..- returned to Tess. Keep them, and tell them you found this ...- only indicated the documents and money.

Tess made a face of not wanting to, but even so, he did.

This is not good ...

-Ya ... But we have our reasons ... .- looked around, as he rose and removed her gloves -... nobody has noticed, we go, here there is nothing more. Sure he killed him, found what he wanted ... .- told, at the blood that was in the timber.

Both left the room together, Tess told them to those of the scientist who had seen blood in the closet and left the apartment.

* * *

It was the 4th time he looked through the microscope and turned to see the same. All samples had the same behavior. It could not be possible. It was something he had ever seen. He turned away and leaned against the chair. It was incredible. The possibilities were amazing ... now understand why they had not aged to the same rate as normal people.

He put the sign back Vincent. The same result ... in the same alarmingly high number. This could not leave that room. He would not say anything to anyone. He was also lucky because Jeremy was down to the cafeteria to eat something and he was alone. No one had seen him start the experiment.

Evan was still shocked by what has just found, when the lab door swung open and Gabe Lowan, black leather dress, entered to decided step toward him. He instinctively rose from the chair. He took blood samples from Vincent and keep in the pocket of his robe.

-When tell me were thinking that Catherine has the same gene that I?, Can not you see how much how important that is?

Evan froze. When he told them what he had found in the genetic study of Cat, it was agreed, would not know anyone but the boss and laboratory components, and Gabe certainly was not among them.

Evan leaned against his desk trying to look serene.

-How did you find out that you?

He came to be little more than a foot from where it was Evan

-Morgan to made the mistake of leaving a lot of reports on the table and have the little touch, making me wait almost fifteen minutes. I was getting bored and started to watch where you, surprise! One of them was of Cat.

-What were you doing there? .- Asked curious, and incidentally, distracted him as he took the empty syringe was right behind him, on the table.

Gave stood right in front of him. With each passing day the level of his ego grew. He had to write it down as a side effect of the serum. Gabe's expression was that of someone who asks for responses and assumed that must have them. Evan did not budge.

-Morgan called me to give me a little anger for doing work that commissioned me, too ... like say, by doing a little more bloody than it should ... but I got what they asked me. The bad Lieutenant had a dossier ..- Evan looked at with suspicion but still kept talking-. ... a certain person saved-he smiled -. ... Of course, I got it ... but eventually died and I seem to have spent a little with the scenography.

She moved a little closer to Evan. This was beginning to feel a deep revulsion for this man ... or whatever it was.

-I want you to tell me if it's true what I just read.

Evan nodded.

-Yes, it is .. Cat has the same gene, which had the Curt Windsor's wife ... the same as you have.

A radiant smile lit his face.

-!, Knew I knew it was something in her that made her special to all other women ..

Evan grabbed by the shoulders and shook him.

-Now I have to go for it ... we can get rid of Vincent smoothly .. have to to bring her ... I can replace him .. I ...

At that time, Evan, with a rapidity that Gabe ignored that he had, grabbed his neck and put it on top of a tables. He put his hand on his chest and squeezed the syringe was kept against his neck.

-I'll give you some friendly advice-. Do not ever put a hand on Cat ... You know that I'm bound feet and hands here.- looked around-. but in case you have not noticed the medication that keeps me alive has had very few side effects interesting.- his eyes turned yellow for an instant. Gabe realized I could not move, looking astonished the eyes of Evan-. And I can assure you that as you do anything, you'll get ... and that will possibly be your final ... and mine, I have nothing to lose.

Gabe raised his hands indicating surrender.

-Do they know them you ...? But you're not carrying the gene .. not possible ...

Evan stopped pushing him over the needle to its neck

-Well it seems that it is possible ... and for now, does not seem to care what I am .. But if I were you, I would not tell you, you have the problem that you are very unstable Gabe, may decide to replace you .. and take your remains as research material .. I assure you that would not be the first ... I'll tell them that you've been snooping in the files that Morgan is in his office and if they find out I do not think that makes them very funny .. in this organization, we work for her, we know only what concerns us ... I mean, that I like you, I would not go tongue-.

He was raising his hand slowly. Gabe stirred and stood up-.

-You're no match for me ..

Evan smiled.

-You do not know me Gabe .. do not know anything about me ... but I know everything about you ... The serum that turned you this time, I created it.

* * *

They came to the police station, just after 7am. Cat wore all night side to side and fatigue began to take its toll on her. After putting on record his boss what had happened to Detective Morrison, decided to ask of rest of the day, he gave it to her..

She asked Tess had taken the pictures of the apartment and the detective and took leave of her. After a nap he would entertain, doing a little research on the Baker family, but now, home.

They came to the police station, just after 7am-. Cat wore all night side to side and fatigue began to take its toll on her. After putting on record his boss what had happened to Detective Morrison, decided to ask of rest of the day, he gave it to her.-.

She asked Tess had taken the pictures of the apartment and the detective and took leave of her-. After a nap he would entertain, doing a little research on the Baker family, but now, home.

When I got to his car he stopped, someone was leaning on it. Mark-. It was approaching slowly with her arms crossed and with a scowl-.

'-Do not you say that I call you?

-Yeah ... .- shrugged-. But it has been two weeks and no time to wait for you to assimilate ..

She leaned into the car beside him.

-You must understand that it was too hard ... - she looked at the floor as while talking-. but I'm better now-. Thanks to Rebecca ..

-¿Rebecca?

-Yeah ... had a diary kept in a drawer of the desk. It made me realize that while I am alive and the people I care too, everything is possible and all worth it. The only thing that ends the hope is the death.

Mark looked at her, you could tell it had been very bad..

-'And you say you find it, in one of the desk drawers? We never found the key.

-I was inside the pillow of the bed. I went to sleep the other night and putting the savannas I found it; I knew right away where I was from.

Mark smiled.

-Puts some of her last days?

-In the last reference puts it would enter the tunnels to meet someone very important and that she intended to kill him ... not put anything more ..

Mark took a deep breath.

-We'll have to open that door ..

Catherine looked at him puzzled.

-Never did you do it? ...

-His brothers did it when she disappeared ... but then thought as she could go ... others could enter and closed it.

Catherine sigh.

-Poor Rebecca! ... She had to suffer so much ..

-Catherine, I know this is hard ... but we have to keep our responsibilities and what we told Jeremy, the modus operandi has changed. They are now using patients who die suddenly, as experimental material.

Why patients?

-Because the other methods are already under your supervision and any other kidnapping draw too much attention. - Mark looked at her -. Cat, you and Vincent are very important to us and very valuable, can not you away forever. I already have the responsibilities that come with being in this family.

Catherine sigh.

-Okay, let me free today ... tomorrow I'll talk to Bob.

Mark stood up, gave him a mobile phone and a paper with a phone number written on it.

-Call it from this mobile ... ..- he stood up and his expression became very serious. There is one thing you should know ... Vincent's blood was on the NY General has disappeared ... with all this mess .. no we realized that there, he drew blood. Samples are gone. A couple of days went by night and left a security guard unconscious. At the hospital they did not realize that's what was missing but I do .. of course I did not say ..

Cat looked at him, worried.

-'Is that really bad?

-Yeah ... now you know what the true potential of Vincent and his failures ... Do not forget my father ... your father ... command delete your ease of recovery ...

It's true he did ... - bit her lip-. How do you intend someday I want him with everything he has done to us?

Mark shrugged.

-I do not know ... but I assure you that he loves you and is very proud of the his daughter .

Cat shook her head ..

-Mark dont tell me that ... you're not gonna get me soften ...

He shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled.

-There's something else you need to know . Dana will to pass off as empowered woman, divorcee who want to look young and beautiful, to enter the hospital. Jeremy only controls part of the laboratories, is prohibited from going to public places. She can be very useful .

-'Whose idea was it? Bob?

Mark denied.

-No ... it she was . takes two weeks eating so much . has grown fat 5 kilos and takes a week sleeping 4 hours. She is awful ..

Poor, as it does ?.

-Bob gives her conversation.

Cat made a face of not understanding anything.

-But Dana hated Bob, right?

-Yeah ... but even if you believe he is a gift to women ... especially for those who hate him ..

Cat could not help smiling with defeated expression.

-Okay ...-Sighed. Tomorrow I'll be there .

Mark nodded.

-Stuart you happen to find .. you call the phone that you just gave. Need to Jt and Tess. I'll talk to them and come to your apartment a little before Stuart come . right?

'-All right.

Mark held out his hand.

-Until tomorrow then ... - approached her and whispered-. Little sister ..

She's tight, staring at him with very bad intention.

-Okay .. I'm already go. .

He waved them and went to the door of the station.

Cat watched him goand her expression change. At the word "sister" had agreed Heather ... had to do something for her to return to her, but what?

Vincent came home past noon. He had approached to a restaurant takeout and had bought a little of everything they liked them both, along with a good Rioja Viña Ardanza 2001, expensive, but according to the manager, exceptional.

Cat deserved it. Her appearance at the hospital the other night was, buffffff ... had no words to describe it, but he realized that he loved her more every day.

His wife had been possibly one of the worst days of her life and was slowly coming out of the pit where had sunk. She was a strong woman and a fighter ... but I could not do it not counting all the other ... as much as she would like.

As for what not to have children ... well ... who knows? .. Two years earlier had never thought he could reach marry her, or anyone else, and there was now, about to serve at his wife a meal fit for of a queen.

Cat had called him just as he was leaving office of Markus, after he took samples of his blood, to say that she took the day off and was waiting to eat, and if you will not mind bring food, she went to the bed.

When he entered, leave the bags on the kitchen counter and was called while removing packages. No one answered.

He cast an eye around the room and the coffee table he saw a note.

"Roof".

He smiled at it. He approached the counter, took the bottle of wine and two glasses, and could be on track to see his girl.

Upon entering the door he saw her leaning against the wall looking at the city. She turned as he heard the door open.

He smiled and was running toward him. IShe hug him hanging from his neck. They kissed long.

Cat saw that he not embraced and looked at his hands.

-Wine ... perfect ...-took the bottle of Vincent's hand and left above the small wrought iron table they had there.

He came with two glasses, opened the bottle and poured the wine. He gave her a drink.

-For you. For making me happy every day ... and every night ..

She smiled delighted.

-For you. For your patience ... with me and my newfound family.

Vincent Cuddle grabbing his shoulder and took her to the wall. They both supported there, watching the city.

-Catherine ... I love you ... it has nothing to do with patience. Yes, your family is ... hard to bear ... but of course, I will not be bored .

Cat bit her lower lip as she watched.

-You're tired ... .- she stroke his face and hair.

He nodded.

-Yeah ... but I have a couple of days off .. ah! But now I remember, tomorrow I have to go see Doc morning, wants to draw. more blood. Something is brought between hand.. I expect you to tell me everything before.

Sure it's nothing serious ...

-No ... but after what your father said, that the blood of the berserkers had properties that could be used as vaccines or cures for hitherto incurable diseases, I is scary what you can find in my blood ...

Catherine wine sipped and savored-.

-Do not worry and enjoy this ... it's wonderful.

Her husband joined her and the two were carried away by the pleasure of a good stock-.

I have to tell algo.- Cat was the one who broke the charm of the moment-. I told you we were investigating the death of Ms.. Baker ...

Vincent nodded.

Well ... the thing is, tonight have killed at detective who handled the case and with which Tess had been seen in tomorrow ...

'Really? .- Amazement in her face-.

-Yeah ... and believe it has been a beast ... .- licked his lips and looked at some fear of what was going to ask-. The anticipated-.

-Want me to go take a look?

Cat nodded.

- Tonight could go a moment ... sure to take you little time to know who we are dealing with ...

Vincent took a deep breath in resignation.

course we will go ... is what has to be Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde ... Jt fully matched with it ... He was away from the wall and walked to the table. Leave the cup there and sat in a chair.

Catherine came, he also left the cup on the table, she knelt between his legs and hugged him around the waist, resting her head on his chest. He kissed and caressed her hair.

-It's what we have to do ... you have to hunt that rabble ... and we will ...

Cat raised his head and looked at him.

-We'll try to be Mr. Hyde the shortest time possible ... .- said.

Vincent smiled as she stroked her chin.

No Cat deceive us, your father want me around because I can be useful ... like beast ..

-Yeah ... but this ... I promise it will not be long ... just when we think there is no other option.

He nodded.

'OK ... we will. He kissed her gently on the lips.

-I think you going to sit in a chair ... this floor is undoing my knees-.

Vincent openly river while watching the pained expression on the face of his wife.

Cat got up and approached the other chair and taking the cup he drank what remained of a drink.

-Well .. Let's enjoy this day ... food?

-In house ... .- he took the bottle and filled the cups.

-Okay ...

Suddenly, Vincent grinned.

'-By the way, I have not told you what happened to me yesterday morning ...

What? - she asked curious-.

Vincent began to laugh until it triggered a full-blown attack-.

What? - again ask her interested-.

The gesture made to wait. When the attack ended he began to speak-.

-Yesterday when I left work, I did not want to go home, partly because I knew you were not and ... well, did not want to be alone ... so I decided to go see Jt to the club and bring breakfast ...-.-One unmanageable smile, his face brightened-. And guess what I found ...

Cat shrugged, smiling by contagion.

-I think you going to sit in a chair ... this floor is undoing my knees...

Vincent openly river while watching the pained expression on the face of his wife.

Cat got up and approached the other chair and taking the cup he drank what remained of a drink.

-Well .. Let's enjoy this day ... food?

-In house ... .- he took the bottle and filled the cups.

-Okay ...

Suddenly, Vincent grinned.

'-By the way, I have not told you what happened to me yesterday morning ...

What? - she asked curious...

Vincent began to laugh until it triggered a full-blown attack...

What? - again ask her interested...

The gesture made to wait. When the attack ended he began to speak...

-Yesterday when I left work, I did not want to go home, partly because I knew you were not and ... well, did not want to be alone ... so I decided to go see Jt to the club and bring breakfast ...-One unmanageable smile, his face brightened... And guess what I found ...

Cat shrugged, smiling by contagion...

-Jt And Tess on the couch, naked ... doing...

-Shut up! For God! Really...?

Vincent nodded, laughing nonstop.

Almost tore my the eyes ... they were ...

No! ... No! I do not want to go into details ... and Tess did not tell me anything at all ... - she put his hands to her mouth and made a face of extreme displeasure but not stop laughing-. What did you do?

Vincent continued.

-I closed my eyes and I turned around ... Tess was very dignified, but Jt did not know where to hide...

The two burst into uncontrolled laughter. Long ago that Vincent did not hear Catherine's contagious laugh, and in that moment he realized, that was music to his ears...

Phrase *** Sonia Sonia Sanchez ... a kiss Sonia ... and thanks...

To be continued ...Thanks for reading...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

Catherine opened her eyes in bed in her bedroom, when it was night.

For a brief moment she thought that something had awakened early. Instinctively She look forward to Vincent's body to hug him asleep again, feeling the peace that gave her rest her head on his back and be lulled by the pounding of his heart.

She threw her hand toward the right side of the bed, expected to find, but could not. Vincent was not.

Her sleepy mind reacted slowly thinking that her husband was on duty at the hospital, but just then she heard a low, sharp, repetitive noise coming from the room. Her heart raced and made her wake up quickly from the state of torpor in which she was.

When she got out of bed, immediately realized that she was naked ...

Suddenly, all the memories of the last hours came to mind ... Vincent bringing food home to spend together, the day from which they both enjoyed, that wine and those shared laughs at the expense of poor Jt, the magnificent food we had tasted, while letting non counted everything that had not been said in recent weeks and the look he'd given her when she had asked for the dessert.

She could not help smiling at the memory; dessert were two of them. Vincent had approached her, with that look that made her whole body shiver. He had taken from the hands to lift the chair and he had kissed her passionately on the lips, looking forward to his tongue, while she hung from his neck. Then with a quick movement he had picked her up. Like that wonderful night in the houseboat, when both had fallen hopelessly one another's arms.

As he carried her to the room I followed kissing her, as she returned those same kisses with redoubled intensity

Catherine was always surprised at how well he understood it, knew how to please her and also the most natural and spontaneous. She undid the buttons on the plaid shirt wearing, one by one while kissing her.

When he was done took it off and dropped it to the ground. Become followed him off her black tank top. Cat rendered, raised her arms and let her do.

She kept up when she felt as he slid his hands down gently inside of her arms, the hollow of your armpits and sides of your body to the pants.

Vincent's hands changed direction, went through her abdomen, through its navel and rose to her breasts, whose nipples erect the waited anxiously. The huge hands came and covered perfectly weighing them gently. Cat opened her eyes, which had closed all this time, wanting to see his expression, as he touched her. She was surprised when she found Vincent's wonderful eyes that watched with delight ... he also wanted to see how she enjoyed her touch.

In the moment when their eyes met, the same sigh escaped their lips. Vincent pulled her holding her all the strength he was nevertheless able in as she hung from his neck. They lay in bed, him on top of her and kissing while undressing went.

They made love, Cat sitting on him, while remaining embraced without leaving a gap of separation between them, open mouths and barely able to breathe together. Her orgasm filled completely while moving with accelerated sensuality. Vincent waiting stroked her relax, then he lay back and while he kept kissing her, was moving deeper and deeper until he reached his turn.

Cat was remembering all the while, not realizing she was turning to the simple wedding ring carrying on her finger. She wanted him with all her soul. A single tear slid down her cheek. she took it slowly. It was wonderful to mourn with happiness, but she would not him to see her.

Her got purple checkered shirt that Vincent had removed her, the hair up in a high bun and was living room, suspecting whence came the noise that had awakened her.

When she arrived found him sitting on the bench of exercises, using turnbuckles.

He wore only a lightweight shorts, and sweat glistened on his back, had to take some time exercising.

-Still you can with more.- told her with a smile him.

Vincent stopped and turned around to face her.

-Well, taking into account what Jt and I had to upload it, I thought I should use it more often ... I've woken up a while ago and you were sleeping so placidly that he did not want to bother you ...

It - To bother me? .- Sat on the bank that piece Vincent left free him. Her husband gave her back what she took advantage to caress him.

-Cat, I'm sweating ...

-I Love to see you sweat ...- 'was followed with the finger defined muscles of his back.

He smiled, stood up and sat back down in front of her.

Cat began to caress him breast.

-'I said, I love to see you sweat.

She kiss him, took him by the neck gently. He kissed her back. A moment separated, their eyes met and they kissed again. Vincent was the first to speak again.

-'So I owe to Rebecca that came to see me at the hospital ...-Cat had explained why her appearance impulsive and had apologized for her behavior the last two weeks.

-... I think yes.. I did rethink a number of things. As he left the house, to the apartment change clothes, I remembered the day I shoot and it was horrible feeling I had. I understood perfectly Rebecca, could be in their skin and I know now that my soul had died with you, if you were dead because of me. At first I would have fooled thinking I did the right thing, but certainly one day not long after, I'll wake desperate realizing that I had killed the only person that I can love. She does the same thing happened. Her soul was lost and became able to marry just for interest.

Vincent looked at her strangely.

'What do you mean you got married? With who?

-With the chief of the incipient NYPD ... I've been reading before going to sleep and has been a surprise.

He did not believe he could.

-NO ...

-Yeah ... realized that she needed so that man could give him. So put in the the diary was easy prey. She knew use their weapons woman.- Cat made a face of not being very happy with the performance of her ancestor -. She married him two months of its first "chance" meeting. She was married seven years ... .Then he died of a heart attack and she inherited a lot of money and a great social position ..

-Good Move ...

She nodded.

-But lost all pure feeling, thought only of revenge. The other diary, as I have already told, leaving perfectly clear she needed to to escape this vengeance through sex and she missed her so much Duncan, that physically hurt .- was strongly embraced her husband .

-If you had died that day because of me ...

-'For my fault, not yours. Catherine, you alone you avoided committing the biggest mistake of my life ... and I love you more if possible for it ...

He kissed her on the lips and started down his neck. He thought it would be good to minimizing their importance and decided to make a joke.

-Perhaps you would be now Mrs. Gabe Lowan-. He said smirking.

She made a face of disgust.

-'Never could be Mr. Gabe Lowan. The day that gave me the keys almost gives me something ... No, he was not for me ... only you are to me ..- told her and kissed her again.

-Cat, I think, that I'm you wetting ... .- he said, Vincent, diverting slightly.

-I know .- she said as she tightened even more to him. I think you should take a shower ... Oops! And it's true, you've got me wet ... I should also shower ..

Then he got up from the bench and took off his shirt she wore, being naked in front of him.

-Are you coming or are you still working out? .- She asked as she walked into the bathroom with a smile.

Vincent stood up so quickly that he stumbled upon the bank itself and nearly fell.

- I'm going ... I'm going! ... Move over!

* * *

They entered the house of detective, through the precinct police had placed on the door. They had taken the body, but the traces of the blood of Morrison were still there.

Catherine decided to stay at the door, she wanted Vincent enter alone in the apartment. They had left the gem at home, at that moment they needed Mr. Hyde; did not make it funny, but if they had to live with the bad because they not use the good.

Vincent was touring the different rooms. She watched as his eyes turned yellow and his expression changed. The movements were felines and Cat had the feeling to see again the hunter that Vincent became at that time. She knew he was seeing things that she could not see.

The images of the attack clearly showed the detective in the mind of the beast. It was dinnertime and the detective watched TV while dining. Suddenly door splintered. A beast like him entered, the detective fell to the floor shocked and terribly scared ... When Vincent was focused on to see the assailant, he went rigid ... could not be ... It was impossible to have fallen again, hated beasts o .. maybe just hated him?

Slowly turned around. Other images of the struggle came and went. It had been cruel to the detective, and worst, Vincent felt he had enjoyed it.

Catherine was surprised to see him standing and went to him just as he turned around.

'-What is it?

Vincent swallowed hard.

-He took a folder of papers leads the detective gave him, when he could still move ... When he was all, he was merciless.

Cat closed her eyes guiltily.

-If we had not begun to investigate Baker still be alive ..

He embraced her.

'-Do not torture yourself ... you do your job, look for bad people to stop .. he was probably under the spotlight and have decided to go for it. But shame on them .. They have killed, not you.

She nodded slightly away from him.

-How it was the beast?

Her husband stared.

-The problem is not how, but who.

Cat made a face not understand.

'-What do you mean?

-Honey.. has been ... Gabe ...

She did not know how to react. It takes a few seconds to speak.

-It can not be ... .- was walking backwards, shaking her head, until she tripped over a chair and almost fall.

Vincent grabbed her in time.

-It can not be ... he hated all that ... most relief was moving away from that life.

-Well I can assure you that he has changed his mind because he enjoyed doing it ... I've seen ...

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath-.

-Now I understand why they said they were watching Heather ...- my father and his family knew ...- Have left, Heather was with that, without my knowing anything ...- started down the crazed room. She pulled out her phone from the back pocket of her pants and dialed a number in memory-. I have to warn her-.

Vincent took the phone-.

-NO! ...- Do not say anything-. If Gabe has not done anything is still looking for something .. You will not have you ...- If he learns that she knows it and imagine that she are alone-. Heather had no chance-. If Gabe has done this.- glanced around -... is who works for the Consortium and do not like witnesses, they killed her. We have to find it and remove it from Gabe-. Then we will tell-.

Catherine sighed. She spent some time thinking before speaking.

Nicholas, my uncle ...- She bit her lip as she called him-. It was incredibly-. He is watching ...- we'll go to see my father again ...- have things to tell., We will ask he to contact Nicholas and tell us where it is.

Vincent nodded.

-Very well ..

-But first ..-.-Cat went to the door of the apartment-. I have that... check something at the police station .. You drive, I'm too nervous to do it ... - gave him the keys and the two went towards the stairs.

* * *

Kevin leaned against one of the walls of the 86th floor terrace of the Empire State Building waiting for Mark to appear. He had arrived early and was grateful, needed peace had always given the view from that building, in addition to that afternoon the influx of tourists and non-tourists was considerable with allowing them to go unnoticed,

He had a crazy day after witnessing a terribly disturbing scene,

He had gone to his apartment the night before pretty tired, so much so, that he had forgotten his glasses to see up close in their lab bench, He used to read something light before bed and as soon as he realized under looking for them.

He was inside when he heard voices, He opened the door slightly and saw Gabe and Evan discuss, The reason, overheard what was Catherine ...- Gabe had discovered that the same gene that had it, and was excited to Evan explaining the implications this had.

A chill ran down his back, Gabe was thinking it inject the serum, At that time, Evan grabbed Gabe and lay on his desk, putting a syringe in the neck.

He heard he threatened to hurt him if he tried anything with Cat. Kevin did not understand anything, It seemed that... Gabe tried and could not break free, How that could not? It was a beast, was strong enough to blow Evan .. or not ..?

Suddenly, Evan's eyes turned yellow and his expression became defiant ...- he let Gabe and this rose touching the neck.

-No rival for me.-'re told, while Evan smiled

-'I do not know Gabe .. do not know anything about me ...- but I know everything about you ...- The serum that turned you this time, I created it,

Kevin turned away from the door and closed it softly. I run before being seen and climbed the stairs to his apartment on the penultimate floor of the east wing of the Baker Hospital ... He had to tell the rest soon as posible.

He picked up the phone prepaid that stored in double wardrobe through passwords and he send a message to Mark to meet in one of the agreed locations.

And there it was, It was impossible to get out before the hospital without arousing suspicion. He hoped it was not too late. He strolled across the terrace enjoying the view. He adored New York; London had its charm but New York was magical. And spring suited him,

At that time, a big, strong young man with a deep blue eyes made his appearance, Immediately I saw Kevin and indolently, he drew near to him, to stand beside him. The two kept fixed city view,

-This city is beautiful in spring ..- said,

'T-hat I was just thinking ..

'-What is it? So urgent is it?

Yes ... it is urgent, it is bad .. .- Kevin smiled-. And incredibly amazing ...

* * *

Vincent drove the Cat's car, speeding through the streets of New York towards the Reynolds' house. They had gone to the police station and Cat had checked what she feared. Serum vials did Jt to Sam had disappeared.

When they reached the house, Cat came out she shot the car, opened the door and called his father shouting. She found him in the living room. He wore a jacket on, wearing casual clothes and a gun was loaded.

She stood looking at him.

Where the hell are you going? Before you have to explain to me why did not you tell me about Gabe -.. You have left my sister is with that monster.

-Catherine., Vincent could be offended, to hear you say that.- he said, his father undaunted.

He shook his head.

-No offend me, he's a monster, it was beast or not .. It's very dangerous.

Nicholas carries watching, Heather, all this time we told you so. It will do you no harm -.. But do not tell what you know, while Gabe thinks that Heather has no idea what he iis, he will not hurt her, but if you learn to deal with and possibly have it. They are not witnesses.

Vincent smiled.

'-That , I said -..

Cat looked at him a moment, then returned to his father.

- And you want me to do, I stay still, looking as my sister is hanging from him, knowing that, but just to get to me ... no .. I can not. It's the only family I have left ..

Nothing more to say she realized that was not true.

She looked at her father.

-I'm sorry .. you know what I mean.

He nodded understanding, but she notice his eyes were a hint of disappointment.

-I understand perfectly .. and hoped that one day I do feel you have ..

She nodded.

-.. Yes.. I try -.. I swear .. But it does not help that you dont tell me things.

Bob turned and opened a drawer in one of the shelves of the library and took out two flashlights.

-Catherine went away before we could finish speaking ... .- he offered them a flashlight each-. We'll take one .. ..

-How We go? Where? Is it safe that you leave home? -..

She asked while he took and gave one to Vincent, without really knowing what I was doing.

-Yes.. .. and at this hour -.. but anyhow not going so far.- looked at his daughter. Mark told me that, you found a new diary Rebecca in a desk drawer ... I need to see it we may find the plans for the tunnels which was entered from the house ... Her brothers tried to go in and find her but to no avail .. They did not know where to go -.. and neither knew what they were going to find .. Now we have a chance. In addition, the Consortium is changing its policy of "acquisitions" whereby possibly rethink the close of entrances. We have to go soon.

He put the gun in the back, like to Cat, and continued talking.

-Just when you entered the door was going to call for you to come -.. Do you carry key to the house?

She nodded.

-Always I take -.. Everything will be as you leave today ... did not come to work today -..

Stuart entered the room at that time.

Well we're all, you'd better go. - Told Bob to see him go.

-Vincent, peered into the bodyguard, or whatever, of Reynolds -.. There was something about that man ... something he could not identify, but that made his whole body was put in tension -.. but at the same time, did not feel like a threat.

The four left the house and went across Riverside Drive to the Rebecca's home. Catherine opened the door and turned on the light from the entrance.

Vincent was stunned at how advanced they were the work. He had not gone on this long. The hospital had absorbed his life. He smiled at Catherine.

- This is starting to look like a house ..

-Yes.. But good for now ...- he said, amused-. there are only walls and some have yet holes.-. She said the places where cabling was visible.

Despite knowing that there was still much to be done liked he liked what he saw. It was difficult at the moment to think of this house as their home and less knowing what was in the basement -.. but part her felt yes that would be their home for many years -.. and would be happy there, I owed it to Rebecca.

Catherine went to the wonderful desk. He opened the little drawer where to find the diary.

-Here was the diary, the key had hidden inside the pillow of the bed.

Vincent observed carefully the parlor furniture and then focused on what Cat was telling.

Reynolds pulled out the drawer, carefully. No because to be blunt, the furniture was old and liked to Cat. Stuart remained in the entrance watching from there.

There was some more paper and white pens to write with a pot of dried ink, but what catches the attention of Bob was a carefully folded paper that was in the background. He took it very gently and began to open it.

Spread it on the table. The paper rustled when he did. It seemed were going to break in your hands.

What was there, was drawn in charcoal, what appeared tunnels plane. There was a cross within a square and next had written there . "House" came out two roads one north and one south, between, opened a lot of branches, which in turn would have in other muchos..Al North end of the road had drawn within a square and had a "c" and the South end of the road was the same. Beside each square contained an address.

It's letter of Rebecca and this is the way Sam laboratory and factory Meatpacking ... .- Cat said, reading what it said -. From here you can reach them -.. ..- looked at Vincent who was leaning on the table desk, intently watching the plane.

-There's a lot of notes . There are numbers that seem to indicate hours, days, ... Also a description of each of the places ... When speaking of the lab, says the same as found in the dossier gave you Dana .

-Yes, it's true -.. It must have been widely used in the time.- Catherine gave him reason reading everything else.

Bob kept looking wordlessly. Suddenly, wearing jacket inside pocket and pulled opened, also carefully folded paper. He reached over and placed candles before ... they saw that the lines matched perfectly.

-So Rebecca drawing, or someone asked him to do corresponds to the first tunnels in the sewers of New York, dated about 1839 , when Rebecca was possibly installed these no longer used because they were too close to the surface.

Cat looked again and asked the two maps:

-Whose is this ?, gives the impression to be recent.

Bob replied:

-It's from my father.

Everything was exactly with Rebecca, had even made similar notes in the margins and within the drawing.

'Are you saying that your father was in the tunnels ...? And he came over here?

Bob refused.

-No not entered over here ... This house has been closed for more than 150 years. Your grandfather came from somewhere else. If you look, there is another way drawn that starts of the place where Jt was wounded and goes to the East ...

Vincent moved closer to watch him closely.

Yes, it seems that are seen, two parallel lines and additional branches sticking out of them .. Where?

Before he finished speaking and had the answer.

-At the old hospital .. close another factory, the foundation's Baker ..

Cat began to circle to its alliance, a habit she had picked up when she was nervous. The calming.

It's true there in the planes of the subway, Tess and Jt found also had a number of ancillary subway tunnels that made the same journey. - Was dragging his finger from the laboratory of Sam to point to East.

He realized one thing to do it.

-The plane of Rebecca does not have the branch line to the East.

-Because it's much later.

Suddenly, Vincent read something that caught my attention, right in the central area, East of where they were ... a lot of additional tunnels end there .. On the map of Bob's father, could read it.

-What's this about "Jacob, do not interfere"?

Bob quickly picked up the map and put it back, while answering Vincnet.

-Secrets from my father. - Said nothing more about it.

He took two huge keys from his pocket, and indicated what they were going to do from now on.

-We are going to go in there .. I want to know if they have access partitioning and one thing I want to find out. Vincent.- addressed him. I need to go to the Sam's lab, and find the door that enters these tunnels and the famous hall of the "wonders" who described Rebecca ... is a ridiculous tour for you .. Meanwhile Cat, Stuart and I enter over here I we go south .. It is much longer and give you time to catch us, I'm sure ..

Cat was not convinced.

-I Do not think he's a good idea that we separemos.- said sheepishly.

Bob tried to convince her.

-It's the only way to end this tonight. It's faster. As of the day after tomorrow we will have more things to worry about ... Dana entered the hospital as a patient ...

His daughter stared.

Are you worried about her?

He nodded.

-Worried and admired. -change the subject. Then, Vincent will you go?

He was thoughtful for a few seconds but eventually nodded.

All right .. I'm going ... I think it makes sense what you say.

Then Stuart came and spoke to him:

-Don't Worry, I give you my word that Catherine, will not be damaged.

Vincent looked at him and automatically knew the man big and strong, he would be able to give his life to save his wife. His had been any other he have felt something like jealousy but not Stuart, he accept it as natural, would defend Cat, he wanted nothing more.

He turned to her and gave her a long kiss as he stroked her face.

-I'll be here soon I'll meet you, I always find you.

She smiled and kissed her again.

-I know ... please do not dawdle too ..

-I will not.

He turned and before Cat, had time to catch her breath again, had disappeared from sight. She sighed and faced his father.

-I wish he that nothing happens because I swore you were not what I am capable.

Bob smiled.

-Never are you going to trust me?

Stuart spoke again.

-I think it's normal that Catherine does not, given the antecedents.

Cat smiled at that. She liked the way he said her name. It was special ... and it was giving the reason.

Bob did not do much grace.

-Since when you talk so much? .- Made a gesture of annoyance and pulled out his flashlight-. Well we better go ... as soon as possible we go before we will leave. I do not like being underground.

* * *

Vincent came to the lab in just 5 minutes. I was in the room where had worked Jt and was going into each of the cells, looking for a device like the one he had found in the cell of the other dungeon.

He found nothing. The walls were solid there was no hidden cavity. He went into the room that served as laboratory and began to tour the walls. Nothing. He glanced around. Tables, some chairs, wooden shelves that threatened ruin and the various items that needed a laboratory. Typically, nothing caught his eye. He was in the main hallway and went to the cell where Tori died.

It still hurt him, think about it.

Now he and Cat were together understood very clearly that he had been deceiving himslef and cheating on her all the time. They never would have been happy. A part of him felt something important for her and had been passion between them, but it was reduced to nothing when compared with what Catherine made him feel.

He was walking toward the cell thinking about all this and nodding. He was right, nothing could compare to what he felt for Cat, though that Tori was a beast like him, and the connection between them was very strong , Catherine was his life.

He came to the door of the cell stood open and the image of Tori, lying bloodied, he was clearly represented.

The guilt disarmed. He gripped the bars and hung his head for a few seconds.

He had thought that had it assumed, but did not. He would never remove his head, had died because of him, fighting his battles. If he had not entered his life if he had not left stick to him the way she did, she would be alive.

For the first time admitted that he had been selfish. When Catherine shot him and realized that everything between them was finished, he would not to face life alone again. Jt was, but it was not the same. She wanted to be with him and he did not want to stay alone ... and all ended in disaster.

He leaned his forehead against the bars trying to calm down and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and decided to concentrate on what they had in hand. The best way to honor Tori was hunting those bastards.

He went into the cell and was looking all over the walls. Nothing was found ... He turned around to leave, when a small bulge in the rock caught his attention. It was a edge round opening, which barely fit two fingers . It reminded him of what he had seen in the other dungeon.

He put his fingers with great difficulty and noticed a small blunt spring. He pressed the wall and watched as he slid a few inches inward.

He came over and applying all the force he was capable, opened just enough to slip.

Inside he found a passage down. It was very dark. He did not need light to guide but decided to use the flashlight that Bob had given him, he wanted to appreciate the details of what he could find. He lit it and started down.

* * *

Bob was opening the locks that had the door to the tunnels. He was off and left on the floor of the room. When he finished he took the keys and opened the two iron locks that were similar to the lock on the door house.

When he finished, he took a deep breath and looked at Stuart. He approached and grabbed the shackle was opened no apparent difficulty.

Bob was opening the locks that had the door to the tunnels. He was off and left on the floor of the room. When he finished he took the keys and opened the two iron locks that were similar to the lock on the door house.

When he finished, he took a deep breath and looked at Stuart. He approached and grabbed the shackle was opened no apparent difficulty.

Catherine entered the tunnel and automatically turned on her flashlight.

The stone walls of the old sewer were materialized before her. She glanced down and saw that in the middle of the tunnel, which would measure about 4 feet wide, had a shallow groove, he imagined, would be where would the sewage from north to south ... It was empty now but the smell damp and putrefaction was still quite noticeable.

Bob pulled a compass from his jacket pocket and pointed his flashlight at her.

-We have to keep going south ... according to the map of my father and Rebecca, we are at the height of the 90 West, and we have to go down to 13 ... one little walk.

Catherine looked very serious.

-It's over an hour walk down here ..

Stuart were one point ahead flashlight pointing straight ahead.

-Something less Catherine .. Come straight ..

Bob looked at the map again ..

-Well get to it ... Stuart, let me go first ... - he said-. Stay behind Catherine.

His driver did as he asked and stood back to Catherine, she pointed the flashlight, just in time to see him smile and winked at her. That man was beginning to like him and apparently the feeling was mutual.

* * *

While they initiated the exploration of that part of the tunnel, Vincent had fallen about 100 meters and had gone to a branch on one side had a door. It was closed, but no problem for him. He forced her and when he had opened, pointed the flashlight into and what he saw left him cold.

It was kind of crowded store shelves all wood. And in these boxes. He took a quick look in general and then approached the closest he had. The shelf would measure about 2.50 tall by 3 meters long and 60 cm deep. The wood was badly damaged but still looked consistent.

He shone his flashlight shelf. The box that was there, one was square 60x60 wood also, he took notice that they were all equal. There was something written on the front, it looked like it was a date but did not know exactly.

He tried to open it. It was not spiked and cover slipped with ease. Lantern was placed in the mouth to maneuver and saw an equal shackle that I had it and a larger but similar to yours gem. It was placed on top of a pile of clothes. He took the gem and shackle and began to remove clothing carefully. He was a Confederate military uniform. It was tremendously damaged but still you could see a hole in the center of the shirt and a huge blood stain around.

He put everything in the box. And he began to open other. The variation between each other was the different kinds of clothes, all her men, and some had gem and shackle, and other gem ... When I was only open about 10, he began to understand what it all was. Were the clothes they had when the beasts had died and the gem .

The beasts died, their "owners" got rid of the corpses in the oven and kept their belongings in those boxes. For that kept?

He continued to inspect all shelves. Gradually he became aware that in front of the box and put a date believed would be his death. There was no names.

He was counting the shelves and they were about 10, with 4 shelves each and 10 boxes on each shelf. Everything in perfect order. When it came to the last something caught his attention, in a box where it was clearly the year 1850 had been written next to the date two letters "RR".

He had a premonition and went to her. It was on the top shelf, but had no problem to catch. He leave it on the floor and opened it. The first thing he saw was a small antique pistol, and underneath a woman's dress. He pulled it out and looked at it carefully. It was a red dress. I kept looking and saw a petticoat, a corset and shoes ... He noticed petticoat and could distinguish two embroidered on it, "RR" letters.

* * *

They had walked about 40 minutes and had passed by many branches of the central tunnel, both eastward and westward. They did not follow any of them.

They only stopped when they reached some rooms that appeared to have been used by who to maintain the sewer. In two of them found discarded stretchers and medical equipment. Most of that stuff was pretty outdated, indicating clearly that long ago that those rooms were not used.

When he had seen all that, Cat had been fatal. It was one thing to imagine what these "animals" did to innocent people and another thing was seeing with her own eyes. And all for power and money. It was completely incomprehensible to her.

Coming out of the last one, she thought she heard a noise behind them. At first she thought it was Vincent, but when it happened a while he realized, that someone followed them without getting too close to them, as if to keep his distance.

Suddenly, his father stopped abruptly flashlight pointing straight ahead. Catherine looked ahead and could not believe what she was seeing. A figure in a black cloak stood before them. When she went to get her gun, Bob grabbed her arm preventing him to.

-No no ... Catherine is a friend ..

-What? .- her daughter looked as if he had suddenly gone mad.

A strange light came from the side of the figure, illuminating the corridor. Bob turned off the flashlight and made a gesture his companions to do the same.

Cat saw the figure, slowly approached Bob. Uncapped head and saw that he was a tall, strong young man of about 20 years.

-Father wants you to go see him ..

-Still alive? ..- Bob asked wonderingly.

Cat looked at him not knowing what to say.

The young man spoke again.

-He's still with us ... but age does not forgive ..

Bob took a deep breath and nodded.

-It will be a pleasure to greet you .. Jacob.

-Do you remember my name? I was just a kid ..

-I remember .. and you remind me?

He nodded.

-We have many friendly visits ... ..

Bob nodded again.

-That's true ... ..- he turned to Cat and Stuart. This is my daughter Catherine and Stuart is a family friend, but perhaps you remember him.

The young man named Jacob looked at Catherine, staring.

-Catherine .. You have a beautiful name Miss. - He said-. My mother was his name.

He lowered his head and motioned them to follow him said.

From there they walked by lit tunnels. They got so many laps, Cat soon realized that I was totally lost. As they advanced they were finding people, which left her shocked, were not homeless people living in the street, if not completely normal people, neat and clean clothes, like Jacob.

On their way they were going through rooms where she get to distinguish children sleeping in comfortable beds, accompanied by the light of a few candles, and other men and women engaging in the most everyday conversations and taking leave to go to rest.

Suddenly, a bright light lit up the tunnel through which they walked and went to a huge room. Cat gaped at her.

It was like a library. Bookshelves lined the walls. Halfway up a gallery with a balustrade forged through the entire wall ending in a beautiful spiral staircase. In the center of the room were scattered sofas, chairs and armchairs, as well as various tables and chandeliers .. Cat is fixed on a globe and a game of chess, which had been half-finished in one of the tables .

In one of the chairs an old man with little hair soft smile on you. Jacob pulled up a chair for them to sit down and stood beside him.

When they did, a woman in her 50s asked them if they wanted a te..Bob nodded, like Stuart, Cat was unable to say or do anything. It felt like she was dreaming. It had to be a dream.

The voice of the old man reacted. He was heading to Bob.

It's an unexpected pleasure. - Gasped. He held out his hand for me to shake and then, looked at Cat and Stuart. Bob hurried to submit.

-This is my daughter is Catherine and Stuart, maybe you remember it?

The old man nodded. Bob Cat addressed later.

-Cat, The Jacob's Wells, the leader of this community.

He laughed weakly to hear you say that.

Oh! Long ago I'm not the leader of anything ... Robert, I have more than 80 years and there are few forces that direct; My greatest achievement is getting out of bed and get here .. I'm very tired ..- looked young Jacob who was standing beside her-. Youth is taking care of everything slowly ...

-Your grandson ..

The old man smiled.

-My grandson ... now tell me, why you've come back into the tunnels?

Bob hung his head and told the reasons that led them there.

-The Organization that my father wanted to defeat continues to operate at full capacity. When he was here with you ... -. He looked around him. Cat did the same and realized that public-were increasingly ... you know that, managed to destroy the hospital that served basis, but made larger and safer one. Now we can hardly get closer. Have you noticed anything strange?

Jacob shifted in his chair.

-Depends on what you call stranger ... Long time no appear in this area. The boys discovered that they had built a wall in the old factory on Riverside Drive, blocking. Of course, not long ago, we came to notice the smell of burning flesh was chilling because we knew what it was.

It was weird because all I heard were the rides that some of them were knocked aside ... alone or with another, nothing more.

Cat interrupted.

-And knowing what they did not prevented.?

Jacob looked at her with a stern expression on his face.

-We know very well what they are doing, what we have suffered in our own flesh ... But we can not fight them. Catherine, you allow me to call you by name? .. Brings back good memories ... That you are seeing is the center of a community that has lived on Manhattan many years. The reasons are varied, but we are all good people who have never harmed anyone.

After so many years, most of us are left for dead in our old lives and others .- looked at a child of about three years he stood clutching the hand of her mother, as she watched in amazement -.. need our protection, we can not do vigilante. But that does not mean that we help as we can.

Bob nodded and digested Cat.

-It's true, they helped us a lot at certain times. But we can not demand more.

Jacob looked at Bob.

-Following with what you asked me if we noticed anything strange, all I can say is that they have placed another wall in the vicinity of another factory near Meatpaking ... were going over there?

The three nodded in unison.

-No able through that tunnel -.. - got up slightly in his chair-. Anyway a few weeks now we have not heard or felt anything ... the last shot was from the south, but nothing more ..

Cat was the one who spoke.

-The shot from Mark -..

Bob nodded.

-My son had to shoot to save the life of a friend, before he was taken -..

-¿ In the other factory?

-Yes..

Young Jacob spoke at that time.

-In that place there is an abandoned subway station that has been used for its purpose for a long time , my father, I and others, have tried to help those people who were retained, but most of the time have appeared "others "and we had to retire .. Our position is complicated .. we can not become the focus of his revenge.

Bob nodded again.

-I know ... you have done enough, by the way .- cleared his throat before is your father? ,

Suddenly, a deep and incredibly seductive voice was heard from above

-I'm fine..

Catherine looked up and saw, in the gallery that ran along the top of the room, the imposing figure of a completely covered by a black cape, man. You could not make anything of it and least his face, protected by shadows. Noticed that his hand was a book, a book bound in leather.

All present looked up at him. Bob looked at him and smile played on his lips. Stuart merely nodding. The hooded figure, waved back and continued talking.

-I'd say it's a pleasure to see you again ... but your affairs remain dangerous for us ...

-I know ... Bob tried to justify his presence. There are several reasons to come down here, one was to check that this part of the tunnel was not used by them, another was to find some clue, however small of one of my ancestors, the first with him were the faces, and third reason was knowing that despite everything, you were right ...

The figure spoke again.

-We are and appreciate your concern ... but as you will understand it is not good for you to be here ... as you said Jacob can not risk that we are in his sights. They are very powerful and I'm not ... .. ..- shook his head as he spoke, leaving the sentence unfinished.

Bob the term for it.

-Don't Worry ... you have done enough for us, considering what happened ...

A strange silence around the room.

Young Jacob broke when he went to Catherine.

-When this is all over we'd like to see here ... always be welcome ...

Cat looked puzzled but, feeling that he meant it.

Thanks ... I too would like. - And although it seemed strange, she realized that she also meant it ... those people was an amazing mystery, especially the strange man's deep voice was hidden under the cloak. She could not help looking up again at him and felt she did not know well because, that he too was staring at her.

The old man then spoke to them.

-If you want to go to the Meatpacking, Jacob accompany you so you could leave the tunnel smoothly. He left very near there ... I'm going to retire.

The three got up from their chairs and shook hands in farewell.

-Until Jacob soon ... take care a lot ..

-'I will .. but my life is no longer in my hands ..

Bob smiled and started walking along with Cat and Stuart, behind the young Jacob.

They were more than a half hour walk through the tunnels beneath Manhattan. Cat discovered a world she never thought could exist. They passed through ancient sewers, tunnels, abandoned subway stations where some people had set their home giving them a warmth that seemed impossible that given in those places.

But what most surprised were two galleries that seemed to have formed naturally in the rock and the rivers running clean water ... They had an incredible beauty. One had a small opening in the roof, leaving the stars reflected in the water. The whole tour was tremendously evocative.

Jacob was leading them all the way until they came to a small opening in a brick wall. The passage was blocked by what appeared to metal plates. He gave three blows on the wall, waited a moment and someone began to move.

After a few secondsthe passage remained clear. Jacob step away and salute the person who had taken away the plates. He indicated them to follow him. They realized immediately that they was in the basement of a grocery store.  
They climbed the stairs and reached the rear. They crossed a lane and after Jacob greeted with an affectionate kiss on the cheek to the cashier, a woman in her 60s, went outside.

Jacob stood just inside the street.

-I'm done ... .- he said goodbye to Robert and Stuart with a handshake. Then he looked at Cat for a few seconds and gently gave her a quick kiss on the cheek-. Take care ... I hope to see you soon ...

He retraced his steps and went back into the store out of sight.

Cat quickly turned to his father.

-'As we have a moment of peace, I'll have all this detail ... Who are they? ... Where have we been? .- Could not stop talking-. And who was the man in the coat? ... I can still hear his voice in my head ...

Bob's lips curled into a half smile ..

It's a long .. long story. - Bowed his head-. But I promise you tell it. It is a story that reconciles you with how good all humans have. - Cat noticed that half smile had a touch of sadness. He looked into her eyes-. Only one thing I will say for now ... The man in the cloak, is called Vincent and he is the Jacob's father ...

He stood waiting for the reaction of his daughter.

-One moment ..-. Cat frowned. So ... you're telling me that his parents are called Vincent and Catherine?

-Yes .. That's ... .but, Catherine died when Jacob was born.

Cat's hand went to her mouth.

-Is that why he looked at me like that?

-Maybe ... She was very important for all of them ... Vincent was devastated when it happened ...

Cat shook her head ...

-How coincidence! They called as us...

His father put suddenly serious.

-The problem is that much I do not believe in coincidences ... but does admit that the similarities are so large as difficult to explain ... and certainly you never end up like her ... that'll take care if it's the last thing I do.

His daughter was going to say something else, when suddenly her phone rang.

He looked and saw that it had 4 missed calls. All of Vincent. She picked up.

-Vincent just came out of the tunnels ... and I've seen your calls ..

Across Vincent just let her finish.

-I'm I going way there ... waiting for me at the door .. I have a few things to tell ...

-All right .. We will be there ..

Vincent hung up. Catherine looked at his phone, surprised to soon call her husband and slightly afraid of what she might want to tell.

Bob's phone started ringing at that time. Cat turned and saw him wearing ear.

-Mark ... Tell me ... If we were going to go over there ... now what !? - Waited a while listening carefully to what were telling the other side -. It can not be ... well ... yeah ... - stop again -. Ok .. wait you out ...

Stuart was ahead of Cat.

-Anything goes wrong?

Bob sighed and lower lip.

-'Maybe ...

Heather will isn't?

-No, is not Heather ... Better as soon as possible we finish with this ... Where are we exactly?

Cat immediately saw the elevated park running from the 13w to 30w up.

-Let's go up ... We can go out there and will arrive no problems ... - he headed there.

Bob and Stuart nodded and started walking behind her.

They climbed the metal stairs and out the park.

They began to walk toward the south and suddenly, Catherine saw the chimney poking through one of the inner alleys. There was the factory...

To be continued soon .. thank you so much for reading ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter XIX**

When they reached the courtyard outside, Vincent was already there waiting. Catherine was running toward him. She hugged his waist and rested her head on his chest.

-It's incredible what it costs me to be separated from you ...

He kissed her on the hair, hugging her tightly.

-A Me too ... Although I know you'll be fine ...-He looked helplessly at Stuart.

-What was that you had to tell me?

Bob came in that was removed Cat and looked into her eyes, then looked at his father.

-I've found Rebecca ...

The two were shocked.

-How? Where? ..- Asked Bob deeply moved.

Catherine could not even talk.

-What have you found? ...- She asked slowly.

Vincent took a deep breath and started talking. He told them that he had found the entrance to the passageway leading down into the tunnels, in the cell where Tori died and as he had come across the old wooden door.

Cat saw his expression change to mention Tori. There are wounds that take to heal.

- I could bring down it without any problem and went inside ... knew there was no danger. It was a warehouse. Lots of shelves parallel to each other, lined up the back of the room and they had placed wooden boxes. I opened one and found gems and clothes; clothes from different eras. All had blood and a hole to another. I'm sure it was the clothes they wore the beasts before the murder.

-'Why would want to keep that? no sense ... she asked .

Suddenly Stuart spoke. His voice slightly hoarse than usual and Cat saw his eyes gleamed in the lamplight.

-Where did you find Rebecca?

Everyone looked at him until Vincent spoke again.

-In The last shelf was a box with a date and initials: 1850, "RR" ..

Cat hand to mouth.

-No ..

Vincent continued.

'In the box I found a gun and a red vintage dress with petticoat, corset and shoes. In petticoats that read "RR" embroidered in red ... Catherine, I think it is the same as is engraved in the furniture of Rebecca, her initials in Gothic letters ... "RR".

A sigh escaped the throat of Catherine. It was somewhat expected but even so painful. Bob hung his head and did something that surprised them. He went to Stuart who had retired from the group and slapped him on the shoulder. It seemed that he was comforting.

-I'm pretty sure that all the bodies were cremated in the oven that was in the dungeon. A great way to get rid of them.

A tear slid down for her cheek. Vincent realized and came to embrace.

-I've passed for your house and I left the box with Rebecca's things there. Dana was there. He has asked for you, I think she was worried ... - he looked at his father in law -. btw, great job ... She is awful ..

Bob left Stuart and approached them, shaking his head.

-Always seemed to me beautiful but now it seems to me even more ... - said them-. he. She is an exceptional woman ..

Cat smiled.

-I know ... . .-not want to delve deeper into their father's feelings towards Dana, was not the time, so she turned back to her husband-. Access is covered, right? -. Jacob had already said but the wanted, Vincent confirmation.

Vincent nodded.

-Yes, a huge concrete block about 50 cm thick. Unable to save ...

Bob put his hands in the pockets of their jeans.

-That confirms what Kevin said, have changed the modus operandi ... No longer do they need factories. With the hospital have more than enough.

Vincent continued.

-Starting of the hall where I found this I discovered two other doors, these were steel ... going to try to open them but taking into account that they have closed all that ... it was not too important, and preferred to come to fetch you. - He looked at his wife as he said and smiled.

Bob nodded somewhat puzzled.

-We'll be back as soon as we can to investigate them, as Dana might be in the hospital ..

At that moment Cat's hand went to his head.

-Oh! Speaking of the hospital, now I remember, tomorrow I have to go to a party.

The three men looked puzzled.

Catherine began to explain.

-Aaron Baker jr. is ultimately responsible for the whole network of Baker Industries, including charities, including the hospital. As you know, Tess and I have begun researching the family. The patriarch is confined to a bed for years and we can not access it .. and the child is just as elusive. - Grabbed air-. So Tess and I, we go to a party organized at the Rockefeller Center tomorrow night ... .and now for redoubled reasons. Murder Detective Morrison has a lot to do with this investigation ... Damn Gabe!

-I'll go with you ..

-Why? You know that we defend themselves ..

-Ya ... but even so will go with you ... Besides you'll always told me I'm gorgeous with suit ..

Cat smiled despite, how complicated it all was.

-It's true, you're gorgeous with suit .. .- kissed him on the lips-. In accordance .. will come .. Remember to call Tess ..

She is with Jt has not lost ..

Stuart turned to them.

-We should go now and see what we find ...

Bob nodded.

-Vincent guide us towards the entrance that led you to the old Metro station.

-All right ... - she took Cat's hand and went toward the door through which they had entered another time. It was open.

-There was a sensor last time I came, but off. - He told them when they had gone inside.

They walked towards the entrance of the dungeon. They went down the stairs. When they reached the room where Jt had been wounded, Vincent entered into one of the cells and triggered the spring that opened the wall so they could pass. Stuart helped him open sufficiently.

They lit torches and began to descend toward the old station.

* * *

At the same time a place near the East River a light went on.

Two members of the security team of the Baker Hospital, and therefore, the Consortium, looked, and automatically rose from their chairs and went to the office of his superior, located in front of the surveillance room.

Anthony de Luca was on the phone when they entered. He made a sign for them to wait to hang.

-Yes ... of course I will try to convince them. it makes no sense to wait for something that may or may not come to pass ... This is urgent ... I get it ... Okay ... Bye

He hung up and looked at his subordinates.

-'What is it?

-They've gone into the tunnels of the 13W ...

Anthony stood up like a spring of the seat. He went, as fast as he could to the surveillance room setting aside the guards in their wake. He wanted to see the images but it was sure who had entered.

He came and lit monitor the number 10. An image of dirty green appeared on the screen. The infrared security camera allows you to see in the dark. He rewind the image until the door began to open. First he saw move on to the woman and then a man, tall, strong, young and with a goatee ... Vincent Keller. He stopped to observe the image with determination. He was the man who was bringing into play everything he had worked for so many years and so much sacrifice was made.

Towards just seconds your link Washington had called just to inquire about the Keller case, and had had an interesting conversation about how to end him.

He crossed his arms over his chest, and knowing backed, decided to gamble. Morgan would know when it was all done, and they could not turn back. Sure in the short term was grateful.

He turned looking at one of the guards.

Go down, and sends three to the former station of Metro 13w ... if he may be that bring them alive ... but only if it can be.

* * *

When they entered the station, industrial fluorescent light dazzled for a moment.

The first thing that caught their attention, as they were accustomed, was how well it was maintained, except for the dried blood spots that were guessed in some floor tiles.-. Cat made a face of disgust ... I do not want to think about what could be done there.

They watched the place carefully. A small station decorated with the same tile that current.-. Undoubtedly it was a dead end, a wagon had been stopped there and stayed there.-.

Vincent came and looked through the windows.

-It's empty ... They have taken all that had.-.

Bob went inside.-.

Vincent was right. Stretchers, medical equipment and conseguidor corpse had disappeared.

-As it seems they intend to leave this too ..- he looked around.-. I do not want to think about how many people may have suffered here ...-.-A shadow crossed his face.

Cat entered following his father and again felt the feeling of dislike, coupled with a deep sadness. Why the hell the ambition and greed of people could get so far? It was all she could think about when looking around.-.

-We haven't found a oven in these dungeons.- Commented Vincent tried to overcome the feeling of evil that pervaded everything.

Stuart remained outside the car all the time, talk at the time:

-With they had in the other plant, and possibly they will have in the hospital, he will not need more.

Vincent went to a window and pointed the space beneath.

-Right here, found the body. He was treated with a chemical to not decompose. He had been cut open and removed all his internal organs ...-

-Yeah ... -I've seen the photo. - Bob, turned around the metro wagon while he also commented-. . When you relate to these people, they believe that you belong to them and your body too .. They used to experience is the first genetic material. An kind of voluntary donation of bodies

Cat could not help that this will affect.

-It's what they would have done with my father and my mother if not ..

Bob looked at her a moment, then lowered his head.

-If not have hidden them .. Yes... that would have happened ...-.

Her daughter went to him.

-Thank you ...- for the first time he saw in her eyes absolute sincerity in thanking.

Vincent watched the scene, realizing that the bond between father and daughter was beginning to form. But then, a sad thought crept into his mind.

-Wish I knew all this when Tori died, he could have avoided being taken away. - The words were out of his mouth. When he saw the expression on the face of Catherine realized that he had spoken aloud.

- Sorry, Vincent, but no one could imagine what was going to happen ..- Bob said.

He smiled cynically.

-Not apologize ...- tried to kill us both ..

Bob does not know what to say to that. He was totally right. They were two beasts that should be eliminated.

Vincent sighed and continued talking.

-You had to see the pantheon of Windsor ..- lowered his eyes to the ground and continued. He did not want that Cat could see the pain that still resided in his soul-. They had opened the tomb of Tori and her mother ...- and not know how, but I knew that ashes that were en that urn, were not of his father, he is ...

Bob hastened to interrupt.

-Tori and her mother were two poor victims ... but Kurt Windsor, No.- around his expression harsh. I never regret to order you to kill ..

Vincent stiffened. He did not want to remember any of it. Bob continued.

- Was not a beast either. Crossed his arms over his chest-. When the Consortium began experimenting with DNA, he was already a wealthy and influential in places not too desirable man. Do not really know how but reached his ears, there was a magic formula that will turn into a superman. He smiled wryly. He decided to try it ...- The men never know how much money they don't spend it and conlyt spend it on him what he wanted most, power. Becoming able to dominate other men ...-

-Does Volunteered knowing what was going to be? .- Cat asked in amazement.

He nodded.

- Vincent and something told him in jail. We injected the serum to change a lot of money ... but it is not the thing here. Windsor submitted monthly to all kinds of controls and was related to other beasts who worked for them, and that he was taught to handle on what had become, but also allowed the consortium to get all kinds of samples to study the reactions of his body to genetic change. Possibly, these trials, that you went serums injected in Afghanistan.

In short, he was an admirer of the work of the Consortium, and not only that, but it is obsessed with berserkers in such a way that ended getting one -. - While he was talking I keep no time to look at Vincent. He had to realize that Windsor's death was not the death of any innocent, otherwise were the circumstances in which it occurred and discovering that Tori had inherited the "qualities" of his father -. When you told me that you had discovered a skeleton, with a shackle and a gem, I could curiosity and asked Kevin to investigate. And he did. The skeleton was found in Denmark, by an American expedition, which was devoted to the study of high medieval Europe. When they tried to date, they could not -. could not find anything that matches known. The Consortium found out and subtracted.

-They stole it .- clarified Cat -. Maybe it was one of the skeletons was examining Sam.

- I can't assure you. We have no exact evidence of when it happened ... but the fact is that Windsor got convince them to be sold, along with a shackle and a gem. He was a fanatic.

Did they get to know who was the skeleton?

-Well, seniority was not much, about 1000 years, but its features were extraordinary, a strange mixture of animal and human. They did DNA testing and ended up defining it as DNA cross spice. Your DNA, Vincent.

Vincent had a question to ask.

-One thing more ... Who were those who wanted to buy the store where the skeleton was hidden?

- The Consortium ... but the discovery that Tori was also a beast was a surprise for everyone. Those who sought the skeleton stored the information for them, hoping to bring his boss a great discovery, but had no chance. The Consortium did not know until that she were offered on a silver platter ... they looked for you, not her ... but she was the one who appeared.

Vincent had to close the fist of his left hand, because the tremors had begun. And now he was sure of the reason ... He still felt guilt for the death of Tori.

But suddenly, it all vanished from his mind. Something was coming towards them from the East. The tunnel opened in that direction to absolute darkness but he was noticing that three presences came at full speed and also were trying to contact him ..

He could hear them in his mind: "Vincent Keller, we come for you" "You and your precious little wife" .. "I are going on a lot of things that make you just as we have done with you '' or not may not be killed you! maybe you do look "..

Catherine and Bob watched him expectantly, when they saw him tense and lifted his head, as if sensing something.

-What is it? .- Cat asked, worried.

-They come over here, three beasts and know who we are ... We have to leave of the wagon NOW! ... Cat, got to get out of here! ...-He grabbed her arm-. You have to go, run as fast as you can, up the passageway and flees. I do not know if I can with them, I can notice that they are ... much stronger than me ... - In his eyes there was something akin to fear.

She pulled away abruptly. He grabbed her neck and pressed her face to his. She had never seen this fear in the eyes of his boy and certainly not going to run away, leaving him alone.

-I'm not going anywhere without you ... and if we have to die, or whatever brings to us destiny or fatality, we will do together ... - passionately kissed him, took her weapon and out of the wagon and ready to face the devil himself if was necessary.

They heard nothing came to set foot on the floor of the station and form of move from Vincent left very clear that it was what was being moving through the shadows at full speed.

His body tensed and the change occurred at a time, claws sprouted from his fingers, his mouth opened, revealing his fangs affiliates, the volume of his arms and his back rising and his eyes turned red, deep red, the blood red and the fight.

He left the metro wagon behind followed by Bob and Catherine, leaving him looking very clearly, never get used to seeing change. She pulled his gun and went to the shadows ready to shoot it as something out of them.

Just as the three made their way to the tunnel. Three huge figures were outlined. Three huge beasts. The largest they had ever seen.

Vincent instinctively stepped in front of his wife. The beast had taken control but still knew which is what he had to protect.

When they had to throw, Bob shot his gun, but the bullet was dodged easily. They were fast, very fast.

Cat, did the same, she chose one of them and emptied the entire charger on top. Four of the bullets hit their target, but still the beast went for her.

Bob did the same, seeing that the wounded beast, going for her, but, as he fired did not realize that another coming toward him with raised claws and jaws agape. When I was about to reach it, a shadow crossed in front of him and dragging the beast. Vincent struggled with her death. His opponent's claws dug into his chest, he managed to reach his neck and tearing, but the beast was still standing, daring him to come to him.

Meanwhile, Bob had emptied his charger into the body who followed Catherine. He fell to the ground just when her daughter was caught between his pursuer and the wall of the station.

Catherine saw him fall, just when she was preparing to feel the grip of his assailant in his body. He was relieved, but it was short-lived, because, at that time, a roar so flooded everything, she looked up and saw another beast climb in the roof of the vagon, getting ready to jump on her. Vincent saw it all.

-¡NOOOOOO!CAT ... NOOOOOO! .- Articulated the beast, with the torn voice.

That momentary loss of concentration was just what the attacker was waiting. It was on him digging his claws into his shoulder and trying to reach his neck his fangs. Vincent was found in a second, lying on the ground clutching his opponent's mouth, not to reach its goal. His strength was tremendous but something told him he could not take much more.

Bob watched in slow motion as the huge beast rushed on Cat helplessly had no bullets. Still, a decision that did not know he had, out of the depths of his being, and ran toward her, he knew he did not have a chance, but he had to.

Suddenly, a deafening roar rumbled across the station. Cat got the impression that the time stopped.

Something huge was placed before her and repelled the beast just as he was about to reach her. The beast fell to the ground but was incorporated automatically, ready to fight. What was before the Cat roared again and faced her. Cat could see the light of the lamps of the station, which had saved what was truly monstrous , beast out of hell ..

He saw fighting at breakneck speed ... suddenly remembered Vincent, look in all directions and saw him on the floor, trying to prevent another beast bite him in the neck.

She ran towards him as fast as his legs could carry him, to the side of his father, who stood transfixed, watching the huge specimen that had saved their lives ..

-Papa!Vincent!

He reacted without knowing exactly telling him, he followed his daughter. When they arrived it was too late the beast had sunk its fangs into the neck of her love. Anyway, the two jumped over him and took him from his prey. The disgruntled beast turned and stood ready to automatically shred those who had interrupted him.

But he had no time ... another thunderous roar was heard and everyone turned to see the huge monster start the head of the beast in one bite.

The attacker Vincent froze. He who had saved Catherine, approached, slowly to them, with the head of the beast in hand.

Catherine, meanwhile, ran to Vincent, fearing the worst. He was unconscious, and was transformed. He had the torn shoulder and neck ... it took the pulse with trembling hands, beseeching to whom the he to be alive. His pulse weak but, he did.

Tears ran down her cheeks. She fixed in the neck wound and realized that it was not as bad as she thought, no blood came out too ... God! In the end, they had arrived in time ...

- Put this in the wound!

His father had removed his jersey and offered it to clog the neck wound.

She sighed, picking it up and placing it in Vincent's neck, squeezing as hard as he could.

-He's alive .., ..- he said in a small voice, crying nonstop.

-I know ... ..he will recover ... you'll see. - He squeezed her hand as she said it.

At that time, the beast that had attacked Vincent, began to retreat, the monster was still close to the head of the other beast on the other hand, went to his other fellow soldier, who despite having received good number of shots, still alive, he took him up to his shoulders and went away down the tunnel, still staring at his assailant, until it disappeared from view.

Bob got up and went to the monster. He turned sensing someone behind him. He dropped the head of his victim to the ground.

- ... .Why? Why now? .- He asked, not quite believing what had just ver.- Why? You do not want ...

The bloodshot eyes of the extraordinary creature looked. He was at his side in two steps and pulled his huge head to Bob's face. Slowly, Stuart traits were getting to be recognizable and his body was again the man everyone knew. Catherine looked scared. That huge beast was Stuart.

The lowered his head and looked at Bob with deep regret in his eyes. Then his gaze turned to Cat.

-Rebecca, her ... Catherine, was in danger ... could not let hurt her .. had to save her ..

- The gem?

He pointed to a remote corner of the station.

- Take it off and threw it there ...- Cat- kept looking. I can feel her pain in spite of everything put to prevent it. She is above all ...

Cat rose from the ground and walked over. She Don't know what to do or say.

She touched lightly on the shoulder and said only thing I could say him.

-Thank you .. I owe you my life .. and Vincent, too..

She turned toward Vincent and stood frozen. He had woken up and was raised. Was still beast. Catherine went to him for help but he pulled away and went to Stuart. The pain was visible on his face distorted.

Stuart, as he saw it began to change. The transformation was incredible to the Cat's eyes. It was not like that of Vincent, was deeper, more complete. The visible part of his body was full of hair and increased in size considerably, as did the size of their muscles, but what caught her attention was his face . The head of a huge wolf was staring at her husband.

When Vincent came to him, their eyes met. A strange struggle developed between them, suddenly Vincent lowered his head and began to pull slightly backwards, as he had the beast of the Consortium when he saw it. Stuart breath and lowered his head as well, also retiring.

-What is it? .- Cat asked her father.

Vincent acknowledged that Stuart is above him ... and Stuart has admitted his submission.

-Why surrender? What is Stuart? ...

Bob looked straight into his eyes.

-Catherine, Stuart is a Berserker. A true berserk ...

-It can not be ... you tell me you were extinct ..

Bob shook his head.

- There are few, very few, and Stuart is one of the major.

At that time, Vincent began to change and immediately collapsed, Stuart arrived just then and caught it before it hit the ground. Since there was no trace of the monster.

Cat ran to them and try to catch Vincent. Stuart stopped her. He put the Vincent's arm on his shoulder and held tight to the waist.

-Catherine do not worry about it, I'll take care of everything. We have to go, he needs to be healed.

She watched him carefully. One idea was turning in her mind. Stuart images looking as if he knew her, his reaction when Vincent told them he had found the box with clothes of Rebecca and the fact that his father was to him as if comforting him. Suddenly, she remembered one of diary entries from Rebecca, spoken of a boy named Stu who had served as a guide in Skye when she arrived.

She kept watching as, he walked away carrying a Vincent fainted.

Bob approached her and took her elbow.

Cat Let's go, we have to go somewhere where he can heal. The wounds caused by one of these monsters are difficult to treat. Most infections arise sometimes.

Cat did not move.

-I know who Stuart. He was with Rebecca. He met Rebecca ... .- approached his father until he was inches from him-. How is that possible? ...

He bowed his head.

-It's a long story ... I promise you you that Stuart's own will when he get the time ... but I'll tell you, the only thing he asked when he started working with us was to never kill another berserk, although these were imitations as those who have attacked us and Vincent himself. He always maintained a discreet background ...- lifted her head-. While it is true that we have never had a fight like this .. but, consider Catthar he has done for you ... because something makes that you remember Rebecca,it may have to do with you're carrying the gene ... but he thinks see her in you.

He turned and saw that Stuart had disappeared down the tunnel.

He went to grab her daughter's arm.

-Let's go Cat, ..- insisted-. Then we'll talk .. now we have to go, I'll take the gem threw Stuart.

-By The way, what happens to the body? .- Drew despezada beast on the floor of the station.

-Do not worry they will take care ... - his father said. He had grabbed the gem and put it in his pocket.

Cat took a deep breath and walked towards the exit, followed by his father.

* * *

Mark had the black Mercedes parked just outside the front door of the factory. Had been waiting for over an hour and was starting to get nervous. Knew clearly that knew by themselves defend from anything, but still deeply uneasy.

Certainly not helping his nervous state what Kevin had told him. Gabe knew what Cat and that was a big problem. Especially since the bastard will go for her and no longer need to have Heather nearby, which put the two sisters in a very dangerous situation. Heather should be away everything that insane, and maintain. constant surveillance, Catherine.

From what he had said was likely to have facility to be done with a dose for her.

And Evan .. That was totally awesome. Kevin had decided that was time to put the cards on the table and was going to do, if not today, tomorrow. If she stood beside him and something told him that this was going to be, it would be a major asset.

She was thinking all this, when the door opened, he instinctively drew his weapon and pointed, but immediately dropped the gun when he saw that was coming out was Stuart, leading to an unconscious Vincnet grabbed by the waist. Catherine and her father left behind. Without missing a second opened the back door to let Stuart shall enter.

He turned the vehicle and entered, pulling the car immediately. Cat and Bob in that moment entered.

His father sat beside him.

-What happened? - he asked

Bob in replied.

-We've had a very unpleasant encounter.

In the rearview mirror he could see the neck and shoulder covered with blood of Vincent. Stuart's clothes, it was too.

He took a breath and stepped on the accelerator.

-Where you want to go?

Cat did not think twice.

-To Jt's home..Do you know where it is?

His brother smiled.

-Why who you take me for?

He took a quick swerve to change direction and threw himself at full speed toward there.

* * *

By the way Cat, called Jt, alerting you that they came, and the conditions in which they do.. Then, called the hospital to ask Dr. Markus, told her that he had the night off. He picked up the vincent's phone of the pocket of his pants and reached number of medical staff.

When she found, called him.

Meanwhile, Mark was having fun making a rally down Fifth Avenue.

Markus replied right away. She knew Vincent had told him all about situation therefore, did not need more to say that his friend was injured and needed him. Cat gave him address of Jt's home and he said would be there right away and would prepared.

Meanwhile Bob in could not resist and call Dana. As Vincent had said she was worried. He told roughly what had happened and told him to come to the home of Jt.

He smiled as hung up. It would be a great meeting.

* * *

The berserk and Jt, remained at his side at all times, helping. The wound of the arm were three long, clean lines that ran him up and down and an open wound where you could see the bone in the shoulder, would require sewing. The impression given is that the claw had been driven in everything Jt he could and then had fallen into the hand, finally his chest had three superficial wounds.

took the fever. 38,6º definitely something to Jt it were climbing.

-He needs antibiotics ... the wound of the neck has a dreadful looking. I'm going down to look more .. Another thing I will not have but antibiotics. It'll be either broad spectrum.

In the club lounge waiting for him all, Mark and Bob, along with Tess Jt was spending the night there.

It was toward the camera to take a drawer antibiotics. Looked for a second.

,. -When come, Dr, accompany him up, it was getting a fever.

They all nodded at once.

Just as Jt left the room Dana walked in the door. She wore a box with her.

-Hello! - put the box on the couch and walked quickly toward Bob. Everyone noticed that the intention was to hug him, but at the last minute change of mind and confine myself to stay in front of him.

-How is he? .- SHe asked.

-He has Fever..- Bob replied while looking into her eyes-. That stuff does hurt you is not good.

Mark nodded. While Jt and Stuart, Vincent boarded the room, Bob was put in background Mark and Tess.

In turn Mark and he had reached agreement not to say anything about what Kevin had found out until everything had calmed down a bit. Tomorrow would be another day and all needed a little break.

Bob said housing that Dana had brought.

-Is it what I think it is?

She nodded. She went to her and left her on the bar. She removed the lid and pulled out the gun. she handed it to Bob.

-It was an English percussion pistol of midcentury. He had that same pair. They were brothers of Rebecca. The wood was well preserved and he had no doubt that still work.

Then Dana took a lovely red gown that creaked move. When extended, raising a cloud of dust, Tess could not help exclaiming:

-It's beautiful! ...

It was a wide neck dress with narrow sleeves and wasp waist. The skirt was long and black embroidery. The cloth, even considering had over a century and a half, it could tell a mile away that was high quality. Tess reached out and touched him. The top was silk skirt a waxy cloth, but anyway it was a blast.

Then someone knocked on the door. Tess was immediately to open. Markus was, passed through the hall toward the Vincent's room following to Tess.

-Then we make the presentations first things First.- told, while driving up to the doctor.

They all nodded.

When Paul Markus came to the room, Vincent had fever over 39.

He placed the briefcase on the bed and opened it. It was taking everything you could need.

-'Have you cleaned the wound? .- Asked to Cat.

-Yes, and Jt has given him antibiotics ... He takes time quite unconscious.

-Well, that's his case is not bad. - He sat next to Vincent will take the pulse and tension. He came to the same conclusion reached JT.

He spoke to them.

-Go Down ... take a tea, a coffee, relax a bit ... if I need someone I will call ...

Cat shook her head.

-No... I am not going ...

Stuart took her arm.

-Yes... you come with me .. .- then spoke with the doctor-. Anything not hesitate to call and if it lack blood ... I am perfectly compatible.

Markus glanced up at the hear him say that. He watched for a moment, then nodded.

Cat was carried away reluctantly to the salon.

When she arrived the first thing she saw was the dress of Rebecca, Dana had left him leaning against back on the couch. Stuart saw it too. They were over there.

-This is the dress she wore when she was killed but it is perfect, there is nothing that tells us how she died ... - said watching carefully.

-There are many ways to kill untraceable.

He who spoke was Mark. When he heard it, she realized where she was really ... all night seemed a strange dream.

- Sorry ... I have not made the necessary introductions. -Jt, as you imagine this is Mark. He saved your life ..

-Jt nodded as he approached him, with an outstretched arm to shake hands. Mark's expression indicated very clearly that in the private sector did not like being the center of attention.

-Only occurs to me say thank you .. I know what you did caused what happened next ... but really, thanks for having taken the decision to go and shoot ..

Mark shook it hard.

-Well, do not worry ... it took me a few seconds my mind, and for that reason I think now you have no spleen .. If I had not hesitated, you would ever entered ...

Bob was quick to speak.

-The fault of that was mine, I told Mark that it was not the time for Cat found out everything ... and made a big mistake.

-Jt looked at him with cynical smile.

-Yeah ... That's true, if there is blame for everything that passes without doubt you.

He patted Mark on the back, letting him know that all was well between them and turned to Dana.

- I have prepared your cover, it's a very interesting story. I'll get what you've printed for you to learn ... - look at her smiling-. We must recognize that the physical work is accomplished.

Dana sighed.

-The trouble for me as well, is that I think the background is me, if I do not take care of myself and eat like a pig, of course.

Catherine's stare at as if you saw an alien.

-Good God! Dana, what have you done?

She approached it to see her in detail. What is most striking at first glance is that she had gained quite, completely missing the great body she had. Black t-shirt she wore did not conceal the soft flesh hanging from her abdomen. Her shiny blond hair was gone, leaving room for a dull dark brown hair, cut style "garçon". A deep ears and a dry, pale skin made him look like a woman 10 years older than she was.

-Dana you ...

-Yes, Cat ... I'm horrible .. But the trick is that .. To all this we put a makeup that try to give the impression that I intend to cover and what is a good woman with a history of influential husband and money that no longer looks at me like before .. and possibly I will be the perfect bait. - At the time, Jt approached a folder with a bunch of printed pages. She thanked him.

Cat smiled.

-You're great .. But promise me you'll be careful ...

Bob entered the conversation at that time.

Not a problem ... We will be watching.

Cat nodded but did not seem very dangerous to stop what was going to Dana and certainly did not want to lose anyone else.

* * *

In the upstairs, Vincent was just waking. He opened his eyes and saw Markus Paul by his side. He tried to move but could not, Whole body ached.

-Do not move Vincent'm trying I tried to give you points on shoulder ... and I want it to be perfect ... those scars virtually unseen.

- Where am I? - at first he could not focus, but nothing else to ask the question, recognized the place. -. It's my old room at the club.

Markus nodded.

-Exactly ... .- looked over his spectacles. You've had an interesting night ...

-Dr. I'll move ... I need to sit up a little.

This stopped sewing and helped his friend to his feet. When he was comfortable he continued his work.

- Have youwill go forth of this? - he asked ironically.

Markus took a breath.

-Possibly, if you were not who you are, no ... these wounds are ugly and deep but luckily have not played more than skin and some muscle ... but what did this was something that makes it a perfect murderer ... I took a sample of your neck injury, though, Cat, she cleaned before ...

-Why? - He asked Vincent.- Why has caught the sample?

-Because it was causing an infection that was not normal ... Virtually all of the tissue surrounding the wound was necrosing.

Vincent reflexively is the attempt to touch. The two fang marks of the beast were covered with bandages.

-No, let Vincent ... are clean and covered ... no problem ... Remove the tissue and had no life ... your body, helped by antibiotics which you provided Jt has regenerated the area in the blink of an eye ... .- smiled-. Have an army already inside you all we wanted.

The tilted his head back.

-Yes... you sworn I have it but, it has their bad things.

-I see ... well, the fact is that before cleaning the area took a tissue sample ... You gotta know what you're dealing ...- still working on that shoulder injury shut my best, but it was complicated, because the claw had come almost to the bone ... I had to start closing inside and go out. -. By the way, how do the other stay ?

Hearing him ask that, all the memories of the fight he had clear in mind ... the last one was the one that most affected. The presence of a huge beast that for some strange reason, made him feel inferior and should be subordinated.

I think he managed to escape ... but not sure ... I fainted.

Markus nodded.

-In that case it is important to know that we are talking about. - He looked at what he had done and having been satisfied, he placed a band on top -. I'll give this band, but tomorrow you take it off all is preferable that give the air to dry it better. And do not touch it ... You have more wounds in the chest, but are superficial, points have not been needed ..

He began to gather his things. He took a bottle of pills in his briefcase and left it on top of the table. This will help you sleep, and from what I've seen, your body regenerates faster when you sleep.

-Okay ... I'll take the ...

He got up and looked at his patient.

-Vincent your body is a wonder of nature .. You know what is the role of enzymes? ..

He nodded.

-You not only did not lose if not you regenerate those lost in the day ... it's something outstanding. So you are healed easily ...

Vincent looked at his friend.

-Before it was even faster ... these injuries no longer exist .. but someone changed it ..

Markus chose not to ask.

-Anyway, it's something I'd ever seen ... and used in a proper way you could save lots of lives ...

Vincent made a gesture for him to stop.

-We'll talk about that later ..

Dr. nodded. Vincent was not able to keep that conversation now.

-All right ... .- smiled-. I give the floor one week ... you need to rest.

He went to the door of the room.

- I'll tell Catherine that rise.

Yeah ... Tell him to bring water please, I'm dying of thirst ... and thanks .. thanks for being there whenever I needed you..

-Do not have to thank me ... Rest.

So saying this, he left the room.

When Markus, under the living room, told them, as Vincent was and told them that if he got worse, he did not believe, call him. He then said goodbye and left the club.

Cat went to get a bottle of water from the fridge to take along her husband.

-I think we'd all better get going ... It was a fun night and we have to rest. - who spoke was Stuart.

Bob looked amazed at the amount of words been said over the last hours. Until Mark watched him curiously before speaking.

-Yes, he is right ... do you want to take you to your apartment, Cat?

Jt spoke before, she did the aforementioned.

No ... they stay here ... it's not convenient to move much to Vincent ...

Cat nodded.

-Yes, we stay better ... See you tomorrow, we have much to discuss and much to do. He looked at his father and Stuart.

Everyone headed for the door after desired, a good rest. In the living room, were Tess, Jt and Cat.

Cat sighed and looked at his friends.

- You accompany me up and you help me change the savanna ?, sure were wet, I want him to be as comfortable as possible.

They got up and went after her.

I think I have a pair of pajamas out there that lend you ... -Tess said.

-Oh! Do not worry ... I do not need.

* * *

Catherine threw herself into his arms, just open the bedroom door. When she saw his wonderful smile she knew that the danger had passed.

When I saw him clinging to your neck ... I thought that everything was over ..

He hugged her with his good arm.

- It was all controlled .- said smiling.

She hit him in the chest, looking very angry.

-You ... controlled ... sorry, but my father and I launched us to get you off that thing. My knees will never be the same.

He caress them.

-If you want, I can lick your wounds ..

Funny Cat laughed.

-I Think you are in no condition to lick anything, anything at all ...

Vincent grabbed her strongly from the waist and approached his mouth to hers.

-Put me to the test and you will see .- but of the effort, the wounds of the neck began to ache and had to pull back.

Cat kept smiling.

-I Told you ... today you are not in condition.

Jt and Tess arrived at the time, with a set of clean sheets.

-Hello! - greeting his friend, leaving the bedding on the desk in the room -. Long ago that you did not give us a scare ..- approached him and ruffled his hair like a boy.

Vincent moved annoying.

-I hate to do that ... but there is little that stir ..

Tess approached the wounded and gave him a noisy kiss on the cheek.

-Thanks Tess, you really know care for a sick ... .- he said, looking sideways at Jt.

She smiled.

-I'm going to prepare a turkey sandwich with avocado ... and then all to bed ... have to rest.

As she went down the hall to improvise a meal for your guests, Jt, helped up to Vincent, and returned to prepare the bed, placing pillows behind him so that it was comfortable.

At 10 minutes, Vincent was again lying, covered to the waist by a blue blanket and devouring the sandwich that Tess had made them.

-I thought you could not eat ... but I'm hungry as a wolf ..

Cat looked fun as eating at full speed.

-It must be part of your healing ... your body needs food to heal.

He nodded.

Cat finished hers and got up from the chair where she was sitting.

-Now you will take one of the sleeping pills that Doc. left, you all right? .. I want that sleep in one breath and not dream.

Vincent resisted.

We have much to talk about ...

-But not today ... .- approached him the pill and a glass of water.

He took it reluctantly because he knew it was impossible that Cat would leave him alone if he did not.

-And now .. .- told him-. I will look for one thing, right now I climb. And she left the room.

Vincent closed his eyes but opened them quickly, images of the attack is constantly repeated in his mind. Gently touched the wounds of the neck and shoulder. This time had been close ... very close.

He imaged of the huge beast that had been in front of him, it kept repeating ... Who was that? What was it? ... After the beast bitten him, it was all so confusing.

Then Cat came into the hands carrying an old red dress. He immediately knew of who was.

-What makes here that? .. I took it home to your father.

-Yeah, but Dana brought it .. I guess I wanted her to see ...-Extended it and went to the bathroom mirror, placing it above. The color despite all her years are still kept locked intense and brilliant. It was beautiful ... As she watched she had an idea.

She stopped at the foot of the bed and began to undress.

Vincent looked amazed.

-I'll do a striptease, the day that I can not move.

Catherine grinned, as he was removing all clothing.

-I'm going to try on the Rebecca's dress, smells weird, but I like it.

Vincent was not paying attention to what he said, could only see her perfect body.

Catherine was completely naked. sShe put on petticoats, corset, trying to stay my best and then the outfit.

It fit like a glove.

She was running towards the mirror. She was awesome.

Already knew she had a connection with this woman ... but now was clear that she was living the life that Rebecca had wanted to live. She looked for a long time enjoying the feel of the fabric and elegance that gave her. She had one last thought to her "finish what you started and you can rest in peace," then turned to look at Vincent.

-How I look?

He watched in wonder. She was so beautiful.

-Perfect ... But you're better with nothing .- he said half joking and half serious.

She laughed.

It was slowly approaching the bed, letting her dress slip off her shoulders. It fell to the ground ... Then let go the corset and dropped .. Whenever she was closer to the bed, finally he let go the little button in petticoats and these ran down her legs.

When she reached the bed she was completely naked. She went inside and went to Vincent.

He hugged her good arm, while she clung to him all that could looking for his mouth. She found ... found his mouth and his tongue perfectly arranged.

- Can you do anything today? wear that dress has affected me a little ..- said maliciously, reaching underneath the covers, quickly finding what she wanted.

Vincent closed his eyes.

-Well .. the pill is giving me enough sleep but something quickie ... .- stopped talking when he noticed Cat, increased the pressure -... and if you take care you ...

Cat laughed outright. Gradually she moved to a sitting above him.

She tried not to touch at any point, the wounds of her boy, merely kissing the neck on the left side, the side of good.

She rose slightly when saw that Vincent was ready and at that moment, when felt like him was within her, Vincent takes advantage of her breasts were at the height of his mouth, to do what he loved, kiss, bite and savor .

He held tight to the bottom of the back to bring it closer guided in her movements, and hold his prey at any time. Cat threw her head back as he moved wildly excited, carried away by the sensations he provoked ..

To Vincent came the orgasm totally unexpectedly, let go your girl's breasts and enjoyed everything he could. Cat stopped moving and kiss him ... kiss him, enjoying having it right there .. Within her.

Vincent, knowing that she had not arrived yet, invite her to keep moving as he put his hand between them, touching the magical point of her, and every woman. Cat did, it was moving without ceasing to looking into his eyes, feeling both his wonderful touch.

He approached her and kissed her, biting her lip as he did so. Cat began to move faster looking for caresses and suddenly, caught his breath, abandoning herself to orgasm, she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as she felt up and down as a wonderful rollercoaster. Vincent kept contact until she took his hand because had had enough.

They stayed a few seconds so cuddled until Cat was away and dropped down on the bed.

She stood still for a moment staring at the ceiling.

-I think you should wear that dress more often ..

She could hear what he said Vincent, who was caressing her, taking advantage, that she was naked in front of him.

- I never tire of touching you ... - he said very seriously.

She sat up.

-And I'll never let you stop doing it ... I can not live without you near me ... It's like I was missing the air ...

They kissed slowly ... ever so gently ... Cat pulled away.

-I think now we should sleep ..

She removed the cushions of the back and helped him lie on the bed.

-You want to take another pill? ... It's good that sleep and do not dream ...

-No ... do not want another ... I'm not afraid to dream ...

-Okay ... I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom.

She put on the shirt she wore, and went to the bathroom upstairs. When she returned, Vincent was asleep. She sat on the bed, watching him, knowing she had been about to lose him. She tucked his hair well. She kissed him gently on the forehead.

Sigh got up, saw the pills on the nightstand without much thought, one was taken. I did not want to dream.

Removed her shirt and climbed into bed.

He covered himself and Vincent to the quilt. She leaned her head on his chest, hugging him as hard as she could, and get carried away by Morpheus, to a place, where not dream, just rest.

Tomorrow would be another day.

To be continued ... ..


End file.
